30 day challenge
by Atherii
Summary: Trzydziestodniowe wyzwanie, aby w końcu zmusić mnie do roboty. Wzbogacone o ereri. Jak zawsze zawiera skrajną głupotę XD
1. Dzień 1: fantasy AU

Pamięta ktoś, jak przy okazji "Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku" mówiłam o dwóch nowych ficzkach? Skłamałam. Udało mi się napisać tylko jeden, a i tak brakuje jeszcze kilku chapterów. Więęęęęc... Może ten "drugi" się pojawi. Kiedyś. Teoretycznie... Póki co, będę was katowała przez najbliższe 30 dni. ha!

Ok, koniec użalania się, słowo o tym, co macie przed sobą. Otóż... Trzydziestodniowe wyzwanie urozmaicone o ereri/riren. Miałam tylko trzy zasady: każdy chapter ma co najmniej 500 słów, zawiera temat/ cytat dnia oraz dwójkę tych uroczych idiotów. Tematyka trafiła się dość różna. Właściwie, to została mi narzucona (chociaż walczyłam dzielnie i kilka rzeczy własnych udało mi się przemycić!). Za ułożenie wyzwania muszę podziękować siostrze, która również robiła mi za swojego rodzaju betę/edytora oraz pierwszą ofiarę mojej głupoty.

Umm... Chciałam, aby co dziewiąty chapter zawierał smaczki, ale poległam X'D. Mam wrażenie, że miałam dodać coś jeszcze, lecz kompletnie zapomniałam... Nah!

(Dobra, wiem. Pewnie kilka z tych chapterów zostanie kiedyś rozwinięte na dodatkowe historie; pewnie w ostatnim chapterze wypiszę moje typy. Póki co mówię, że ta opowieść jest jednym z kandydatów)

(Wybaczcie, lecz poszczególne części w chapterach będą oddzielane znakami " ~(*_*)~ ". Spowodowane jest to tym, że edycja dokumentu usuwa wszystkie entery, jakie wprowadzam. Serio, co oni zrobili z tą stroną, że przestałam ogarniać? TT_TT).

* * *

**Dzień 1: Fantasy AU**

Odgłos jego kroków był tak cichy, że niemal zlewał się z szumem liści, poruszanych przez wiatr. Stopy odziane w wysokie buty z miękkiej skóry zapadały się w suche listowie, zaległe na trawie, kiedy niemalże bezszelestnie przebiegał między drzewami gęstego, lecz jasnego lasu. Jego oczy, w kolorze przypominające mieszankę błękitu nieba, blasku słońca i zieleni szmaragdów, były utkwione w trzech postaciach, poruszających się w stronę serca lasu, a jednocześnie obozowiska, gdzie mieszkał on i jego lud. Głupcy, myśleli że nie byli śledzeni; nikt nie jest w stanie wkroczyć do lasu elfów niepostrzeżenie.

Zatrzymali się. Podkradł się cicho, pozostając w cieniu drzew i obserwował. Cała trójka była ubrana w podobne stroje - białe spodnie, wysokie, brązowe buty i jasnobrązowe kurtki. Wyglądali dość młodo - nie mieli więcej niż po 28 lat.

Najwyższy z ich grupy zdawał się być ich przywódcą - z jego niebieskich oczu, wyglądających jak dwie tafle jeziora, biła duma i pewność, której nie można było spotkać u zwykłego pachołka. Mimo, iż skanował uważnie okolice, nie był w stanie go zauważyć. Miał raczej kwadratową szczękę, wydatny nos, zaczesane, blond włosy i największe brwi, jakie kiedykolwiek świat widział, zmarszczone w wyrazie skupienia.

Obok blondyna stała, jedyna w trzyosobowej grupie, kobieta, od której wręcz emanowała ekscytacja i ciekawość. Jej brązowe oczy, skryte za parą gogli spoczywających na haczykowatym nosie, wlepione były w notatnik, w którym skrzętnie coś notowała, a jej włosy, kolorem zlewające się z pniami drzew, zostały zawiązany w wysoki kucyk, z którego wydostało się kilka pasemek, teraz luźno zasłaniających jej twarz o łagodnych rysach.

Ostatnią osobą w ich grupie był niski, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna (po wzroście można by powiedzieć, że raczej wysoki krasnolud). Otaczała go aura obojętności i znudzenia. Stał oparty o jedno z drzew, z pochyloną głową. Czarna grzywka wpadała mu do zamkniętych oczu; długie rzęsty rzucały cień na blade policzki. Jego kruczoczarne włosy były od spodu wygolone, przez co uwydatniła się jego mocno zarysowana szczęka.

Brunet chyba wyczuł, że jest obserwowany; jego oczy, przywodzące na myśl pochmurne niebo, chwilę przed burzą natychmiast znalazły te zielono -niebieskie, należące do osoby, ukrywającej się za drzewami. Patrzyli chwilę na siebie w szoku, żadne z nich nie mogło się poruszyć. Reszta grupy zauważyła zmianę nastroju niskiego mężczyzny i natychmiast odnalazła wzrokiem intruza.

Natychmiast powrócił zza drzewo i przyłożył dłonie do ust, dmuchając w nie. Po lesie rozległy się dwa sowie huknięcia i jedno przeciągłe wycie wilka, sygnał oznaczający „intruzi w lesie". Naciągnął głęboko na głowę kaptur i obrócił się, czemu towarzyszyło trzepotanie ciemnozielonego płaszcza. Nie zdążył ubiec kilku kroków, kiedy przed nim rozwiała się ciemna mgła, ukazując mężczyznę o szarych oczach, który jako pierwszy go zauważył, z krótkim nożem wyciągniętym w jego stronę.

\- Nie radzę uciekać - odezwał się niskim, mrocznym głosem. Brunet złapał go za ramię, obrócił i odprowadził w stronę swoich towarzyszy.

\- Spodziewaliśmy się, że ktoś nas śledzi, lecz nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jesteś. Naprawdę świetnie się wtopiłeś w otoczenie - pochwalił wysoki blondyn. - Jestem Erwin Smith, dowodzę tą grupką. Kobieta to Hanji Zoe, a mężczyzna za tobą - Levi Ackerman. Jak zgaduję, pewne masz na imię Eren?

Zapytany skinął głową. Brunet schował nóż, lecz wciąż pozostawał w gotowości.

\- Nie musisz się nas bać - zapewniła szatynka. - Prawdę mówiąc, byliśmy umówieni z wodzem, mógłbyś nas do niego zaprowadzić.

Eren rozejrzał się dyskretnie; zauważył jednego ze swoich, skrytego w cieniu kilka metrów dalej; prawdopodobnie przyszedł sprawdzić, czemu alarm został podniesiony. Podniósł rękę, udając, że poprawia kaptur, dając ukradkiem znak „zapytaj wodza". Postać skryta w cieniu natychmiast odbiegła, zostawiając go samego.

\- Nadal nie wiem, po co tu przybyliście - odezwał się głosem bez emocji, próbując grać na czas. - Skąd znacie moje imię?

\- Jak wspomniała Hanji, mamy się spotkać z wodzem. Wspominał, że to ty zazwyczaj sprawujesz nadzór nad tą częścią lasu. - wyjaśnił Erwin.

Ponownie skinął głową. Po lesie przetoczyły się trzy huknięcia sowy, sygnał potwierdzenia, dobiegający ze strony obozu.

\- Jak rozumiem, wódz nas przyjmie? - bardziej stwierdził niż spytał Smith. Z tego, co Eren zdążył go poznać, Erwin zdawał się być zimnym, manipulującym wszystkimi dupkiem.

Postanowił nie odpowiadać. Zamiast tego, zsunął z głowy kaptur. Grupce ukazała się twarz młodego chłopaka, o krótkich, powykręcanych w każdą stronę, brązowych włosach i ostrych rysach twarzy. Najbardziej jednak rzucały się w oczy szpiczaste uszy.

\- Tsk, jakby nie można było pominąć całego tego przedstawienia. Czy elfy zawsze muszą być takie skryte? - spytał Levi.

\- Czy krasnoludy zawsze muszą być takie upierdliwe i dźgać wszystkich nożami po plecach? - odgryzł się szatyn.

Hanji wybuchła śmiechem, Erwin po prostu uniósł swoją przeogromną brew. Ackerman zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Nie da się tak po prostu nazwać Levi'ego krasnoludem i przeżyć - wyrzuciła z siebie Zoe, pomiędzy napadami śmiechu.

\- Skończ już błazenadę i zaprowadź nas do wodza - wysyczał brunet przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Eren nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, który wypełzł na jego twarz. Jak się domyślił wcześniej, brunet nie był krasnoludem, lecz na pewno miał kompleksy związane ze swoim wzrostem.

Bez żadnych więcej komentarzy, ruszyli przez las, Hanji wciąż z głupkowatym wyszczerzem na twarzy, Levi ze ściągniętymi brwiami i naburmuszoną miną. Erwin, jako jedyny zachował powagę.

~(*_*)~

Posyłał w tarczę strzałę za strzałą, starając się skupić w wszechobecnym gwarze. Obecnie, Hanji poszła gdzieś, studiować zwyczaje elfów, Erwin rozmawiał z wodzem, podczas gdy on, nie miał nic lepszego do roboty i ćwiczył strzelanie z łuku.

\- Wiesz, że nawet pięcioletnie dzieci są w tym lepsze od ciebie? - usłyszał za sobą rozbawiony głos. Warknął w odpowiedzi.

Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Eren usiadł na trawie, metr od niego.

\- Podobno w twoim mieście panuje zaraza, na którą nie możecie znaleźć lekarstwa - zaczął szatyn, skubiąc źdźbła wokół siebie. Brunet skinął przytakująco głową. - Ojciec postanowił mnie wysłać razem z wami, może mi uda się coś na to poradzić- wyznał.

\- Ty? Czemu miałbyś z nami iść? - spytał Levi.

\- Jakby nie patrzeć, mój ojciec jest wodzem i naszym najlepszym medykiem. Jako jego syn, też mam dość ważną pozycję a i znam się nienajgorzej na leczeniu - wyjaśnił elf.

\- Myślisz, że dasz radę uleczyć naszych ludzi? - zadał pytanie brunet, z nutką nadziei w głosie.

\- Nie wiem. Postaram się zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, lecz nie mogę nic obiecać - odpowiedział z westchnieniem. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, aż w końcu postanowił kontynuować. - Ojciec chciał, żebym wyruszył z wami i został w mieście, może sobie kogoś znalazł. Ma to pomóc utrzymać dobre relacje między naszymi gatunkami - wyznał.

\- Co ty na to? - zaciekawił się Ackerman.

\- Raczej nie mam zbyt dużo do powiedzenia - stwierdził smutno. Po chwili wstał i podszedł bliżej do bruneta. - Twoja postawa jest beznadziejna - skomentował.

Przylgnął swoim ciałem do ciała Levi'ego. Zahaczył prawą nogę o jej odpowiedniczkę, należącą do niskiego mężczyzny i przesunął ją do tyłu, ustawiając ją w linii poziomej w stosunku do postawy. Kiedy stanął pewnie, lewą kończynę przeniósł delikatnie do przodu, czubek palców kierując przed siebie. Swoimi dłońmi chwycił dłonie Levi'ego. Ugiął lekko w łokciu lewą rękę, trzymającą łuk, a prawą napiął cięciwę ze strzałą, używając do tego również mięśni grzbietu. Położył swoją głowę na ramieniu bruneta.

\- Celuj, patrząc wzdłuż strzały, nie tylko przez czubek - wyszeptał elf tuż przy uchu człowieka. Delikatnie rozłączył palce, za jego przykładem podążył Levi, uwalniając strzałę od cięciwy i posyłając ją prosto w sam środek tarczy. - Widzisz, nie było tak trudno. Musisz jeszcze poćwiczyć i może dogonisz w strzelectwie sześcioletniego elfa.

\- Och? Czyżbyś był zatem aż tak dobrym łucznikiem? - sprowokował Ackerman. Eren odsunął się kawałek.

\- Nie bez przyczyny mam najdłuższy łuk w całej wiosce. Moje strzały nigdy nie pudłują - odpowiedział z wyzwaniem w głosie, jakby jego słowa miały jeszcze ukryte znaczenie.


	2. Dzień 2: Zimno mi w ręce

Dobra, chapter numer dwa. Ostatnie zdanie spowodowane jest brakiem słów, więc... Przepraszam XD.

* * *

**Dzień 2: "Zimno mi w ręce"**

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem. Levi zsunął z ramion swój płaszcz, który natychmiast powiesił na wieszaku tuż obok wejścia i zdjął buty, zostawiając je pod wierzchnim odzieniem, po czym ruszył w głąb ciepłego mieszkania. Pocierał swoje dłonie, próbując je rozgrzać, lecz z marnym skutkiem. Usłyszał ciche nucenie, dobiegające z kuchni. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem i udał w kierunku miejsca, z którego dochodził głos; przystanął w przejściu, podziwiając obrazek.

Przy kuchence stał młody mężczyzna, wyglądający na nie więcej niż 23 lata, śpiewając sobie coś pod nosem. Miał na sobie luźne spodnie od dresu i ulubioną, beżową bluzkę z długim rękawem, na plecach której zawiązał fartuszek kuchenny. Kraniec bluzki zahaczył się o tasiemki fartucha, odsłaniając kawałek opalonej na złoto skóry, tuż nad linią bioder. Mleczno brązowe włosy mężczyzny były w nieładzie, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka (lecz Levi wiedział, że to niekoniecznie musiała być prawda).

Uśmiechnął się i podkradł cicho do szatyna. Kiedy znajdował się tuż za nim, przyłożył swoje zlodowaciałe dłonie do odsłoniętego kawałka rozkosznie gorącej skóry.

\- Jasna cholera! - syknął młody mężczyzna, czując zimne ręce na swoich nerkach. - Zabierz ode mnie te sople lodu!

\- Też cieszę się, że cię widzę, Eren - powiedział Levi, kładąc swoją głowę na ramieniu wyższego mężczyzny.

\- Co ty robisz z moimi plecami? - pisnął szatyn.

\- Po prosu zimno mi w ręce, więc je grzeję - wyjaśnił cierpliwie niższy mężczyzna.

\- Levi, ja nie żartuję, zabierz z moich pleców swoje ręce, albo będziesz spał przez tydzień na kanapie! - zagroził szatyn. Brunet tylko mruknął na znak, że zrozumiał, po czym przesunął swoje dłonie na brzuch ukochanego, splatając je tam. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu zaczął na powrót odzyskiwać czucie w palcach.

\- Na święta kupię ci rękawiczki i ogrzewacz do rąk - burknął obrażony Eren. Niższy mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

\- Nie potrzebuję ich. Mam mój prywatny grzejnik z wbudowaną funkcją kury domowej - zagruchał tuż przy uchu szatyna.

\- Obiecuję ci, jesteś coraz bliżej spania w salonie przez cały miesiąc - zagroził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Levi burknął coś niewyraźnie i przyłożył usta do karku ukochanego, tuż pod linią włosów, składając delikatny pocałunek. Eren odchylił głowę i zamruczał jak kot.

\- Nadal się upierasz przy moim wygnaniu? - zapytał cicho brunet, owiewając oddechem szyję szatyna, a dłońmi wędrując trochę wyżej.

\- Może się zastanowię… - odpowiedział, przymykając oczy.

\- Co mogłoby przyspieszyć twoje zastanawianie się? - drążył Levi, przylegając do pleców szatyna.

\- Hmm… Może kolacja w restauracji i maraton filmów w najbliższą sobotę? - zaproponował Eren, kładąc głowę na ramieniu niższego mężczyzny.

\- Chyba mógłbym się zgodzić - powiedział powoli brunet. Stali chwilę w ciszy, rozkoszując się wzajemną bliskością (i ciepłem). - Wiesz, że coś ci kipi?

Eren szybko otworzył oczy, sycząc „jasna cholera" i rzucił się na powrót do kuchenki, próbując coś uratować z domniemanego obiadu, który zaczął się przypalać. Uszy szatyna zapełnił ciepły śmiech ukochanego, który się odsunął na bok, pozwalając szatynowi robić swoje.

\- To wszystko twoja wina - oskarżył bruneta.

\- Nie zaprzeczę - potwierdził z uśmiechem, podziwiając swojego ukochanego w pracy. Nie wiedział, gdzie znalazł taki skarb, lecz był pewien, że za wszelką cenę nie chciałby się go nigdy pozbyć. W jego przekonaniu utwierdził go błysk złotej obrączki, spoczywającej na palcu szatyna.


	3. Dzień 3: kot Levi

TU POWINIEN BYĆ AUTHOR-NOTE, ale nie ma, ukradli.

* * *

**Dzień 3: Kot Levi**

Eren siedział na krześle przy parapecie, patrząc przez otwarte okno na ciężkie krople wody spadające z nieba. Nie lubił takiej pogody, zawsze wpędzała go w melancholijny nastrój i przynosiła ze sobą wspomnienia.

W dniu swoich siedemnastych urodzin, miał koszmar-znajdował się w mieście, otoczonym murami. Ludzie biegali w popłochu, niektórzy ginęli przygnieceni kamieniami czy stropami dachów, inni miażdżeni przez wielkie, humanoidalne stwory. Obudził się z krzykiem.

Na jego nieszczęście, nie był to jedyny raz. Od tego dnia, prawie codziennie widział w swoich snach ginących ludzi. Po roku, znowu w jego urodziny, przyśniły mu się twarze, blondyna i brunetki. Jego wizje na jawie zaczęły być wypełniane przez ludzi, którzy zdawali się do niego przyjaźnie nastawieni.

Eren zrozumiał, że nie były to sny, lecz wspomnienia z jego poprzedniego życia, życia kiedy ludzkość była uwięziona w klatce zwanej murami. Utwierdził się w tym, kiedy spotkał Mikasę i Armina, jego bliskich przyjaciół.

Obecnie, Eren miał dwadzieścia lat, a od roku śnił o mężczyźnie, zwanym wówczas Heichou. Nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy, pamiętał jednak jego ciepły, cichy śmiech oraz parę niesamowitych, szarych oczu. Wspomnienia, które odzyskał sugerowały, że byli kiedyś czymś więcej niż dowódcą i podwładnym, czy przyjaciółmi. Wspomnienia spędzonych razem nocy żywo błyszczały w jego pamięci.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go ciche miauknięcie. Eren spuścił oczy na ziemię, aby ujrzeć małego, czarnego kota, lustrującego go szarymi ślepiami.

\- Coś się stało, Levi? - zapytał zwierzaka, który ponownie miauknął w odpowiedzi. Zabrał ręce z kolan, pozwalając chodzącej kupce futra wskoczyć na jego uda i wygodnie się na nich usadowić.

Głaskał bezmyślnie kota, co jakiś czas drapiąc go między uszami, w odpowiedzi słysząc ciche mruczenie.

Kot przypominał Erenowi jego kochanka z poprzedniego życia - niskiego, czarnowłosego mężczyznę, którego imię (prawdopodobnie) brzmiało Levi. To właśnie temu człowiekowi futrzak zawdzięczał swoje imię.

Rozbrzmiało ciche miauknięcie, po którym kot wyrwał się z uścisku właściciela i wskoczył na parapet. Zwierzak zlustrował coś za oknem, ponownie wydał z siebie pomruk i zręcznie skoczył na drzewo, po którym zaczął schodzić na ziemię. Eren, w lekkiej panice, chcąc jak najszybciej odzyskać swojego pupila, zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł do przedpokoju, zabrać z wieszaka płaszcz i założyć buty. Wypadł na podwórko i okrążył blok.

Zauważył swojego zwierzaka, siedzącego na jednej z niższych gałęzi, w spokoju czyszczącego futro.

\- Złaź tu, futrzaku! - syknął na kota Eren, ignorując rzucane mu przez ludzi spojrzenia. Czworonóg miauknął przeciągle, rozdzierając swój mały pyszczek i eksponując rząd bielutkich zębów. Kupka czarnego futra zaczęła wodzić w powietrzu ogonem i wbiła wzrok w coś za plecami chłopaka.

\- Eren? - rozległ się głos, który brzmiał chłopakowi naprawdę znajomo. Odwrócił się powoli.

Zobaczył przed sobą niskiego mężczyznę, dość bladego, o łagodnych rysach twarzy. Miał na sobie czarny płaszcz i jasnoniebieski szalik. Czarne, mokre włosy, dość krótko przycięte, przylgnęły mu do czoła. W lewym uchu mężczyzny zabłyszczał mały kolczyk. Patrzył na chłopaka stalowoszarymi oczami, które Eren rozpoznałby wszędzie.

\- Levi? - zapytał słabym głosem, czując jak miękną mu kolana. Brunet uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podszedł bliżej. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, którą przeczesał wilgotne, brązowe włosy wyższego od siebie chłopaka.

\- Tęskniłem – oznajmił. - Pamiętasz mnie?

Eren odpowiedział skinieniem głowy, czując łzy napływające mu do oczu.


	4. Dzień 4: Utopia

Um... Pamiętacie, jak w pierwszym chapterze mówiłam o możliwości rozwinięcia kilku pomysłów w oddzielne opowiadania? To jest kolejny kandydat.

Jak najbardziej zachęcam do zostawiania po sobie śladu w postaci favorite'a czy komentarza. Podarujcie dziecku uśmiech w środku znienawidzonej przez nie zimy :3.

* * *

**Dzień 4: Utopia**

Był pewien, że niejeden człowiek byłby zazdrosny o to co miał, lub nazwał by głupcem, bo tego nie docenia. Prawdę mówiąc… Levi miał dość życia, jakie prowadził.

Mieszkał w idealnym mieście, z idealną infrastrukturą, idealnymi ludźmi, idealnymi… idealnym wszystkim! Był zamknięty w tej cholernej utopii, jako jeden z najbardziej obiecujących, młodych talentów, bez perspektywy opuszczenia murów miasta. Kopnął puszkę, która potoczyła się z cichym echem wzdłuż pustej ulicy.

Mieszkał w Elyzijum, najlepszej dzielnicy tego Perfekcyjnego miasta, choć obecnie przechadzał się po Asfaldzie, strefie buforowej między obszarem zamieszkanym przez najbardziej obiecujących ludzi, a Tartarosem, sektorem ludzi gorszych, lub wyjętych spod prawa. Asfald, był miejscem pustym, niezamieszkałym, które wypełniały główni e boiska, jedyne miejsce gdzie mieszkańcy obu dzielnic mogli się spotkać. Wstęp na ten obszar nie był kontrolowany; każdy posiadał identyfikatory, dzięki którym poruszał się po mieście. Jeśli czyjś status byłby zbyt niski, zwyczajnie nie mógłby przejść przez bramki. Levi, jako członek elity, miał wstęp prawie wszędzie.

Usłyszał ciche dźwięki muzyki, dochodzące z daleka. Było to dość niezwykłe; zbliżała się północ, więc rzadko gdzie można było kogoś spotkać (szczególnie w Asfaldzie). Zaciekawiony, podążył jej śladem, aby kilka metrów dalej, na boisku do koszykówki zobaczyć młodego chłopaka, prawdopodobnie w jego wieku, tańczącego w rytm muzyki.

Poruszał się zgrabnie, stawiając delikatne, płynne kroki, raz szybkie, raz wolne. Obracał się kilkukrotnie, tylko po to, aby wykonać dwa kroki w tył, a następnie jeden w lewo i ponownie się obrócić. Trzymał prawą rękę wyprostowaną, wierzchem zwróconą do ziemi, podczas gdy lewą zgiętą, ułożoną na talii niewidzialnej osoby. Nucił cicho pod nosem melodię, wciąż się kręcąc.

Levi musiał wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, ponieważ tańczący chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku, i zwrócił się w jego stronę, mierząc go zielonymi oczami, którym niezwykłego odblasku nadawała poświata bladego księżyca. Miał na sobie zwykłą, luźną, trochę przybrudzoną, białą koszulę i ciemne spodnie z szerokimi nogawkami. Było oczywiste, że mieszkał w Tartarosie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko.

\- Chcesz ze mną zatańczyć? - zapytał łagodnym głosem. Levi, oczarowany chwilą, skinął głową i podszedł do niego. - Przy okazji, mam na imię Eren. Eren Jaeger

\- Levi - mruknął swoje imię pod nosem. Poczuł delikatne dłonie, jedną moszczącą sobie miejsce na jego talii, drugą nieśmiało obejmującą palce chłopaka z Elyzijum. Wolną ręką, odgarnął swoje czarne włosy z czoła, po czym położył ją na ramieniu wyższego towarzysza.

Eren stał chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami i pochyloną głową, czekając na odpowiednie takty muzyki. Kiedy w końcu rozbrzmiały upragnione nuty, postawił swoją lewą nogę do tyłu, zmuszając Levi'ego do przesunięcia swojej prawej stopy do przodu. Zaczęli powoli stawiając małe kroki, czasem obracając się w jedną, czy drugą stronę. Kiedy zielonooki uznał, że jego towarzysz załapał już podstawy, zaczął stawiać kroki dłuższe i bardziej płynne, lekko przesuwając się po asfalcie.

Dopiero teraz Levi usłyszał słowa piosenki, wyznaczającej ich rytm.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?_

Krok w tył, obrót w prawo, dwa kroki do przodu.  
_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?_

Krok w przód, zwrot w lewo, dwa kroki w tył  
_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?_

Eren zdjął dłoń z talii swojego towarzysza i odstąpił do tyłu. Levi poszedł za jego przykładem. Patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy.  
_How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?_

Chłopak z Tartarosu przyciągnął do siebie bruneta, pozwalając mu po drodze wykonać obrót wokół własnej osi. Levi stał teraz plecami do Erena, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, trzymając w swoich dłoniach dłonie zielonookiego. Jaeger pochylił się nad ramieniem niższego towarzysza w tańcu.

\- I'm searching for answers, not given for free; Livin' inside, is there life within me? - zaczął śpiewać cicho, tuż przy uchu Levi'ego. - You're holding my hand but you don't under stand, so you're taking the road all alone in the end.

Eren puścił dłonie bruneta i cofnął się o krok. Levi obrócił się, tak że obaj patrzyli sobie teraz w oczy.

\- Jutro też będę tutaj. Przyjdziesz potańczyć? - zaproponował Jaeger.

\- Jeżeli tego chcesz- obiecał brunet. Zielonooki skinął głową. - Do jutra - pożegnał się. W odpowiedzi zobaczył machającą w jego stronę, opaloną rękę. Levi uśmiechnął się i odwrócił się, zaczynając iść w stronę swojego domu.

W tym idealnym świecie, znalazł w końcu coś, o co warto walczyć. Nie wiedział, czy przyspieszone bicie jego serca spowodował słodki głos, czy może para niesamowitych oczu. Musiał znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie.


	5. Dzień 5: Robin Hood

W dzisiejszym odcinku, opowieść o nieudolnym złodzieju oraz wkurzającym dzieciaku.

* * *

**Dzień 5: Robin Hood**

Po okolicy krążyła bardzo popularna opowieść o mężczyźnie kradnącym bogatym i rozdającym łupy biednym, którego nazwano Robin Hoodem. Oczywiście, opowieść, w trakcie rozprzestrzeniania się, została wypaczona. Mężczyzna kradł dobra tylko jednemu, i tak obrzydliwie bogatemu szlachcicowi, Erwinowi Smithowi, a imię "Robin Hood" było tylko przydomkiem. Tak naprawdę nazywał się Levi; razem ze swoją siostrą, Mikasą Ackerman, oraz grupką przyjaciół stanowili najsłynniejszy gang złodziei, zwany potocznie "Titan". Chociaż ich team stanowił zgrany zespół, który gwarantował niemalże stuprocentowy sukces, Levi wolał pracować sam.  
Pewnej nocy, kiedy księżyc w pełni świecił jasno na niebie, przyćmiewając swoją srebrną łuną blask złotych gwiazd, Robin przedzierał się przez gęsty las, zmierzając w stronę oświetlonej rezydencji, której światła było widać z 200 metrów. Posiadłość oczywiście należała do Erwina Smitha. Hood przekrał się niezauważony między strażnikami i podszedł bliżej ściany, wybierając sobie okno, przez które zechciałby się włamać. Wybór padł na to, w którym świeciło się jeszcze światło. Prawdę mówiąc, Erwin znał tożsamość złodzieja, ba nieraz we dwójkę przesiadywali w piwnicy, opróżniając piwniczkę szlachcica ze starszych rocznikiem win.  
Tak więc, czując nastrój na spędzenie odrobiny czasu w towarzystwie, Levi wybrał otwarte okno pokoju, w którym prawdopodobnie siedział, można by powiedzieć że przyjaciel włamywacza. Tuż przy oknie, znajdowała się drabinka, po której piął się bluszcz. Złodziej zatarł dłonie i zaczął się wspinać. Zręcznie pokonywał kolejne szczebelki, a po chwili przerzucił nogi przez parapet. Stanął pewnie na swoich kończynach i rozejrzał się ukradkiem po pokoju. Z lewej strony w rogu, łóżko (bezużyteczne), w dalszym rogu, nadal po lewej, wiszące lustro z metalowym okuciem w kształcie smoków (śliczne i sporo warte, ale nieporęczne do wyniesienia). Przed lustrem, trzy szufladowa komoda, z kilkoma szpargałami na wierzchu (bezwartościowe).  
Levi zdziwił się. Na środku pokoju nie stał (jak złodziej się wcześniej spodziewał) wysoki blondyn z kurewsko przeogromnymi brwiami (nie, nie przesadzał z ich wielkością), ale niższy (lecz nadal wyższy o 10 cm od Levi'ego... ugh) szatyn, patrzący na złodzieja szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia,

intensywnie zielonymi oczami.

**(~^_^)~**

Eren mieszkał od trochę ponad tygodnia w domu Erwina. Jego rodzice zginęli dwa miesiące wcześniej, przez co chłopak został zupełnie sam. Smith był jedynym przyjacielem rodziny, którego młody Jaeger znał na tyle dobrze, by móc u niego zamieszkać. Oczywiście, słyszał pogłoski o Robinie Hoodzie, lecz nigdy by nie pomyślał, że sławny złodziej stanie w jego pokoju, lekko zszokowany. Eren musiał przyznać, że jak na złodzieja, wyglądał dość... normalnie? Miał zadbane, czarne włosy, twarz o delikatnych rysach, cudne, szare oczy... nie przypominał wyglądem jednego z bandytów, widzianych czasem zakutych w dyby na głównym placu.  
\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał wciąż zdziwiony Eren. Stojący przed nim brunet syknął, odwracając głowę.  
\- Pomyliłem okna, ja do Julii - odpowiedział. Rzeczywiście, teraz zaczął sobie przypominać, że Erwin przebąkiwał coś o nowym lokatorze.  
\- Zgaduję, że pewnie jesteś Robin Hoodem? - zainteresował się Eren.  
\- Właściwie, to mam na imię Levi Ackerman, ale ludzie zwykli mnie zwać Robinem. Więc, ty pewnie jesteś Eren? - szatyn skinął głową, unosząc pytająco brew- Erwin mówił mi o nowym lokatorze - wyjaśnił.

\- Więc… Co robisz w moim pokoju? - ponownie zadał pytanie szatyn.

\- Jak mówiłem, ja do Julii. Wysokiej, mało urodziwej, blond Julii z wielkimi brwiami - wyjaśnił.

\- Co łączy cię z Erwinem? - zaciekawił się Eren.

\- To ja jestem niebezpiecznym złodziejem, lecz to nie ja tu zadaję pytania. Frustrujące - mruknął Levi pod nosem. - Przyjaźnię się z panem Smithem. Właściwie, to oferujemy sobie coś nawzajem. On mi oddaje część pieniędzy, które mogę przekazać biednym, a ja w ramach wdzięczności, wysuszam mu piwniczkę.

\- A ty nic z tego nie masz? - drążył Jaeger.

\- Cholera, dzieciaku, czy wiesz, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła? - załamał ręce złodziej. - Nic z tego nie mam.

\- Nie korci cię, żeby zatrzymać część łupu? - wciąż dopytywał szatyn.

\- Ja to pierdolę, wychodzę! - podniósł ręce w obronnym geście, obracając się w stronę okna.

\- Ale nic nie zabrałeś! - uświadomił nagle Eren. Levi znowu syknął i odwrócił się na pięcie, mierząc szatyna morderczym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. Złapał ręką front koszuli wyższego chłopaka i pociągnął go w dół, miażdżąc jego usta w wcale niedelikatnym pocałunku. Odsunął się po chwili.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz tu na ciebie trafię i znowu będziesz taki wkurwiający, to obiecuję, nie skończy się na pocałunku, lecz odbiorę ci dziewictwo - zagroził brunet. Potem znowu skierował się w stronę okna i zręcznie przez nie wyskoczył, zostawiając w pokoju sparaliżowanego z szoku szatyna. Gdyby wyszedł kilka sekund później, mógłby zobaczyć szkarłatny rumieniec, pokrywający twarz Erena Jaegera.


	6. Dzień 6: Psychopaci

Ten chapter może zdać się trochę dziwny i chaotyczny, jednak jest kolejnym (już trzecim) kandydatem do rozwinięcia. Teraz czas na moją ulubioną część ^.^.

**Weroxix**: Dziękuję. Robina Hooda raczej nie będę kontynuowała, ale fantasy na 90% powinno się pojawić. Kiedyś.

**kasia240**: historia nie będzie pełna przygód, raczej... coś w stylu lekko aranżowanego małżeństwa? Chociaż jeszcze nie jestem pewna, jak to rozwinę XD

* * *

**Dzień 6: Psychopaci**

Levi oparł głowę o szybę patrząc, jak obraz ulicy rozmazywał się i zostawał w tyle, w miarę jak auto nabierało rozpędu. Siedział na tylnim siedzeniu, za kierowcą, cierpliwie czekając aż ten dowiedzie go na miejsce.

Był z zawodu kimś w rodzaju psychologa i opiekunki do dzieci w jednym. Jego zadaniem było opiekowanie się Potworami, a właściwie pilnowanie, aby nie wpadły w szał. Owe Potwory były tak naprawdę ludźmi po ciężkich, traumatycznych przeżyciach, którzy byli katowani nieraz przez wiele lat; każde z nich cierpiało na rozdwojenie jaźni: posiadali swoją normalną osobowość, oraz tą, która niszczyła wszystko w zasięgu wzroku.

Levi dopiero niedawno skończył naukę, więc był niedoświadczony w zakresie zajmowania się Potworami, lecz jego najlepszy wynik w historii szkoły świadczył, że może go czekać świetlana kariera.

Krajobraz za oknem zmienił się. Zamiast witryn sklepowych i ulic pełnych przechodniów, młody psycholog mógł dostrzec opuszczone, w pół zawalone budynki. Nie dalej jak pięć minut jazdy później, kierowca zatrzymał auto przed czymś, co mogło być kiedyś halą produkcyjną. Levi wysiadł z samochodu i przeciągnął się, próbując przygotować się psychicznie na to, co może zastać w środku. Zaczął iść powoli w stronę wejścia, poprawiając na sobie swoją czarną marynarkę. Zastany widok nieco go zaskoczył.

Na środku pustego pomieszczenia stał młodzieniec o opalonej skórze i poczochranych, brązowych włosach. Swoimi przekrwionymi oczami lustrował wściekle otaczających go, uzbrojonych policjantów.

\- W końcu jesteś - odezwał się głos obok. Levi odwrócił się w jego stronę i spostrzegł Erwina Smita, swojego byłego wykładowcę oraz jednego z lepszych opiekunów. – Czekaliśmy specjalnie na ciebie.

\- Wybacz, że zeszło tak długo, twój telefon był nagły - odpowiedział głosem bez emocji. - Jakim cudem udało wam się go utrzymać w bezruchu?- zadał pytanie.

-Wydaje się nie reagować tak długo, póki nie podejdziemy – odpowiedział. - Zachowuje się jak ranny pies. Warczy, kiedy się zbytnio zbliżymy. Co byś zrobił? - spytał, jakby młodszy mężczyzna wciąż był uczniem.

\- Spróbowałbym go uśpić i modlić się, aby nie zdołał nikogo poturbować. Radziłbym zająć miejsce gdzieś za polem widzenia, zdaje się źle reagować na wymierzoną broń.

Erwin skinął głową, usłyszawszy pożądaną odpowiedź. Dał znak policji, aby tamci przystąpili do działania. Na podwieszanej platformie zajął miejsce człowiek, który był odpowiedzialny za oddanie strzału ze środkiem usypiającym. Nie musiał nawet długo celować, zanim pociągnął spust a igła opatrzona fioletowymi lotkami przecięła powietrze i wbiła się w kark chłopaka stojącego na środku pokoju.

Szatyn zmrużył oczy i szarpnął się do przodu, szarżując w stronę, gdzie stał świeżo upieczony psycholog. Nie zdołał jednak dobiec nawet do policjantów, zanim środek zaczął działać i upadł bezładnie na ziemię. Dwójka ludzi podbiegła do niego i chwyciła go pod ręce, wyciągając na zewnątrz

budynku.

**(~^_^)~**

Siedział na krześle w rogu pokoju, cierpliwie czekając, aż niedawno schwytany człowiek się obudzi. Szatyn, który nie dalej jak trzy godziny temu był w stanie zamordować każdego, kto zanadto zbliżył się do niego, leżał teraz nieprzytomny na łóżku. Z czego Levi był naprawdę zadowolony, Potwór został wcześniej zbadany, wykąpany i ubrany w czyste ciuchy. Teraz, kiedy bród nie zakrywał jego twarzy, zdawał się być młodszy, mniej więcej w wieku dwudziestu paru lat. Miał skórę opaloną na złoto (a nie na brązowo, jak wcześniej myślał Levi) i przypominające w kolorze orzech włosy, które jednak wciąż były w nieładzie. Młodzieniec jęknął cicho i zmrużył oczy, aby po chwili je otworzyć i spojrzeć na Levi'ego swoimi cudnymi, zielonymi tęczówkami. Po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak, i szarpnął się do tyłu, rzucając siedzącemu pod ścianą brunetowi przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy - obiecał Levi. Powoli wstał, starając się nie robić gwałtownych ruchów. Szatyn cofnął się jeszcze bardziej, starając się zasłonić rękoma, które jednak były przykute kajdankami do łóżka.

-Mam na imię Levi - przedstawił się, stawiając powoli krok do przodu. - Poproszono mnie, abym się tobą zajął. Jak masz na imię? - zadał pytanie, jednak nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Podszedł do łóżka i przysiadł na jego krańcu, dość blisko aby szatyn nie mógł się odsunąć, lecz wystarczająco daleko, aby miał trochę przestrzeni osobistej.

\- Eren - padła w końcu odpowiedź. Levi skinął głową.

\- Wiesz, kim są Potwory? - spytał brunet, jednak otrzymał w zwrocie tylko negujące potrząśnięcie głową. - Są to ludzie tacy jak ty, po traumatycznych przeżyciach, u których utworzyła się druga osobowość, która nie przypomina w żaden sposób ludzkiej - wyjaśnił. Nastała chwila ciszy. - Chciałbym ci pomóc. Czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi swoją historię?

\- Kiedy miałem 15 lat, - zaczął niechętnie - moi rodzice zginęli na moich oczach. Nie miałem żadnej rodziny, która mogłaby się mną zająć. Ciągle myślałem, że to moja wina. Znaleźli mnie ludzie, którzy obiecali, że dadzą mi dom. Nie miałem nic innego do wyboru, więc poszedłem za nimi. Z początku było mi tam całkiem dobrze, aż w końcu wszyscy zaczęli mi rzucać dziwne spojrzenia, mówiąc że to ja zabiłem moją rodzinę. Byli też tam inni, po podobnych przejściach. Znęcali się nad nami, mówiąc, że to nasza wina. Część z nich nie przeżyła. Nie pamiętam zbyt dużo, lecz mam wrażenie, że jest ktoś wewnątrz mojej głowy, wciąż drapie w ściany i próbuje się uwolnić. Za każdym razem, kiedy mu się to udaje, tracę świadomość i budzę się, zazwyczaj cały pokryty krwią - skończył i zwiesił głowę. – Czy to wszystko naprawdę była moja wina? Czy jestem potworem, za którego wszyscy mnie uważają?

\- Nie, to nie twoja wina - zapewnił Levi. - To oni cię skrzywdzili. Jeżeli mi na to pozwolisz, postaram się ci pomóc pozbyć się tego głosu.

\- Możesz to zrobić? - zapytał Eren, patrząc na niego ze łzami w oczach.

\- Tak, jeżeli będziesz ze mną współpracował - obiecał psycholog. - Zamieszkasz u mnie. Będziesz miał tam normalny dom. Będziesz jednak musiał nosić obrożę, która pomoże mi w wypadku, gdyby głosy się wydostały. To zajmie dużo czasu, może nawet nie uda mi się całkowicie wszystkiego naprawić, ale na pewno poczujesz się lepiej.

\- Czy… Czy jest jakiś sposób, żebym mógł się na nich zemścić? - zapytał Eren. Jego oczy zalśniły pasją i nienawiścią. Levi nieznacznie uśmiechnął się, widząc ten zapał.

\- Być może, jeżeli nauczysz się panować nad swoją drugą osobowością, mógłbyś się na coś przydać.


	7. Dzień 7: Przedszkole

Przykro mi, że wczoraj nie pojawił się nowy chapter, lecz nie było to z mojej winy (strona przestała reagować na opcje konto/zaloguj/wyloguj). Tak więc, aby to naprawić, dzisiaj nastąpi podwójna aktualizacja.

* * *

**Dzień 7: Przedszkole**

\- Levi! Proszę, tylko ten jeden raz! - błagała na kolanach Hanji.

\- Mówiłem ci, nie lubię dzieci, więc lepiej dla dobra twojego i Sashy, lepiej znajdź kogoś innego - odpowiedział mężczyzna, próbując wyrwać swoją rękę z morderczego uścisku swojej przyjaciółki. Właśnie… czemu w ogóle się z nią zadawał?

\- Ale to sytuacja podbramkowa! Nikogo nie znajdę a ty jesteś na miejscu! Tylko ją do przedszkola zaprowadź, o nic więcej nie proszę! - jęczała żałośnie Zoe.

\- Tylko ten jeden raz. Będziesz mi musiała to jakoś wynagrodzić - syknął przez zęby Ackerman.

\- Dzięki ci, dzięki! - zaczęła tańczyć wokół niego, aż w końcu zawiesiła mu się u szyi. - kocham cię, ty mój niziutki, wiecznie wściekły sąsiedzie.

\- Ja cię za to nienawidzę. Teraz skończ pierdolenie i spadaj, żebym mógł zaprowadzić tę twoją cholerną kopię do przedszkola. - westchnął, po części załamany.

Hanji uścisnęła jeszcze raz swojego przyjaciela i poszła powiedzieć swojej córeczce radosną nowinę, po czym szybko się pożegnała i wyszła z domu; była już spóźniona do pracy.

\- Wujek Levi! - usłyszał, zanim poczuł grzmotnięcie w nogę. Pięcioletnie dziecko, które wyglądało niemal tak samo jak jego wku… irytująca sąsiadka, spojrzało na czarnowłosego mężczyznę i wyszczerzyło swoje mleczne ząbki w uśmiechu.

\- Załóż buty, musimy już wychodzić - polecił Ackerman, z lekką irytacją w głosie. Dziecko radośnie pokiwało główką i zaczęło naciągać obuwie na stopy.

\- Nie umiem zawiązać sznurówek - oznajmiła mała kopia Hanji, nadymając policzki. Levi zdusił w gardle warkot i przyklęknął, wiążąc buciki Sashy.

\- Gotowa do wyjścia? - zapytał. Kiedy w odpowiedzi dostał szeroki uśmiech i kiwnięcie głową, otworzył drzwi i przepuścił dziecko przodem, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Klucze od domu wsunął do kieszeni płaszcza, gdzie spoczęły obok tych do jego mieszkania. Wziął Sashę za rękę i zaczął ją prowadzić w stronę pobliskiego przedszkola. Obiecał sobie, że to jedyny raz, kiedy Hanji zdołała go na coś takiego namówić, a i tak słono za to zapłaci.

Nie dalej niż pięć minut później, stanął przed jednopiętrowym budynkiem, ozdobionym malunkami zwierzątek i patyczkowych, uśmiechniętych ludzi. Kiedy tylko przeszedł przez próg, Sasha wyrwała mu się i pobiegła w stronę szczerzącego się chłopca, z krótko przyciętymi włosami. Levi upewnił się, że z córką sąsiadki wszystko w porządku, po czym odwrócił się, żeby sobie pójść.

\- Przepraszam? – usłyszał za sobą głos, sądząc po barwie, młodego mężczyzny.

Obrócił się i… zapomniał przez chwilę jak się oddycha. Zobaczył przed sobą wyglądającego na dwadzieścia lat osobnika, o opalonej na złoto skórze, cudnych, zielonych oczach i ciemnobrązowych włosach, związanych w krótką kitkę, których kilka luźnych kosmyków opadało na twarz. Rozpuszczone prawdopodobnie sięgałyby ramion. Jedyną myślą, jaka przeleciała mu przez głowę, było „jasna cholera, chcę jego numer!"

\- Nie znam pana… - stwierdził szatyn, mierząc Levi'ego wzrokiem.

\- Tylko odprowadzałem córkę sąsiadki. To raczej jednorazowa sytuacja - odpowiedział, zmuszając swój język do odpowiedniego formułowania słów.

\- Mimo wszystko, chciałbym wiedzieć, kim pan jest - wyjaśnił ostrożnie szatyn, mrużąc lekko oczy. Ackerman ciężko przełknął ślinę.

\- Mam na imię Levi Ackerman, pracuję w firmie trzy budynki dalej. Moja przyjaciółka i jednocześnie sąsiadka, Hanji Zoe śpieszyła się do pracy i poprosiła mnie, żebym odprowadził Sashę. Powinna jednak być w stanie sama ją odebrać.

\- Przepraszam za podejrzenia, ale musiałem wiedzieć. Rozumie pan, że bezpieczeństwo moich podopiecznych jest najważniejsze. - przeprosił, lekko wzdychając.

\- Nie ma za co i rozumiem. Jeżeli pan pozwoli, będę już szedł, nie chcę się spóźnić. Do widzenia - pożegnał się i pospiesznie wyszedł. Kiedy tylko odszedł na bezpieczną odległość, wyciągnął komórkę i napisał sms.

**Do:** Okularnica

**Treść:** Imię, grafik i numer telefonu.

Chwilę później otrzymał odpowiedź.

**Od:** Okularnica

**Treść:** Eren Jaeger, pracuje od rana do 13 w poniedziałki, wtorki i czwartki. Nie znam numeru lecz z tego co wiem, nie ma nikogo. Powodzenia. P.S., zaprowadzisz jutro Sashę? :*

Levi sprawdził kalendarz. Był poniedziałek.

**Do:** Okularnica

**Treść:** Nie musisz dwa razy prosić.


	8. Dzień 8: wykładowca i student

**Dzień 8: Student i Wykładowca**

Eren klął cicho pod nosem, idąc szybko korytarzem. Wykład, na którym powinien być, miał się rozpocząć za trzy minuty, a profesor bardzo nie lubił spóźnialskich; szczególnie to udowadniał, dając niepunktualnym uczniom dodatkowe zadania na zaliczeniu, daleko spoza omawianego materiału.

Akurat brał ostatni zakręt, niemalże biegł ostatnią prostą, widział już drzwi przeklętej sali dziesięć metrów przed sobą, kiedy…

\- EREN! - rozległo się wołanie w korytarzu. Szatyn po raz kolejny zaklął. Rzucił okiem w stronę pomieszczenia, w którym powinien od kilku minut przebywać, starając się ocenić swoje szanse ucieczki w jego stronę. Były nikłe.

\- Cześć Reiner - przywitał się, odwracając w stronę nadciągającego chłopaka.

\- Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? - zapytał wysoki, barczysty blondyn. Jaeger udał, że się zastanawia.

\- Torbę mam, płaszcz zostawiłem w szatni, książki na swoim miejscu… Pieniądze na lunch? - spróbował. Reiner pokiwał głową. - Jeżeli pozwolisz, podzielę się nimi później. Powinienem być teraz na wykładzie, takie tam…

\- Tak, tak, jesteś spóźniony i tym podobne… Problem w tym, że jestem głodny, więc jeżeli byłbyś łaskawy W TEJ CHWILI podzielić się ze mną swoim majątkiem, byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny - przedstawił swoje argumenty wyższy chłopak.

Eren zaczął mamrotać pod nosem, wkładając rękę do torby w poszukiwaniu portfela. Mógłby się postawić wyższemu chłopakowi, lecz nie miał na to teraz czasu.

\- Nie żal ci tak zabierać dzieciakowi pieniądze? - odezwał się kolejny głos, należący do dość niskiego osobnika o czarnych włosach, który piorunował blondyna swoimi stalowoszarymi oczami.

\- Pomyliłeś budynki. Przedszkole po drugiej stronie ulicy - wzruszył ramionami Reiner. - Zresztą, nie zabieram Erenowi pieniędzy, tylko korzystam z dofinansowania dla osób potrzebujących.

\- Uważaj, żeby twoja twarz nie potrzebowała chirurga i dentysty - zagroził niższy. Blondyn roześmiał.

Jaeger patrzył w zauroczeniu, jak niski chłopak podszedł do wyższego, wyprowadził szybkiego kopniaka w kolano przeciwnika, chwycił za rękę i przerzucił przez ramię. Następnie usiadł na piersi blondyna i wykręcił trzymaną rękę.

\- Dasz spokój Erenowi, czy mam ci pokazać, jak wyglądają twoje flaki? - spytał mrocznym głosem brunet. Reinerowi nie trzeba było nic więcej mówić. Może był wielki i silny, lecz zupełnie nie potrafił ani bić, ani się bronić; kiedy robiło się gorąco, zawsze uciekał z podkulonym ogonem.

\- Dzięki, lecz nie musiałeś mi pomagać - odezwał się w końcu szatyn. Niski chłopak zmierzył go wzrokiem, unosząc z zaciekawieniem brew.

\- Nie powinieneś być na wykładzie? - zapytał. Eren rzucił mięsem po raz kolejny, tym razem na głos, obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w stronę sali wykładowczej, o mało co nie wywracając się na śliskiej podłodze. Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poszedł w swoją stronę.

**(~^_^)~**

Eren rzucił swoją torbę na krzesło i klapnął ciężko na siedzeniu obok niej.

\- Rekordowa minuta przed rozpoczęciem - skomentował chłopak obok. Jaeger spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. - Wszystko w porządku? - zadał pytanie, widząc że szatyn nie wygląda normalnie.

\- Armin… - zaczął niepewnie zielonooki. - Chyba się zakochałem…

Armin cieszył się, że w tamtym momencie nic nie pił, ponieważ natychmiast dostał ataku kaszlu.

\- Przepraszam, co zrobiłeś? - poprosił o powtórzenie, święcie przekonany, że źle coś usłyszał.

\- Szedłem do sali, kiedy wpadłem na Reinera - zaczął opowiadać szatyn. - Miałem już mu oddać portfel, kiedy pojawił się on…

\- On? - wtrącił się Arlet. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy jego przyjaciel nie miał gorączki, lub przypadkiem nie uderzył się w głowę.

\- Był niski, lecz naprawdę dobrze zbudowany, gdyby dotknąć jego bicepsa, pewnie byłby twardy jak kamień… Miał strasznie bladą cerę, czarne włosy, wygolone od dołu i twarz bardziej przystojną niż u Brada Pita. Miażdżył Reinera swoimi szarymi niczym chmura burzowa oczami… - zapomniał się Eren.

\- Dobra, koniec, dzwonię po karetkę. Z tobą jest naprawdę źle! - spanikował blondyn.

\- Armin! Ja tu się przed tobą upokarzam, a ty mi z pogotowiem wyjeżdżasz! - załamał się Jaeger.

\- Wybacz… Jak miał na imię „pan przystojny"? - zadał pytanie Arlet. W tej chwili otworzyły się drzwi i do sali wszedł mężczyzna, niosący w ręku listę studentów. - I czy nie był on naszym nowym wykładowcom?

Eren oprzytomniał nagle i spojrzał na podium, gdzie stał jego wybawiciel, który najwidoczniej też zauważył szatyna, ponieważ uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

\- Nazywam się Levi Ackerman, od dzisiaj jestem waszym nowym wykładowcom - przedstawił się brunet, skanując salę swoimi oczami .- Erwin stwierdził, że ma was dosyć i wziął inną grupę, oddając was w moje ręce. Sam niedawno skończyłem studia, więc można powiedzieć, że jestem z materiałem na bieżąco. Nie myślcie jednak, że wam odpuszczę. Macie do mnie jakieś pytania?

\- Czy masz chłopaka lub dziewczynę? - zapytała jedna z osób w tylnich rzędach.

\- Nie mam, ale można powiedzieć, że ktoś już wpadł mi w oko - mówiąc to, spotkał spojrzenie zielonych oczu Erena i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.


	9. Dzień 9: Czerwony Kapturek

Ta bajka od dawna przewijała się przez moje prace, w różnych formach. Historia początkowo miała być zupełnie inna i znajdować się w oddzielnym opowiadaniu, lecz postanowiłam zmienić koncepcję i... proszę! Początkowo, chapter miał być.. echm, "cięższy", lecz jako że kompletnie nie umiem pisać lemonów/smutów/pornów/jakkolwiektącholeręnazwiesz, to... wyszło jak wyszło XD.

Kończę biadolić i na koniec proszę o modlitwę za biedną duszę, która ma jutro ciężki sprawdzian z matmy (który obleje lub cudem dostanie dwóję). Niech wszystkim modlącym się za mnie bóg odpłaci w dzieciach! Albo gejpornach...

* * *

**Dzień 10: Czerwony Kapturek**

Dwa miasta - Trost i Shiganshinę, dzielił las, którego nikt nie był w stanie przemierzyć. Ktokolwiek, kto do niego wkroczył ginął, lub wracał jako posępny cień człowieka, jakim kiedyś był.

Żyła jednak jedna osoba - kurier, która była w stanie bezpiecznie przejść przez las. Nikt nie wiedział, jakim cudem tego dokonywała; nie obchodziło ich to tak długo, póki mogła nosić listy i drobne paczki pomiędzy miastami. Co prawda, istniały inne drogi, łączące oba skupiska ludzi, lecz podróż nimi trwała dłużej niż dwa tygodnie.

Kuriera w wiosce łatwo było rozpoznać- wiecznie chodził w czerwonym płaszczu z głębokim kapturem, który zasłaniał twarz osoby. Nie można było dokładnie określić płci szmuglera, który był niewysokiego wzrostu i drobnej postury. Jedynymi osobami, które widziały twarz i znały jego imię byli pocztowi: Hanji Zoe zamieszkująca Shiganshinę oraz Erwin Smith, żyjący w Troście.

**(~^_^)~**

\- To już wszystkie paczki - oznajmił Erwin, wkładając małe zawiniątko do wiklinowego koszyka - Na kiedy dotrą do Shiganshiny?

\- Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, to jutro, wczesnym świtem - odpowiedział zimny głos bez emocji.

\- Jesteśmy ci naprawdę wdzięczni, Levi, że nosisz pocztę pomiędzy wioskami - zapewnił pocztowy.

\- I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty - wzruszył ramionami kurier, wciągając czerwony kaptur na czarne włosy i zabierając koszyk z lady.

\- Bezpieczniej podróży - życzył Erwin.

Postać odziana w czerwony płaszcz skinęła głową w podzięce i wyszła.

Levi, bo tak miał na imię kurier, wciągnął głęboko w płuca powietrze i spojrzał na niebo. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, plamiąc firmament intensywną czerwienią. Rzucił wzrokiem po raz ostatni po domkach, z kominów których unosiły się strużki siwego dymu, po czym ruszył w stronę lasu.

W gaju było dość ciemno, jakby noc zapadła co najmniej kilka godzin wcześniej. Co jakiś czas, gdzieś w głębi odzywał się puszczyk. Otaczające drzewa zdawały się być poszarzałe i posępne, jakby pozbawione życia. Zeschłe liście chrzęszczały pod jego stopami za każdym razem, kiedy stawiał nogę na ziemi.

W pewnym momencie, zszedł z głównej drogi, wstępując na wąską drużkę, wydeptaną przez dwie osoby i dzikie zwierzęta.

\- Czerwony kapturku, czyżbyś zgubił się w tym ogromnym, posępnym lesie? - odezwał się rozbawiony głos.

Levi spojrzał w górę, skąd dochodził owy dźwięk. Napotkał oczami młodego chłopaka, siedzącego na jednej z gałęzi drzew, szczerzącego się. Chłopak zeskoczył, lądując zgrabnie i bezszelestnie na trawie. Dopiero teraz można było dostrzec parę brązowych, wilczych uszu, umieszczonych na czubku głowy młodzieńca, wśród gąszczu włosów o takim samym kolorze oraz gęsty ogon, zamiatający czubkiem zeschłe liście. Jasnozielone oczy, w których tańczyło rozbawienie, patrzyły intensywnie w te szare, należące do osoby w czerwonym płaszczu.

\- Wiesz, w tym lesie grasują niebezpieczne wilki… - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej kuriera. Nachylił się nad jego ramieniem i szepnął do ucha- Nie boisz się, że może coś ci się stać?

\- Na ścianach mojego domu wisi pełno wilczych skór - odpowiedział Levi z wyzwaniem w głosie. Wilczy chłopak roześmiał się. Chwycił kuriera za dłoń i poprowadził go wąską drużką, która nagle zmieniła się w niewielką polankę, tuż przed wejściem do jaskini.

\- W tym miejscu złożę cię w ofierze duchom tego lasu… - powiedział zielonooki, ustawiając się za plecami czerwonego kapturka, który tylko prychnął z pogardą. Odstawił na ziemię swój koszyk i odwrócił się twarzą do wilka.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i pochylił się nad twarzą Levi'ego.

\- Tęskniłeś za mną? - zapytał z nutką nadziei w głosie.

\- Wiesz, że czasem jesteś nieznośnym dzieciakiem, Eren? - odpowiedział pytaniem niższy.

Eren wyszczerzył zęby i skrócił dystans pomiędzy ich twarzami, łącząc ich usta. Levi zarzucił ręce na kark szatyna, pogłębiając pocałunek. Wilczy chłopak sięgnął ręką, ściągając kaptur z głowy kochanka i wplótł palce w czarne kosmyki, delikatnie je ciągnąc. W odpowiedzi, brunet rozchylił usta, pozwalając szatynowi wsunąć język do swojej jamy ustnej. Jęknął cicho i przybliżył się, pozbywając się przestrzeni, dzielącej ich ciała.

Wolną ręką, wilczy chłopiec zaczął majstrować przy sprzączce płaszcza, który po chwili opadł z szelestem na ziemię. Przeniósł dłonie na front, zaczynając zabawę w rozpinanie guzików koszuli. Podobny zabieg postanowił uczynić Levi. Kiedy obaj zdążyli pozbawić się nawzajem górnej części garderoby, szatyn naparł swoją masą, zmuszając niższego bruneta do pochylenia się, aż w końcu do całkowitego położenia się na trawie. Bez problemu zawisnął nad Levi'm, znacząc drobnymi pocałunkami jego kark i szyję.

\- Czerwony Kapturku, co masz w swoim koszyczku? - zapytał niskim, mrocznym głosem Eren, wydmuchując gorące powietrze na szyję bruneta i całując ją. Wyczuł pod ustami przyspieszony puls. Levi'ego przeszył dreszcz.

\- Znajdą się tam twoje jaja, jeśli nie zabierzesz mnie w jakieś cieplejsze miejsce - zagroził, sięgając po swój czerwony płaszczyk. Wilk zaśmiał się. Zebrał porzucone koszule i przewiesił je przez koszyk, który podał niższemu mężczyźnie, po czym wziął go na ręce i wniósł do małej jaskini.

**(~^_^)~**

\- Myślałam, że będziesz wcześniej. Ludzie zaczęli się niepokoić - oznajmiła Hanji, wyjmując paczki z wiklinowego koszyka.

\- Jak im się nie podoba, to mogą sami chodzić przez las - warknął Levi.

\- Coś ci się stało po drodze? - zapytała ze znaczącym uśmiechem Zoe, kiedy zauważyła malinkę oraz liczne ślady po zębach na karku niskiego mężczyzny.

\- Wilk mnie napadł po drodze - skłamał brunet, nasuwając głębiej kaptur.

\- Aha, to dlatego dziwnie chodzisz? Czyżby ten cały wilk stał na skraju lasu, czekając na ciebie? - drażniła kobieta.

\- Odpierdol się - fuknął Levi, zabierając koszyk i wychodząc z budynku.

Był zły na Erena, który zdecydowanie przesadził poprzedniej nocy. Był pewny, że po powrocie do Trosu, wszyscy będą mówili o „tajemniczym jęczeniu dochodzącym z lasu w środku nocy", posyłając mu spojrzenia pełne szacunku, szeptając „podziwiam go, że nie boi się tam wchodzić".

Cała złość na pewnego osobnika uleciała, kiedy zauważył wesołe oczy i wyszczerzone białe zęby, należące do wilka, czekającego na niego na skraju lasu.


	10. Dzień 10: Criminal

Autor not ponosi odpowiedzialności za stały uszczerbek na zdrowiu psychicznym. Przed przeczytaniem należy zapoznać się z treścią A/N dołączonego do opowiadania bądź skonsultować się z psychologiem lub psychiatrą, ponieważ każdy otp fluff nieodpowiednio dozowany może zagrażać życiu i zdrowiu osób w najbliższym otoczeniu.

* * *

**Dzień 10: Criminal**

(Criminal - przestępca - porywacz)

XD

Levi był osobą naprawdę cierpliwą. Stał godzinę w korku, ok. Czekał w kolejce do kasy, tuż za irytującą osobą, nie ma sprawy. Lecz kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel, odebrał telefon po trzydziestu minutach natrętnego wydzwaniania tylko po to, by powiedzieć, że nie ma czasu i się rozłączyć, stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Ta cholera, zwana potocznie jego przyjacielem od wczesnych klas podstawówki, zbywała go od dobrego miesiąca, ucząc się lub wychodząc ze znajomymi z roku… żeby się uczyć oczywiście. Miał tego serdecznie dosyć.

Zabrał ze stołu swoje kluczyki i chwycił z wieszaka płaszcz, wychodząc. Wściekłym krokiem skierował się do swojego samochodu, ruszył z piskiem opon z miejsca, a dziesięć minut później, zaparkował z podobnym piskiem pod blokiem tej przeklętej kreatury, która go ignorowała. Nie czekając na windę, wbiegł schodami na trzecie piętro i stanął przed dębowymi drzwiami. Podniósł rękę i grzmotnął nią parokrotnie o drewno.

\- Otwieraj Eren, cholero jedna, zanim wezmę te twoje pierdolone książki i wsadzę ci je głęboko w dupę! - uderzył w drzwi po raz kolejny, aż poczuł mrowienie w ręku. Po minucie w progu stanął szatyn, ubrany w luźną bluzkę z długim rękawem i znoszone jeansy. Jego oczy, częściowo skryte za okularami, były podkrążone i zaczerwienione. Wyglądał, jakby zarwał kilka nocek z rzędu.

Levi, nie czekając na jakikolwiek znak od przyjaciela, wyszarpnął z zamka klucze i wyciągnął z mieszkania Erena, zatrzaskując za nim drzwi i zamykając je na klucz.

\- Levi, co ty robisz!? Powinienem się uczyć! - zaprotestował szatyn, próbując wyrwać klucze z uścisku niższego mężczyzny.

\- Cisza, to jest porwanie. Twój argument jest inwalidą - oznajmił i chwycił przyjaciela w pasie, przerzucając go sobie przez ramię. - Póki co, jeszcze nie wiem co chcę jako okup, ale dla własnego bezpieczeństwa lepiej zachowaj milczenie.

\- Levi, do jasnej cholery, powinienem teraz przeglądać materiał. Poza tym, pewnie obudziłeś sąsiadów - protestował Eren. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, kilka par drzwi uchyliło się i wychynęły za nich ciekawskie głowy innych lokatorów bloku.

\- Och, rzeczywiście jest już cisza nocna - nagle uświadomił sobie niski mężczyzna. - Ups! Mówi się trudno.

Nie odzywając się więcej, podszedł do swojego samochodu, otworzył go i rzucił szatyna na tylne siedzenie. Obszedł auto dookoła i sam usadził się za kierownicą.

\- Co ci odwaliło, żeby mnie nagle zabierać w środku nocy! Mam jeszcze masę rze… - zaczął ganić czarnowłosego, lecz ciche, gardłowe warknięcie mu przerwało.

\- Spójrz na siebie. Twoje oczy są tak podkrążone, że niedługo pomyślą, że używasz cieni do powiek. Jestem w stanie się założyć że nie jadłeś nic porządnego i od kilku dni jedziesz na energetykach. Dodatkowo zaczyna od ciebie czuć aromatem jak od spoconego, miesięcznego dresu - wysyczał wściekle przez zęby Levi. - Teraz się w końcu zamkniesz i dasz mi się sobą zająć, nim wykończysz się na śmierć , a ja stracę najlepszego przyjaciela.

Reszta drogi przebiegła w ciszy. Eren, jako że był boso (tak, nie miał nawet skarpet na nogach), został wniesiony do mieszkania przez niskiego, lecz niezwykle silnego mężczyznę. Kiedy jego stopy dotknęły ciepłej podłogi, odwrócił się do przyjaciela, z zamiarem przeproszenia.

\- Nic nie mów - powiedział Levi, nim szatyn zdążył chociażby otworzyć usta. - Idź się wykąp, ja zajmę się kolacją. Nie chcę cię widzieć wcześniej, niż za godzinę. W moim pokoju powinny być jakieś czyste ciuchy, które ostatnio u mnie zostawiłeś.

Eren skinął w podzięce głową i ruszył do sypialni bruneta, skąd zabrał t-shirt i dresy, po czym wszedł do połączonej z pokojem łazienki. Napełnił wannę gorącą wodą i (po uprzednim pozbyciu się z siebie ciuchów) wślizgnął się do niej, czując jak ciepła ciecz rozluźnia jego spięte mięśnie. Przez długi czas po prostu tak leżał, relaksując się, aż w końcu, kiedy woda trochę się ochłodziła, zaczął się porządnie myć. Po wyjściu z wanny wytarł się i założył czyste ciuchy. Bluzkę i jeansy zostawił w koszu na pranie, wiedząc że przyjaciel je przy okazji wypierze… kiedyś. Opuścił łazienkę i udał się do kuchni, skąd roznosił się aromatyczny zapach smażonych warzyw. Od razu poczuł jak ślina napływa mu do ust, czemu towarzyszyło głośne burczenie w brzuchu. Levi usłyszał to i spojrzał przez ramię na szatyna. Eren podszedł do niższego mężczyzny i oparł głowę na jego karku.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział, nie wiele myśląc. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak bardzo był zmęczony.

\- Mów tak dalej, a oświadczę ci się - skomentował sarkastycznie brunet. - Kiedy tylko zjesz, idziesz spać. Rozumiemy się?

\- Tak mamo - wymamrotał w jego kark szatyn.

Minutę później, na stole stały dwa talerze pełne smażonych warzyw, ryżu i kawałków gotowanego kurczaka. Zjedli w ciszy, po czym razem zmyli naczynia.

W domu Levi'ego nie było sypialni dla gości, przez co musieli spać w jednym łóżku. Nie, żeby do tego nie przywykli, Eren jako dziecko był bardzo strachliwy i nieraz w środku nocy wdrapywał się pod kołdrę młodszego o dziewięć miesięcy przyjaciela. Ułożyli się plecami do siebie, dotykając się łopatkami (kolejny nawyk z dzieciństwa). Szybko usnęli.

**(~^_^)~**

Erena obudziło światło słońca, świecące mu prosto w oczy i zapach śniadania, sądząc po aromacie, kawa i omlet. Wstał z łóżka i naciągnął na siebie jedną z za dużych bluz Levi'ego, która leżała na oparciu krzesła. Poranki w mieszkaniu bruneta były zawsze dość chłodne. Podreptał boso do kuchni i usiadł cicho na blacie.

\- Jeżeli tak bardzo ci zależy, mogę cię wypuścić po śniadaniu. Zrobię to tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy obiecasz mi że się sobą należycie zajmiesz - oznajmił niski mężczyzna, nie odwracając się od patelni, na której smażył omlety.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim, jak Syndrom Sztokholmski? - zadał pytanie Eren, podnosząc kubek z kawą, należący do Levi'ego.

\- Możesz zostać, ale do cholery odłóż moją kawę i zrób sobie własną! - wrzasnął brunet i zdzielił szatyna drewnianą łopatką po ręku.

\- Twoja jest lepsza - zaśmiał się Eren, pokazując młodszemu język.


	11. Dzień 11: Dziki Zachód

Dzisiaj, drogie dzieci, opowieść o szeryfie i niebezpiecznym złoczyńcy, która dzieje się na dalekim zachodzie.

* * *

**Dzień 11: Dziki Zachód**

Ciężkie westchnienie zwróciło jego uwagę. Podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc niskiego, młodego mężczyznę o niespotykanej w tym miejscu, bladej karnacji. Miał na sobie ciemnoniebieskie spodnie, skryte za brązowymi bryczesami, długie buty do jazdy konnej, białą koszulę i brązowy bezrękawnik z przypiętą na nim złotą gwiazdą. Jego szare oczy, skryte w cieniu ronda brązowego kapelusza miotały w jego stronę pioruny. Levi Ackerman, szeryf, w końcu się pokazał, aby złapać okolicznego złodziejaszka, po raz trzeci w tym tygodniu.

\- Ile razy mam po ciebie przychodzić i zamykać na cały dzień, zanim w końcu dasz sobie z tym spokój? - zadał pytanie szeryf, przemawiając zmęczonym głosem.

\- Aż w końcu postanowisz się ze mną przespać? - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

Levi zlustrował morderczym wzrokiem złodziejaszka: mającego dziewiętnaście lat chłopaka, z potarganymi, brązowymi włosami i jasnymi, zielonymi oczami. Właściwie, nigdy nic poważnego nie ukradł, jedynie wchodził do cudzych mieszkań, zabierał z nich pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła mu w ręce i wychodził, posiedzieć przy drzwiach, aż szeryf przyjdzie zamknąć złodzieja. Jego czyn był na tyle poważny, że Ackerman musiał go przymknąć, lecz przy tym tak błahy, że nie mógł go zostawić na tydzień bez jedzenia i wody.

\- Zbieraj się, Jaeger i idziemy - polecił brunet z ciężkim westchnieniem. Zielonooki ponownie wyszczerzył zęby i wstał, otrzepując spodnie z piasku.

Szli przez miasto, ręka w rękę (Levi i tak wiedział, że jego więzień nie ucieknie; w końcu i tak kradł i dał się chwytać specjalnie), mijając dwupiętrowy bar, kasyno i budynki mieszkalne, zbudowane z drewna, wszystko to na tle złotego piasku i palącego słońca. W końcu dotarli do małego, jednoizbowego obiektu, zbudowanego tak samo jak wszystkie pozostałe, który był okupowany przez szeryfa. Obaj weszli do środka. Szatyn, nie czekając na żadne polecenia, bez słowa wszedł do „celi" znajdującej się w rogu pokoju; właściwie, był to kąt otoczony metalowymi kratami, z ławeczką służącą za łóżko.

Nic do siebie nie mówili. Jaeger leżał na ławeczce w celi, podziwiając deski sufitu, podczas gdy Levi rozparł się na krześle, kładąc nogi na biurko i zsuwając kapelusz na twarz. Przesiedzieli tak dobrą godzinę, kiedy przez drzwi przeszedł karczmarz, stary Pixis, wlokąc za sobą jakiegoś młodzieńca, w wieku siedzącego za kratkami szatyna.

\- Coś poważnego? - zapytał Ackerman, zsuwając nogi na podłogę i poprawiając nakrycie głowy.

\- Tylko bójka w barze. Zniszczył mi kilka lepszych trunków i parę szklanek - wyjaśnił Pixis - Zamknij go do końca dnia, powinno starczyć.

Levi nie skomentował tego, że starzec powiedział mu, co ma robić, lecz skinął zamiast tego głową.

\- Cześć Jean! - przywitał się zielonooki, machając ręką i uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Znowu, Eren? Nie masz co robić? - westchnął młody rozbójnik.

\- Nie żeby coś, Levi, ale nie mam zamiaru siedzieć z nim w jednej celi. Jeszcze jego głupota na mnie przejdzie! - zaprotestował Jaeger.

Ackerman pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i wypuścił z celi szatyna, umieszczając w niej Jean'a. Usiadł powrotem za biurkiem. Eren wziął krzesło stojące pod ścianą i przysuną je do mebla, usadawiając się obok szeryfa. Położył ręce na blacie i złożył na nich głowę.

\- Jak chcesz, to możesz iść do domu - mruknął chicho brunet.

\- Nie chcę - odpowiedział zielonooki.

\- Powiedz mi, czemu wciąż sprawiasz, że muszę cię zamykać. Czy aż tak bardzo nie doceniasz swojej wolności? - zapytał lekko znudzony całą sytuacją Ackerman.

\- Po prostu próbuję zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę. - wyjaśnił Eren, głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu.

\- Czemu? - chciał wiedzieć.

\- Mówiłem ci już nie raz - bąknął, odwracając głowę.

\- Przykro mi, nie mogę się umawiać ze złodziejem - zgasił zapał szatyna.

\- Miłość potrafi odmienić człowieka - bronił się zielonooki.

\- Obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami - argumentował od niechcenia brunet.

\- Miłość jest ślepa - upierał się przy swoim Jaeger. Spojrzał na szeryfa oczami pełnymi zapału.

\- Może jeśli przestaniesz kraść i zarzucać mnie głupimi propozycjami, to rozważę, co mi teraz powiedziałeś - mruknął Levi, zamykając oczy i odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- Naprawdę? - ucieszył się Eren, siadając prosto. Ackerman otworzył jedno oko i zlustrował radosnego szatyna.

\- Naprawdę. Teraz idź stąd, zanim zmienię zdanie. - polecił z ciężkim westchnieniem. Zielonooki wstał i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. - Na przyszłość, jeżeli chcesz ze mną posiedzieć, to po prostu przyjdź, a nie rozbijaj się po ludziach zabierając im rzeczy. To naprawdę irytujące, chodzić przez pół miasta. - dodał, zanim tamten zdążył wyjść.

Eren uśmiechnął się i opuścił budynek.

\- Cholerne gołąbki - mruknął Jean ze swojej celi.

\- Siedź cicho, albo przetrzymam cię do jutrzejszego wieczora - zagroził Levi. Zsunął kapelusz na twarz i zapadł w płytki sen.


	12. Dzień 12: Wakacje nad jeziorem

Taak... Dzisiaj czysty fluff.

Lily Jackson: (wybacz, że nie odpisałam przy poprzednim chapterze, lecz mój mózg przestał odbierać jakiekolwiek komunikaty i kompletnie zapomniałam. Przepraszam, nie krzywdź TT_TT) Dzięki :3 Mam nadzieję, że reszta pracy będzie się tobie również podobała.

Shampain-san: Omójbożekochanycholerajasna! Senpai mnie notisnął! I can die happy now XD.

* * *

**Dzień 12: Wakacje nad jeziorem**

Levi i Eren znali się już od pół roku, ale dopiero dwa miesiące temu zaczęli się umawiać. Właściwie… przez ostatnich kilka tygodni nie mieli prawie czasu dla siebie, rzadko się spotykali. Uznali, że wspólny wyjazd na kilka dni będzie idealny, aby choć trochę nadrobić stracony czas. Levi chciał wyjechać do jakiegoś innego miasta, pozwiedzać, poznać nowe miejsca… Pewna para niemalże psich, niebiesko-zielonych oczu przekonała go jednak, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. A więc skończyli razem, w wynajętym na trzy dni domku nad jeziorem, w samym środku lasu, bez cywilizacji czy zasięgu.

Budynek, w którym mieli zamieszkać, nie był duży. Składał się z dwóch pięter: na parterze była kuchnia połączona z jadalnią (która również służyła za hol) oraz niewielka łazienka. Drugie piętro było salonem, z przejściem na dość duży taras, z którego widok roztaczał się na jezioro. Kanapa w rogu, stojąca naprzeciwko kominka, była rozkładana, co zapewniało miejsce dla spania. Przed wejściem do domu, ciągnęły się schody, prowadzące do krótkiego pomostu, otoczonego trzcinami po bokach.

Miejsce było bardzo urokliwe. Co najbardziej przypadło Levi'emu do gustu, to zapierające dech w piersiach zachody słońca, chylącego się tuż nad czarną linią drzew i barwiącego zieloną toń wody krwistymi odcieniami.

Pierwszego wieczora, zostawili swoje rzeczy w salonie i usiedli na ławie przy stole, w przytulnej kuchni, wtuleni nawzajem w siebie, popijając gorącą herbatę. Chociaż było już lato i temperatura w środku dnia nie dawała wytchnienia, to w domku było dość chłodno.

Następnego ranka, Levi'ego obudziły promienie słońca (na szczęście nie świeciły mu w oczy; po prostu zapomniał zaciągnąć zasłon i zrobiło się dla niego za jasno). Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył po przebudzeniu się, był pogrążony we śnie mężczyzna tuż obok niego. Jego brązowe włosy spływały mu na opalone czoło. Powieki, z długimi rzęsami skrywały cudowne, zielono-niebieskie oczy, które tak uwielbiał. Usta szatyna były lekko rozchylone.

Levi nie wiedział, jak długo tak leżał, lecz kiedy Eren mruknął cicho i powoli otworzył oczy, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Dzień doby, Śpiąca Królewno - przywitał się, ciepłym głosem, wciąż się uśmiechając. Szatyn mruknął cicho.

\- Siedź cicho, Gburku - rozkazał, zakrywając głowę jedną z poduszek.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Jasnooka - zaśmiał się. W odpowiedzi usłyszał niezadowolone warknięcie.

**(~^_^)~**

Kilka godzin później, po śniadaniu, Eren uparł się, że chce popływać. Levi siedział na pomoście, mocząc stopy w chłodnej wodzie i podziwiał bezchmurne, błękitne niebo. Podskoczył, kiedy poczuł na kostce mokry uścisk, a po chwili szarpnięcie, które go wciągnęło do jeziora. Spanikował, zapominając o resztkach powietrza w płucach. Na szczęście owinęła się wokół niego para silnych ramion, ciągnąc go ku powierzchni. Zaczął łapczywie łapać powietrze. Chociaż był zły na Erena, przywarł do niego mocno.

\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że nie umiesz pływać? - spytał szatyn, owijając swoje ramiona wokół talii niższego mężczyzny.

\- Nie widziałem sensu - odpowiedział, próbując uspokoić oddech.

\- Przestraszyłem się - przyznał szatyn.

\- Co ty nie powiesz - skomentował sucho, kładąc głowę na ramieniu ukochanego.

\- Ufasz mi? - zapytał nagle Eren.

\- Powinienem się nad tym zastanowić - prychnął niższy.

Szatyn odsunął się kawałek, wciąż jednak trzymając drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Połóż się - polecił delikatnym głosem. - Nie bój się, trzymam cię.

Levi skinął głową i powoli przechylił się do tyłu, czując pod sobą pewne ręce, nie pozwalające mu zanurzyć się pod wodę.

\- Rozluźnij się - usłyszał. Wyciągnął ręce na boki i wyprostował nogi. Poczuł, jak zaczyna się unosić na wodzie, a ramiona, które go podtrzymywały, znikają. Tym razem nie spanikował. Chłodna woda częściowo zalewała mu uszy oraz bawiła się jego czarnymi włosami. Spojrzał w niebo, błękitne i pozbawione chmur. Stwierdził, że z tej perspektywy było o wiele piękniejsze, niż kiedy siedział na pomoście. Szczególnie, kiedy nagle w polu widzenia pojawiła się głowa wyszczerzonego szatyna, który patrzył na niego swoimi oczami, przepełnionymi radością.


	13. Dzień 13: Sherlock Holmes

Szczęśliwa 13 ^^.

Na potrzeby tego opowiadania poświęciłam się i obejrzałam cały serial Sherlocka. Doceńcie to poświęcenie (gówno, nie poświęcenie, i tak chciałam go obejrzeć, a teraz miałam pretekst XD).

* * *

**Dzień 13: Sherlock Holmes**

Zmagał się z dręczącymi go demonami. Ścigały go w nocy, przywodząc halucynacje i sny; ścigały go w dzień, przynosząc ze sobą poczucie wiecznego zagrożenia.

Minęło już sporo czasu, a wciąż widział przed oczami żywe obrazy tego, co przeżył. Nie mógł wrócić do normalności i nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła.

Jednak teraz nie to było jego zmartwieniem. Potrzebował mieszkania.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Erwin, powiedział że zna kogoś, kto świetnie nadawałby się na współlokatora.

Tak więc oto Levi Ackerman, weteran, stał w laboratorium, patrząc na sporo młodszego od siebie mężczyznę (ba, można by powiedzieć, chłopaka), wlepiającego swoje oczy w mikroskop. Z tego co mógł o nim powiedzieć, był wyższy o parę centymetrów, miał brązowe włosy, opaloną skórę i nie znał zasad dobrych manier.

\- Wybacz, ale nie mam czasu. Zostaw mi numer, to później wyślę ci adres. Bądź tam jutro o szesnastej - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od mikroskopu.

Do listy rzeczy, których wiedział o swoim nowym współlokatorze mógł dodać to, że był dość nieuprzejmy.

\- Czemu sądzisz, że jestem tu w sprawie mieszkania? - zadał pytanie, będąc lekko zaciekawionym. Szatyn oderwał się od urządzenia i spojrzał na Levi'ego zielonymi oczami.

\- Przyszedłeś tu razem z Erwinem, więc to raczej mało prawdopodobne, żebyś miał jakąś inną sprawę do mnie. Sądząc po ubiorze, pieniędzy za dużo nie masz. Wnioskując po idealnie wyprasowanej koszuli, jesteś maniakiem czystości. Podkrążone oczy świadczą, że wciąż ściga cię to, co kiedyś widziałeś. Słowem, świr i dziwak. Będziemy do siebie dobrze pasować. Przy okazji, mam na imię Eren. Możesz mi pożyczyć telefon?

Levi niechętnie wyjął proszone urządzenie z kieszeni i podał je szatynowi. Tamten napisał coś szybko i po chwili oddał komórkę.

\- Nie masz własnej? - zapytał Ackerman, odbierając komórkę.

\- Mam, ale nie chce mi się jej wziąć - odpowiedział szczerze, wracając do mikroskopu.

\- A gdzie jest? - chciał wiedzieć Levi.

\- W płaszczu - wyjawił, nie odwracając uwagi.

\- Przecież masz go na sobie.

\- Właśnie.

Levi nie wiedział, czy będą naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi, czy skończy mordując szatyna po miesiącu znajomości.

**(~^_^)~**

Aktualnie, wytrzymał już dobre pół roku. Podczas tego czasu dowiedział się, że jego współlokator jest dość ekscentryczny, piekielnie spostrzegawczy, leniwy i ma niewyparzony język. Przynajmniej mieli jedną cechę wspólną. Eren wszędzie za sobą zostawiał bałagan, którego nigdy nie raczył posprzątać.

Ze względu na swoją inteligencję (chociaż czasem Ackerman się zastanawiał, czy szatyn posiada coś takiego) i spostrzegawczość, przyjaciele nazywali go Sherlockiem Holmes'em. Levi'emu przypadł tytuł dr. Watsona.

Eren nie miał stałego zatrudnienia. Rozwiązywał zagadki z miłości, pomagając czasem policji. Ackerman, chciał czy nie, był zmuszony mu w tym pomagać.

Chociaż często rozważał wyciągnięcie pistoletu i strzelenie prosto w ten piekielnie mądry łeb, nigdy tego nie zrobił. Czemu? Z jednej strony czuł sentyment; Eren w pewnym sensie przypominał jego dawną przyjaciółkę. Z drugiej… Demony, które go prześladowały uciszyły się w towarzystwie ekscentrycznego detektywa.

Byli właśnie w środku jednej ze swoich jednostronnych rozmów, podczas których Eren, święcie przekonany że mówi do Levi'ego, wygłaszał swoje przypuszczenia co do nowej sprawy. Ackerman, jak zwykle, nie słuchał go. Mimo, iż często go tak ignorował, był w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko. Nie do końca wiedział co to za uczucie. Przyjaźń? Przywiązanie? Sentyment? Nie odpowiedział na to. Westchnął ciężko i zabrał z wieszaka kurtkę, po czym wyszedł z domu, goniąc "Sherlocka", który zdążył wpaść na jakiś genialny pomysł.


	14. Dzień 14: Karaoke

Co jest lepsze na walentynki, niż publiczne upokarzanie się przy karaoke?

* * *

**Dzień 14: Karaoke**

Był wieczór, około godziny 19, trzeci i prawdopodobnie ostatni bar na ten dzień. Wielu z nich i tak nie byłoby w stanie się ruszyć z miejsca, gdzie zalegli. Świętowali. Był to ważny moment, w końcu jeden z ich przyjaciół miał jutro dostać strzałą w kolano… znaczy się, ożenić. Zaczęli dość wcześnie, lecz z umiarem, przecież trzeba jutro wyglądać odpowiednio! Przyszły pan młody, Mike Zakarius, niemal zrezygnował z napojów zawierających procenty. Nie był zbyt przekonany do tego całego świętowania „ostatniego dnia wolności". Zbyt wiele i tak się nie zmieni w jego życiu; ze swoją wybranką już mieszkał razem, teraz tylko podpisywali papierek, żeby nie uciec od siebie nawzajem.

Levi zapoznawał się z zawartością kolejnej butelki, osuszanej przez niego i przyjaciół. Był dość wyrywny, nie tylko ze względu na świętowanie. Próbował zapić myśli o pewnym uroczym szatynie, siedzącym kilka stołków dalej.

Znał Erena od niedawna. Był przyjacielem Hanji, wybranki Mike'a. Spotkali się podczas jednej z dzikich imprez, wyprawianych przez ekscentryczną parkę. Kiedyś Levi nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, lecz kiedy zobaczył ten śliczny uśmiech oraz przepiękne, zielone oczy, wiedział, że był już stracony. Tylko jak wyznać uczucia osobie, którą zna się od niedawna?

Tak więc, zapoznawał się bliżej z zawartością kieliszka, mglistym umysłem zdając sobie sprawę z konsekwencji. Chociaż inni stwierdziliby, że Levi jest w takim samym stanie, jak na początku, tak naprawdę osiągnął poziom, po którym nie będzie nic pamiętał następnego ranka.

Chłopcom udało się ubłagać właściciela knajpy, aby użyczył im karaoke. Co odważniejsi zaczęli okupować mikrofon, starając się wydzierać mordę w rytm melodii, udając chociaż, że śpiewają tekst piosenki. Nikogo nie obchodziło, że robili to z marnym skutkiem.

Levi już dawno przestał myśleć racjonalnie, więc publiczne upokorzenie się wśród ludzi, którzy i tak nie będą nic pamiętali, nie wydawało się takie złe. Sam postanowił spróbować swoich sił.

**(~^_^)~**

Eren od samego początku był bardzo ostrożny. Wiedział, że miał lekką głowę i nie chciał skończyć pod stołem. Dużą część wieczoru spędził, rozmawiając z Mike'm. Rozpoznał mężczyznę, siedzącego dwa stołki dalej. Był to Levi, przyjaciel pana młodego. Nie wiedział czemu, niski mężczyzna co jakiś czas posyłał mu dziwne spojrzenia spode łba. Niepokoiło go to. Osobiście uważał, że Levi'ego za dość atrakcyjnego…

\- Hejka~! Co u was? - odezwał się radosny, kobiecy głos.

\- Hanji? Co ty tu robisz? - zdziwił się Eren, zauważając obok siebie swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Dziewczyny bawią się w knajpie naprzeciwko, więc postanowiłam wpaść z odwiedzinami - wyjaśniła, szczerząc się. - Ooo… Wyjmij telefon, kawalerze Jaeger. Mój niziutki, ponury przyjaciel przekroczył „limit pamięci" i ma zamiar upokorzyć się publicznie. Nie można przepuścić takiej okazji.

Eren bezmyślnie wyjął telefon i podał go przyjaciółce. Tamta od razu włączyła kamerę i nakierowała ją na Levi'ego, który właśnie wybierał piosenkę.

Oczy dwójki mężczyzn na chwilę się spotkały. Niższy z nich, choć pewnie stał na nogach, miał policzki przyozdobione jasnym rumieńcem. Rozbrzmiały delikatne akordy, wydawane przez gitarę akustyczną, po których po sali rozszedł się pewny głos, wcale nie zdradzający ilości wypitego alkoholu.

\- If I would tell you, how much you mean to me, I think you wouldn't understand it – wyśpiewywał Levi, idealnie trafiając w każdą nutę. - So, I'll wait, I'll wait until this day comes, when you will understand me.

Hanji zachichotała, Mike w ciszy wychylił kufel piwa, a Eren mentalnie przygotowywał się do zebrania szczęki z podłogi. Przez cały czas, obaj nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku. Przyszła panna młoda mruknęła pod nosem coś o „napięciu seksualnym wiszącym w powietrzu".

\- But I can't help myself, I can't stop myself, I am going crazy. And I can't stop myself cannot control myself, I am going crazy – kontynuował niski mężczyzna, wciąż idealnie trafiając w nuty. - And I love you, I want you, I want to talk to you, I wanna be with you. And I love you, I want you, I want to talk to you… I wanna be with you - po tym Eren miał oficjalnie dosyć. Chciał wyłączyć to cholerne urządzenie, które umożliwiało ludziom dokonywanie publicznego aktu samobójstwa własnej godności, lecz… zabrakło prądu. Jak się później okazało, w całej dzielnicy. Hanji już nie mogła utrzymać telefonu i zaczęła tarzać się ze śmiechu po podłodze. Mike dalej wypijał piwo, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało (on był potworem), choć w między czasie, wyjął zapalniczkę i zaczął nią bujać w powietrzu. Levi w ciszy zszedł z podium i zajął swoje wcześniejsze miejsce.

\- Eren~! - zagruchała Hanji. - Mój mały przyjaciel chyba ma dosyć. Czy byłbyś łaskaw zabrać go do domu i przypilnować, żeby nie obił sobie swojej pięknej buźki na meblach?

Jaeger westchnął ciężko i zabrał swoją komórkę z rąk Hanji, po czym poszedł zgarnąć osobę, która w sposób dość bezpośredni wyznała mu miłość. Jako że Levi nie mógł znaleźć kluczy do swojego mieszkania, Eren musiał zabrać go do siebie.

**(~^_^)~**

Levi obudził się z morderczym bólem głowy. Na początku miał wszystko w głębokim poważaniu i cały świat mógł go pocałować w sam środek jego bladej, zgrabnej dupy. Po chwili jednak sobie uświadomił. Spał w obcym łóżku. Zerwał się natychmiast (czego szczerze pożałował) i wyjrzał przez okno. Nawet nie kojarzył okolicy! Przeklął soczyście swoją ukochaną wiązanką, której pozazdrościłby mu niejeden marynarz z wieloletnim doświadczeniem.

Podkradł się do drzwi i uchylił je, badając teren. Zobaczył uroczego szatyna, który stał do niego tyłem, przygotowując coś w kuchni, otwartej na salon. Odetchnął głęboko. Może popełnił jakiś błąd, ale przynajmniej obudził się w domu osoby, którą znał. Wyszedł normalnie z pokoju, udając się w stronę kuchni.

\- Cześć - przywitał się Eren.

\- Cisza - odpowiedział Levi. Szatyn zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Do ceremonii mamy jeszcze kilka godzin, więc może uda mi się doprowadzić cię do porządku - oznajmił Jaeger z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Słuchaj, Eren. Nie za dużo pamiętam z poprzedniej nocy, więc od razu przepraszam, jeżeli powiedziałem coś głupiego - powiedział. Brak reakcji. - Albo zrobiłem - dodał, lecz nadal bez jakiegokolwiek znaku z drugiej strony. - Albo oba.

\- Mi nic specjalnego nie zrobiłeś - zapewnił szatyn. - Raczej swojej godności.

\- Jak to?

Eren wyjął telefon z kieszeni i podał go niższemu mężczyźnie, uruchamiając w między czasie filmik, nakręcony poprzedniego wieczoru. Levi oglądał go z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Wybacz, przez przypadek usunął mi się - oznajmił, oddając szatynowi jego własność.

\- Nie martw się, Hanji ma kopię - zapewnił Jaeger, z szerokim uśmiechem na swojej cholernej, _cudnej _twarzy.

\- W jaki sposób mam traktować to trochę niejednoznaczne wyznanie? - zapytał po jakimś czasie.

\- Skąd pewność, że to do ciebie adresowałem? - odbił Levi, starając się ratować resztki godności.

\- Proszę… Kiedy ktoś cię rozbiera wzrokiem, jakby chciał cię… echm, przelecieć na barze, bez względu czy jest w pobliżu publika, czy nie, to czasem odnosi się podobne wrażenie, o ukierunkowanym zwrocie słów - wyjaśnił.

\- Cholerny psycholog - mruknął pod nosem Levi.

\- Więc… Jak mam to potraktować? - Eren zadał ponownie pytanie, opierając się o blat i kierując całą swoją uwagę na niższego mężczyznę.


	15. Dzień 15: W kosmosie

Ten chapter jest kolejnym kandydatem do rozwinięcia, lecz nie będzie to opowieść, jakie miałam w zwyczaju pisać wcześniej, lecz 3-4 kadry z życia bohaterów.

Dzisiejszy temat opiera się o serię gier "Mass Effect", lecz bez paniki, nie zagłębia się w fabułę, raczej wykorzystuje kilka pojęć i faktów. Objaśnienia zamieszczam poniżej:

Biotyka- moce opierające się na sile umysłu. Niektóre rasy mogą naturalnie używać biotyki, inne (jak ludzie) potrzebują do tego implantów. Biotyk może ciskać wrogów, tworzyć małe pola grawitacyjne, tarcze, czy pociski biotyczne.

Cytadela- stacja kosmiczna, centrum polityczne, finansowe i handlowe galaktyki.

* * *

**Dzień 15: W kosmosie**

Cytadela była nowoczesną stacją kosmiczną, zbieraniną wszystkich możliwych kultur. Wszędzie można było dostać się promem, hologram mógł wskazać drogę. Słowem: wszystko było sprawne i szybkie. No… wszystko z wyjątkiem wind.

Eren Jaeger czekał, aż to piekielne urządzenie wjedzie w końcu tylko po to, aby mógł do niego wsiąść i na powrót zjechać (nie, na Cytadeli nie było schodów). Wnerwiony wybijał stopą rytm o podłogę, wsłuchując się w szum nadjeżdżającego dźwigu. _Nareszcie!_

Drzwi cicho rozsunęły się. Poczekał, aż ludzie wysiądą, zanim sam wszedł i zajął miejsce pod przeszkloną ścianą. Schylił głowę i przymknął oczy.

Dostał przydział na nowy statek, Titan, który miał wylecieć całkiem niedługo z portu, na swój pierwszy rejs.

Z rozmyślań wyrwały go ciche kroki. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył kaprala Leiv'ego Ackerman'a, zwanego najsilniejszym żołnierzem. To właśnie pod jego dowództwo miał być oddany nowy statek, na który przydział dostał Eren.

Wyprostował się i zasalutował. Mężczyzna, który był niższy, niż by ktokolwiek pomyślał, skinął głową i oparł się o ścianę, tuż obok podwładnego.

Drzwi zamknęły się, a winda cicho ruszyła w swoją powolną drogę na dół.

\- Sir…- zaczął Jaeger, zwracając na siebie uwagę. - Chciałbym się przedstawić. Jestem Eren Jaeger, biotyk. Dostałem przydział na pański statek.

\- Po co biotyk na Titanie? - zadał pytanie, mierząc towarzyszącą mu osobę wzrokiem. Towarzysz był młody, wyższy od niego. Miał uroczą twarz oraz masę brązowych, rozczochranych włosów. Ubrany był w zwykłe, szare spodnie i białą koszulę. Nie wyróżniałby się z tłumu, gdyby nie oczy: jedno intensywnie zielone, drugie złote.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, sir - odpowiedział niepewnie Eren.

\- Nie ważne. Pewnie Erwin postanowił, że tak będzie lepiej - Ackreman westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Komandor Smith? - zdziwił się szatyn.

\- Co prawda, to ja jestem dowódcą statku, lecz Erwin lubi mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. Jako członkowi rady galaktycznej, wolno mu.

Nie odzywali się do siebie; atmosfera stała się ciężka. Eren w duchu przeklinał cholerne urządzenie, które chyba nie mogło się wolniej wlec.

Po minucie powolnego opadania, winda wydała z siebie śmieszne chrobotanie i zatrzymała się, a światła w środku zamrugały, po czym całkowicie zgasły.

\- Przepraszamy, nastąpiła awaria. Personel przybędzie państwu z pomocą w ciągu godziny - odezwał się kobiecy głos.

\- Cholera! - syknął Ackerman. - Powiadomię załogę, że się spóźnimy - oznajmił i wykonał telefon, wykorzystując bransoletę zawieszoną na jego przedramieniu.

Pięć minut później, kiedy obaj siedzieli w ciszy, Eren uświadomił sobie, że klimatyzacja też przestała działać. _Świetnie!_ Teraz naprawdę nienawidził tych cholernych dźwigów.

Levi wstał i zdjął z siebie swój długi płaszcz, który wcześniej nosił. Teraz pozostał w takim samym ubraniu, jakie miał Eren, lecz o wiele lepiej dopasowanym.

\- Poczekamy sobie - fuknął kapitan na powrót siadając i ciskając płaszczem przez długość kabiny.

Jaeger ukradkiem przyjrzał się niższemu mężczyźnie. Od dawna był jego idolem, w którym zdołał się zauroczyć. Przebywanie razem, w małym pomieszczeniu, bez klimatyzacji, nie pomagały utrzymywaniu jego myśli pod kontrolą.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle wyobraził sobie te silne ramiona, przyszpilające go do ściany i odrywające od ziemi, usta sunące po karku w dół… Musiał przestać.

Levi delikatnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Wiesz, że po tym jak w końcu Titan wyruszy w rejs, nie wróci zbyt szybko na Cytadelę? - zadał nagle pytanie Levi - Życie na statku nie sprzyja związkom na odległość.

\- Nie mam nikogo - wyjaśnił Eren. Sam nie wiedział czemu postanowił podzielić się tym faktem. Może miał nikłą nadzieję, że kapitan go zauważy?

Ackerman mruknął tylko pod nosem, na znak że zrozumiał.

Przesiedzieli godzinę w ciszy. Personelowi w końcu udało się sprowadzić windę do doków, gdzie Eren i Levi mogli wyjść i udać się w stronę Titana. Ackerman naciągnął z powrotem płaszcz, stawiając jego kołnierz.

\- Spóźniłeś się! - odezwał się głos, należący do wysokiego blondyna, którego włosy były spięte w kucyk.

\- Nie wkurzaj mnie Erd, albo wylecisz z tego statku, nim na dobre się na nim zagościsz! - zagroził Levi.

\- Nie pozbędziesz się przecież swojego pilota! - zaprotestował blondyn.

Jaeger został kilka kroków z tyłu, patrząc jak kapitan, razem z grupką ludzi wchodzi na pokład. Nagle sobie uświadomił, że będzie otoczony obcymi twarzami.

\- Hej, Eren! - ktoś klepnął go w ramię. Odwrócił się i zobaczył swojego przyjaciela, Armina.

\- Co tu robisz? - zdziwił się szatyn.

\- Jestem nowym nawigatorem - wyjaśnił. Jaeger uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie był już sam. Obaj ruszyli w stronę wejścia na statek. - Wiedziałeś, że Levi potrafi czytać w myślach?

Eren zatrzymał się w pół kroku, przypominając sobie, co myślał w windzie.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? - zapytał, nie ukrywając przerażenia w głosie.

\- Takie słyszałem plotki - wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. Biotyka zalał zimny pot.

* * *

Tak, w pierwszej części gry te windy naprawdę są tak piekielnie wolne ;)


	16. Dzień 16: Wampir Levi

Na śmierć zapomniałam podać tytułów piosenek, których używałam. Zabijcie TT_TT.

Tak więc, w chapterze 5, Eren nucił sobie "Utopia" od Within Temptation, a w chapterze 14, Levi upokarzał się do "I can't help myself" od The Kelly Family.

Ze względu na dzisiejszy temat przewodni, poniższy tekst jest naprawdę pozbawiony sensu. Przepraszam.

* * *

**Dzień 16: Wampir Levi**

Życie toczyło się swoim wolnym rytmem. Dni zmieniały się w tygodnie, które tworzyły miesiące, tylko po to, aby niepostrzeżenie przeinaczyć się w lata. Wiele rzeczy się zmieniło, mało co pozostało takie samo. Na pewno to, że żyli za murami, na zewnątrz których panowały tytany, było niezmiennym faktem.

Armin zapuścił włosy, które teraz spinał w kucyk, a jego niebieskie oczy skryły się za okularami. Mikasa wciąż nosiła swój szalik (który teraz był dość zniszczony), lecz jej śliczne włosy zostały krótko ścięte. Eren urósł jeszcze wyższy niż wcześniej, a jego oczy zdawały się bardziej przypominać świeżą trawę. Tak samo jak Armin, zapuścił włosy, aby związać je z tyłu głowy, w podobny sposób, jak kiedyś nosił Erd.

Jednak jedna osoba się nie zmieniła, nie ważne jak dużo czasu upłynęło.

\- Levi heichou! - krzyknął Eren, zwracając na siebie uwagę przełożonego, który teraz był drugim w dowództwie, zaraz po Hanji Zoe.

\- Co się stało, nieznośny dzieciaku? - zapytał niski mężczyzna, odwracając się. Zaklął cicho pod nosem, widząc jak wysoki stał się Jaeger przez te wszystkie lata.

\- Chciałem z panem porozmawiać. Na osobności - poprosił. Kapral skinął głową i wyszedł razem z młodym mężczyzną przejść się po okolicy. Zaszli do małego lasku, oddalonego o kilometr drogi od zamku.

\- Ile masz lat? - zadał nagle pytanie szatyn.

\- Trzydzieści cztery - odpowiedział poważnie dowódca.

\- Od jak dawna?

Wargi kaprala drgnęły w małym uśmieszku.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Intryguje mnie to od dawna - zaczął zielonooki - Nie ważne ile czasu minęło, zawsze wyglądasz tak samo. Jesteś super szybki i silny. Masz bladą skórę, pozbawioną jakichkolwiek skaz. Twoje oczy zdają się ciemnieć, lecz nagle znikasz i wracają do normalności. Twoja skóra jest wiecznie zimna. Nie postarzałeś się przez te wszystkie lata… Wiem kim jesteś.

\- Tak, Eren. Powiedz to na głos - polecił niskim głosem, kryjąc uśmiech.

\- Jesteś… najsilniejszym wojownikiem ludzkości! - powiedział Eren, wstrzymując oddech.

\- Nie boisz się? - spytał cicho heichou. - Nie boisz się ze ci wpierdolę za te głupoty?

\- Nie boję się - szepnął Eren. - Wiem, że mnie nie zabijesz.

\- Czy aż tak mi ufasz? - mruknął cicho, zbliżając się do szatyna. Jaeger ciężko przełknął ślinę.

\- Wiem, że jestem ostatnią nadzieją ludzkości. Jestem wam zbyt potrzebny, żeby mnie zabić za takie głupoty - odpowiedział patrząc z wyzwaniem w szare oczy.

\- A jak byś zareagował, gdybym powiedział, że jestem wampirem? - twarz Levi'ego była tylko milimetry od twarzy Erena. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez długi czas, aż nagle wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam, za całą tą głupotę, po prostu zdawałeś się strasznie ponury - przeprosił zielonooki, oferując nieśmiały uśmiech. Heichou zachichotał.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic innego do roboty, powinieneś sprzątać. Jeszcze trochę i odkryłbyś moją małą tajemnicę - oznajmił poważnym głosem. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy szatyna. Spojrzał na przełożonego ze zdziwieniem, zapominając o zamknięciu ust.

Tym razem Levi zaczął się głośno śmiać.

\- Powinieneś widzieć swoją głupią minę - wydusił między napadami śmiechu.

\- Bardzo zabawne - mruknął obrażony Jaeger, obracając się i zaczął iść w stronę, z której przyszli.

\- Wybacz, ale sam to zacząłeś - bronił się kapral, doganiając wysokiego szatyna. Naprawdę nie wiedział, kiedy ten dzieciak zdążył aż tak wyrosnąć i stać się mężczyzną. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i wsunął swoją drobną, zimną dłoń w większą i ciepłą, należącą do szatyna. Szli dalej w ciszy.


	17. Dzień 17: Aktorzy

Krótko i na temat: kolejny kandydat do rozwinięcia, ponownie bez głębszej fabuły. Polecam głosować na to ze względu na przyszłego tsundere-Levi'ego oraz liczne gaszenie uczuć starającego się Erena.

Weroxix: Zabij, zapomniałam odpowiedzieć TT_TT. Cieszę się, że chapter się podobał. Będę się starała nie zagłębiać za bardzo w fabułę i planuję przedstawić tylko kilka scen z życia bohaterów. Osobiście, bardzo polecam zapoznanie się z Mass Effect, to naprawdę świetny RPG. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam o Ubiku, lecz od razu spojrzałam i przyznaję, że zapowiada się dość ciekawie... Niestety, nie wiem jak mogłabym rozwinąć Czerwonego Kapturka (choć już niejednokrotnie słyszałam, że powinnam). A wena się przyda, bo jeszcze mam kilka chapków do dokończenia :P.

Shampain-san: nie ómiraj mi tu, bo nie będę miała kogo zabijać!

* * *

**Dzień 17: Aktorzy**

\- Dziękuję, na dzisiaj koniec! - rozszedł się po sali głos reżysera.

Levi odetchnął głęboko i przeciągnął się. Przez cały dzień kręcili zdjęcia do kolejnego odcinka.

Miał 18 lat i dopiero niedawno zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły aktorskiej, a już miał szczęście dostać rolę w świetnie zapowiadającym się serialu. Produkcja nosiła nazwę „Atak Tytanów" i opowiadała historię ludzi, uwięzionych za murami, którzy usiłowali przezwyciężyć potwory, przez które utracili tereny, oraz wydostać się z tej klatki. Chociaż był tak młody i niedoświadczony, grał rolę trzydziesto cztero (to nie wina Levi'ego, że miał wyraz twarzy, który go postarzał!) letniego kaprala Rivaille, ponurego mężczyzny nazywanego najsilniejszym żołnierzem. Jego bohater był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Levi'ego - wesołego chłopaka, gotowego pomóc każdemu, komu tylko zdołał.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na absolutną gwiazdę planu filmowego, Erena Jaegera, odgrywającego rolę głównego bohatera, Ellena - piętnastoletniego chłopaka, który potrafił zmieniać się w jednego z potworów, z którymi ludzkość walczyła. Eren, jak na swoje dwadzieścia trzy lata wyglądał naprawdę młodo i również nie pasował charakterem do swojego bohatera. Był raczej jak Rviaille: ponury, samotny, gburowaty i zadzierający nosa.

\- Mógłbyś zejść mi z drogi? - odezwała się gwiazda planu do Levi'ego. - Żółtodzioby takie jak ty nie powinny kręcić się pod nogami doświadczonych aktorów.

Jeszcze jakiś czas temu, Levi przeprosiłby i usunąłby się na bok, lecz po tak długim czasie odgrywania roli Rivaille'a, zdążył co nieco przejąć z jego osobowości.

\- Wybacz, jaśniepanie - powiedział głosem opływającym w fałszywą słodkość, - lecz taki plebs jak ja tylko zabrudził to miejsce swoją obecnością. Lepiej wybierz inną drogę, abyś nie ubrudził swoich drogich bucików.

Eren prychnął pogardą i przeszedł obok Leviego, ignorując młodszego aktora.

\- Levi, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał znajomy głos. Obok nowicjusza pojawił się jego przyjaciel, Armin, odgrywający rolę bliskiego towarzysza Ellena.

\- Tak, nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział. - Po prostu irytuje mnie nasza gwiazdeczka.

\- Nie bądź dla niego zbyt ostry - poprosił Armin. - Wiem, że potrafi człowieka wkurzyć, lecz wiele przeszedł. Jego rodzina zginęła na jego oczach, więc teraz maskuje ból swoją arogancją.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - zaciekawił się Levi, mierząc wzrokiem swojego przyjaciela. Musiał przyznać, że ten chłopak idealnie pasował charakterem do odgrywanej roli.

\- Wiesz, pracuję z nim dużo na planie… Mogłem też zupełnym przypadkiem grzebnąć mu w papierach… - wyjaśnił. Młody aktor roześmiał się.

**(~^_^)~ **

\- Przesuń się, blokujesz drzwi - polecił Eren, morderczym głosem.

\- Och, przykro mi - oznajmił Levi. - Pozwolę ci przejść, lecz najpierw mnie wysłuchasz.

\- Tylko się pośpiesz, cukiereczku - sprowokował starszy mężczyzna, wywracając oczami.

\- Wiesz, że nie masz przyjaciół, bo jesteś skończonym dupkiem? - zaczął młody aktor.

\- Odkryłeś Amerykę - skomentował.

\- Rozumiem, że możesz mieś traumatyczne wspomnienia, ale do cholery nie wyżywaj się na innych. Zadzieranie nosa w niczym ci nie pomoże.

\- A ty co, matka miłosierdzia? – zaśmiał się Eren.

\- Żebyś wiedział - Levi zmierzył go wzrokiem. - Wiem, że pewnie i tak będziesz miał to w swojej szanownej dupie, ale gdybyś postanowił, że smutno ci samemu, to… - przygryzł wargę, przygotowując się na powiedzenie kilku słów. - To mógłbym się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Może to przemyślę. Teraz się przesuń - rozkazał, mierząc niższego spojrzeniem, które nie było takie samo jak wcześniej. Teraz, w jego oczach było widać ból.

**(~^_^)~**

\- Gdzie się podziali? Zaraz zaczynamy! - denerwował się reżyser.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział Armin. - Może uciekli? W końcu mają do zagrania ciekawą scenę… - zachichotał.

Reżyser prychnął. Szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę osobistej przebieralni Erena i nie martwiąc się o pukanie, szarpnął drzwi, które natychmiast się otworzyły.

Nie wiedział, czy powinien przeprosić i wyjść, czy nakrzyczeć na aktorów za spóźnienie i…

\- Za pięć minut zaczynamy - oznajmił w końcu i wyszedł.

Eren, który był zajęty ściąganiem bluzki z młodszego aktora zaśmiał się. Levi zdzielił go po głowie.

\- Czego rżysz? - syknął niższy z dwójki.

\- Nic - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. - Lepiej chodźmy, zanim inni zaczną coś podejrzewać.

Levi prychnął i zaczął zbierać z ziemi porzuconą garderobę.

\- Robisz coś wieczorem? - zadał pytanie starszy.

\- To zależy - poinformował Levi.

\- Możesz do mnie wpaść - zagruchał Eren tuż przy uchu niższego.

\- Zastanowię się - rzucił z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

Na początku Levi chciał po prostu zaprzyjaźnić się ze starszym, samotnym aktorem, lecz po miesiącu skończył w związku, utrzymywanym w tajemnicy przed zespołem. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało.

Eren okazał się być dość podobny do swojego bohatera, kiedy się przełamało jego warstwy.


	18. Dzień 18: PRIZE

Zanim zacznę: dzisiejszy chapter miał być crossoverem z PRIZE'a, do którego nie mam żadnych praw. Autorem jest Kattlett, ja tylko wykorzystałam ogólny pomysł walk ulicznych i nagrody. Osobiście, gorąco polecam zapoznanie się z jej pracami, są naprawdę świetne.

Guest: Dziękuję :3. Powiem ci, że to nie to samo, jeśli się nie słyszało wcześniej piosenki, którą śpiewał. Jest to jeden z lepszych utworów do kastracji honoru (chociaż piosenka jest urocza 3).

(Teoretycznie, jeżeli będzie ktoś bardzo męczył, mogę tą koncepcję trochę rozszerzyć, lecz nie jestem do niej przekonana. Wszystko zależy od was)

* * *

**Dzień 18: PRIZE**

Ludzie tacy, jak on nie mieli domu, nazwiska, czy sensu życia. Wegetowali z dnia na dzień, biorąc udział w walkach ulicznych, aby zdobyć niewolników, którzy mogliby przynieść im jakieś korzyści.

Slumsy pełne były takich ludzi: bezwzględnych, gotowych zabić bez mrugnięcia okiem, byleby dotrwać następnego wschodu słońca.

Jedyne, czego mógł być pewny to, to że miał na imię Levi. Przynajmniej, tak na niego wszyscy wołali. Nie wiedział nic o swoich rodzicach, rodzeństwie czy jakichkolwiek krewnych. Żył w slumsach od kiedy tylko pamiętał. Na początku kradł, aby zaspokoić podstawowe potrzeby. Z wiekiem, kiedy nabrał trochę siły, zaczął brać udział w walkach ulicznych. Był dość twardym przeciwnikiem, o mocnym uderzeniu i niezwykłej wytrzymałości, lecz jeszcze nie zdobył żadnego niewolnika. Jednak dzięki nieustannej walce, jego imię było powszechnie szanowane i nie wchodzono mu w drogę.

W końcu przyszła nowa dostawa żywego towaru. Chciał czy nie, wziął udział w turnieju.

Początkowe walki były naprawdę banalne, nie musiał nawet sięgać po broń, aby pokonać przeciwnika w mniej niż trzy minuty. Z czasem, rywale zaczęli robić się silniejsi, zręczniejsi, a niektórzy nawet mądrzejsi. Nie wystarczyła już brutalna siła, aby znokautować drugą osobę.

Wszyscy, którzy myśleli, że Levi nie potrafi nic, poza wyprowadzeniem silnego podbródkowego, mylili się. Był piekielnie szybki i gibki, niczym liść tańczący na wietrze unikał każdego ciosu. Zamiast używać potężnej siły pięści, zaczął walczyć przy pomocy nóg, zadając obrażenia z dłuższego dystansu.

W końcu, doszedł do finału.

Jego przeciwnikiem był Mike, starszy chłopak, prawdziwy gigant. Mike był dość miłym gościem, lecz tak jak każdy inny, łapał każdą nadarzającą się okazję, aby polepszyć swój standard życia.

Levi wiedział, że walka nie będzie łatwa i że powinien być bardzo ostrożny. Pięści Mike'a miały podobny zasięg, co kopniaki Levi'ego. Olbrzym jednak nie był tak szybki.

Levi postanowił na początku unikać ciosów, szukając luki w postawie przeciwnika, pozwalającej na wyprowadzenie szybkiego i skutecznego ataku, bez narażania się na utracenie zębów. Lawirował między próbującymi go dosięgnąć kończynami tak szybko, że był niemal niewidoczny dla oczu, a jego długie, związane w kucyk włosy zostawiały za nim czarny ogon. Wiedział, że to niebezpiecznie mieć tak długie włosy podczas walki, lecz ciemny ogon, ciągnący się za jego plecami mógł czasem dobrze zdezorientować przeciwnika lub zmusić go do zbliżenia się, kiedy ten próbował go za nie szarpnąć.

Tak więc Levi lawirował wokół Mike'a, przyglądając się uważnie postawie giganta. W końcu znalazł małą lukę, pozwalającą na szybkie uderzenie pod żebra.

Zaryzykował zbliżenie się, uchylając się przed pięścią, frunącą w jego stronę. Naprężył dłoń i wkładając całą siłę w rękę, czubki palców wbił między żebra przeciwnika. Zauważył, że tamten się zachwiał, co wykorzystał na podcięcie go od dołu. Mike nie dał się zaskoczyć i zręcznie wybił się, wręcz lewitując nad nogą, która miała go powalić na twardy grunt.

Wykorzystując moment, Levi wyprowadził wysokiego kopniaka z półobrotu, mając nadzieję, że ciężkie buty, które nosił, zadadzą choć znikome obrażenia. Trafił w łopatkę.

Przeciwnik syknął i natychmiast chwycił za uderzone miejsce, cofając się kilka kroków.

Levi domyślił się, że Mike jakiś czas temu został ranny w ramię. Postanowił zachować choć resztki honoru w walce i nie atakować tego miejsca, chyba że jego sytuacja byłaby naprawdę krytyczna.

Wykorzystując odległość ich dzielącą, rozpędził się, wybijając się dwa kroki przed Mike'm. Szarpnął całym swoim ciałem w bok, wysuwając przed siebie prawą nogę. Trafił go w szczękę, niemalże go przewracając.

Czego się nie spodziewał, Mike chwycił go za łydkę i przytrzymał. Levi wygiął się w tył i stanął na rękach, próbując szarpnąć się do tyłu, lecz jego noga tkwiła niemal jak w imadle.

Gigant zamachnął się i rzucił nim.

W powietrzu przygotował się na zderzenie ze ścianą. Zwinął się w kulkę, przyjmując większość siły na kręgosłup. Zacisnął zęby, próbując nie stęknąć z bólu. Osunął się na ziemię, lecz szybko podniósł. Nie mógł leżeć dłużej niż trzy sekundy, oznaczałoby to przegraną.

Nie mógł przegrać. Był już i tak na granicy życia i śmierci.

Jego puste oczy wlepiły swój wzrok w przeciwnika.

Ostatnia szarża. Ostatni cios. Ostatni wysiłek. Jeżeli wygra, przeżyje. Jeżeli przegra, zginie.

Nie mógł wygrać bez walki.

Wydając ze swojego gardła dziki ryk, rzucił się przed siebie, nabierając pędu.

Wszystko stało się białe, a jego kończyny przeszyła energia. Nie czuł zmęczenia, głodu, senności… Nie czuł nic.

Ponownie wybił się, tym razem wyprowadził prosty kopniak. Wylądował na trzech kończynach. Błyskawicznie poderwał się i zaczął zasypywać pierś przeciwnika gradem ataków.

Mike zmuszony był do cofania się i obrony, lecz nie za dużo to pomogło. Dostał kilka ciosów w brzuch i dwa pod żebra. Wiedział już, że nie mógł wygrać, więc nie widział sensu w dalszym przyjmowaniu na siebie obrażeń. Podniósł dłonie do góry w geście poddania się.

Rozpędzona pięść wyhamowała milimetry przed jego nosem.

Levi wygrał.

**(~^_^)~**

Przeglądał ludzi, upchniętych w zardzewiałych klatkach, w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy wyglądali marnie. W końcu staną przed ostatnią. Młodzieniec, siedzący w środku zdecydowanie prezentował się najlepiej. Co prawda był trochę wychudzony i brudny, lecz nie zdawał się być uzależniony od czegokolwiek. Wyczuł, że był obserwowany i podniósł głowę, wlepiając swoje zielone oczy, pełne życia i pasji w Leviego.

\- Wybieram go - poinformował czarnowłosy, czując że na widok pary oczu pełnych zapału, w niego samego wstępuje odrobina życia.

**(~^_^)~**

\- Nie jesteś stąd? - zapytał. Siedział w ruderze, którą zwał domem, razem ze swoją nową zdobyczą. Tamten pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu. - Jak masz na imię?

\- Eren Jaeger - odpowiedział trochę niechętnie. - Co tu robię?

\- Zostałeś złapany, kiedy kręciłeś się po slumsach - wyjaśnił Levi. - Nie wiem, czemu to robiłeś, lecz nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Wygrałem cię w walkach ulicznych, więc jesteś teraz moim niewolnikiem. Moją nagrodą.

\- Co ze mną zrobisz? - zaniepokoił się zielonooki.

\- Nie należysz tutaj. Będą z tobą same kłopoty, jeśli tu zostaniesz. Najlepiej chyba będzie, jeśli pomogę ci wrócić - myślał na głos brunet.

\- Czemu? - chciał wiedzieć Eren. Zupełnie nie rozumiał mężczyzny, którego miał przed sobą.

\- Mam taki kaprys.

**(~^_^)~**

Biegł uliczką, starając się zgubić ogon, który za nim podążał. Tracił powoli oddech. Była zima, a on nie miał obuwia i ciepłego ubrania. Levi zastanawiał się, czy lepiej dać się złapać, czy może wdrapać się na dach i z niego zeskoczyć, mając nadzieję na szybki koniec.

Decyzja została za niego podjęta, kiedy przy wyjściu z uliczki pojawili się ludzie ubrani w takie same uniformy, jak ci którzy go gonili. Obrócił się z zamiarem powrotu, lecz droga ucieczki została odcięta przez ogon, który próbował zgubić.

Nie skuli go, lecz wpakowali do samochodu. Postanowił chwilowo nic nie robić. Atak kierowcy był zbyt ryzykowny, a osoba która obok niego siedziała, trzymała pistolet wymierzony w jego kierunku.

Zatrzymali auto przed rezydencją i zmusili go do wyjścia. Levi zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy zdążył podpaść jakiemuś bogaczowi.

Wszedł do środka. W holu stała osoba, prawdopodobnie w jego wieku, ubrana w bogate ciuchy. Rozpoznał oczy, które się w niego wpatrywały.

\- Eren? - zdziwił się Levi, patrząc na chłopaka, któremu kiedyś pomógł wrócić. Nie zauważył, jak dołączył do nich mężczyzna, dość podobny do jego byłego niewolnika.

\- Ach, więc to ty uratowałeś mojego syna? - zainteresował się, poprawiając okulary. Miał dość długie, brązowe włosy i patrzył na niego przez parę okularów. - Mam na imię Grishia. Mój syn nalegał, żeby cię znaleźć i zrobić z ciebie ochroniarza. Pomyśleć, że przez głupi zakład poszedł do slumsów i dał się złapać… Jako dowód wdzięczności postanowiłem cię stamtąd wyciągnąć i dać szansę na nowe życie.

Levi nic z tego nie rozumiał, lecz powoli skinął głową. Nic nie ryzykował.

Kiedy później zapytał Erena, czemu kazał go znaleźć, zielonooki uśmiechnął się i powiedział „miałem taki kaprys", po czym odszedł z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach.


	19. Dzień 19: Roboty

Uwaga! Dzisiaj skrajna głupota. Zresztą, jak zawsze XD.

* * *

**Dzień 19: Roboty**

Byli wtedy dziećmi, sąsiadami mieszkającymi naprzeciwko siebie. Levi uważał swojego młodszego sąsiada, Erena za nieznośnego dzieciaka, chociaż był starszy tylko o trzy lata. Eren uważał Levi'ego za ponurego gbura. Obaj spędzali w swoim towarzystwie sporo czasu, oczywiście z przymusu. Państwo Jaeger oraz Ackerman uznali, że to wspaniale by było, żeby ich dzieci się zaprzyjaźniły! Prawda była taka, że za sobą nie przepadali. Przynajmniej, do pewnego momentu, kiedy obaj siedzieli w mieszkaniu starszego, oglądając maraton kreskówek. Kłócili się (jak zawsze) o to, która z bajek jest lepsza, aż nagle szklany ekran wyświetlił coś zupełnie nowego- animację o dwóch robotach- przyjaciołach o imionach Rogue oraz Heichou, walczących ramię w ramię z potworami. Obaj chłopcy od razu pokochali bajkę (chociaż oczywiście każde z nich polubiło innego bohatera), która stała się mostem dla ich porozumienia.

W najbliższe święta, obaj dostali figurki swoich ulubionych bohaterów: Eren statuetkę robota o miażdżącej sile zwanego Rogue, Levi podobiznę mniejszego, lecz piekielnie zwinnego Heichou. Od tego momentu zaczęli się wspólnie bawić. Wtedy narodziła się między nimi pewnego rodzaju przyjaźń, która jednak nie trwała długo. Kiedy Eren miał 12 lat, jego rodzice postanowili się przeprowadzić, co zerwało kontakt pomiędzy chłopcami.

**(~^_^)~**

Eren wspinał się po schodach, niosąc na rękach dość ciężkie kartony. Dopiero co wprowadzał się do swojego nowego mieszkania, z którego miał tylko pięć minut piechotą na swoją uczelnię.

\- Jaeger? - usłyszał zdziwiony głos. Przekrzywił głowę, dzięki czemu zobaczył swojego sąsiada, mieszkającego drzwi obok, który wyglądał jak jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, oczywiście odpowiednio starszy,

\- Levi!? - upewnił się. Odpowiedziało mu skinięcie głowy. - Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli. - wyszczerzył się do starszego.

\- Ano dawno - potwierdził niezręcznie młody Ackerman. - Może wejdziesz na herbatę?

\- Chętnie - zgodził się. Przeszedł przez próg mieszkania swojego dawnego przyjaciela i zostawił niesione kartony tuż przy wejściu.

Levi zauważył figurkę robota, leżącą na wierzchu niesionych wcześniej przez młodszego rzeczy.

\- Nadal masz tą zabawkę? - wytknął. Eren nie odpowiedział no to.

\- Gdzie jest łazienka? Chciałbym umyć ręce - zadał pytanie.

\- Musisz przejść przez mój pokój - wskazał Levi, idąc do kuchni. Jaeger skinął głową i poszedł do wspomnianego wcześniej miejsca. Po porządnym wyszorowaniu rąk, wyszedł z łazienki, lecz zatrzymał się na chwilę w sypialni starszego, lecz niższego mężczyzny. Na półce podwieszonej pod sufitem, pomiędzy książkami, stała figurka Heichou. Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł, kierując swoje kroki w stronę kuchni.

\- Czepiasz się mnie o Rogue'a, a sam masz „zabawki" w swoim pokoju - zaśmiał się, opierając się o blat i podziwiając, jak jego dawny przyjaciel nalewa wrzątku do kubków.

\- Były z edycji limitowanej i są teraz sporo warte. Szkoda byłoby ich wyrzucać. Nie jestem dzieciakiem, tak jak ty - wyjaśnił, nie odrywając wzroku od czajnika w ręku.

\- Taaak. Za to ty jak zawsze jesteś ponurym gburem - odbił, mierząc Leiv'ego wzrokiem.

Levi zabrał herbaty i udał się z nimi do salonu. Jeden z kubków odstawił na stoliku, a z drugim klapnął na kanapę. Młodszy podążył tuż za nim i uczynił podobnie.

Siedzieli w ciszy, pijąc herbatę i unikając tematu figurek, kiedy nagle usłyszeli huknięcie drzwi obijanych o ścianę i do pokoju wmaszerowała radosna kobieta.

\- Cześc, Levi, mój kochany sąsiedzie! - przywitała się. - O, masz gościa! Czy to… nie byłby przypadkiem Eren?

\- Emm… skąd mnie pani zna? - zadał niezręcznie pytanie rozpoznany.

\- Levi pokazywał mi kiedyś twoje zdjęcia. Tych oczu nie da się nigdzie pomylić - wyjaśniła kobieta. - Jestem Hanji Zoe, sąsiadka Levi'ego. Co tu robisz? Czyżby randka?

\- Nie, dopiero się wprowadziłem do mieszkania obok. - odpowiedział, próbując zignorować temat „randki".

\- Szkoda, pasowalibyście do siebie - oznajmiła, mierząc dwójkę siedzącą na kanapie uważnym wzrokiem. - A przy okazji, Levi. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w tym bloku są dość cienkie ściany i doskonale wszystko słychać? Nie chcę cię oceniać, czy coś, ale mógłbyś gdzieś zaprosić Erena, a nie co noc…

\- Hanji, sprawdź, czy nie ma cię za drzwiami, zanim pozbędę się tego orzecha, którego zwykłaś nazywać głową - zagroził Ackerman.

\- Uhu, ktoś się wnerwił - zaszczebiotała Zoe. - Idę, zanim pan niski postanowi coś mi zrobić - oznajmiła, wychodząc z mieszkania.

\- Udajmy, że nigdy nie słyszałeś tego, co powiedziała - zaproponował Levi, kiedy tylko szalona kobieta opuściła jego mieszkanie. Atmosfera zrobiła się niezręczna.

\- Było dość miło, ale muszę wracać do rozpakowywania. Dzięki za herbatę - podziękował, odstawiając kubek na stoliku i wstając - Musimy przy okazji nadrobić trochę czasu.

Eren zabrał swoje pudła i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Tego wieczora Levi przekonał się, że rzeczywiście, w tym bloku były dość cienkie ściany.


	20. Dzień 20: Biznesmen Levi

Brak kreatywności autora skutkuje brakiem a/n.

* * *

**Dzień 20: Biznesmen- Levi**

To był długi dzień dla Levi'ego. Komputer albo się wciąż wyłączał, albo programy przestawały poprawnie działać, przez co ciągle tracił to, co zdążył zrobić. Po dwóch godzinach użerania się ze sprzętem, postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę. Poluźnił krawat i przeczesał ręką czarne włosy, pozwalając im swobodnie opaść na twarz. Wyszedł z gabinetu i zamknął cicho drzwi za sobą. Kątem oka zobaczył swojego asystenta, Erena, klnącego cicho pod nosem.

\- Tobie też wszystko szlak trafił? - zapytał tonem pozbawionym emocji. Eren skinął głową, zaciskając usta w cienką linę i siłując się z komputerem.

\- Sir, nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, lecz pan Smith poprosił żebym przekazał pozdrowienia razem z tymi papierami - powiedział lekko przestraszony pracownik.

\- Przekaż mu, że te pozdrowienia może sobie wsadzić głęboko w dupę - fuknął Levi.

\- Sir, chyba nie mam mu tego powiedzieć? - zaniepokoił się szatyn.

\- Sam mu to powiem - zapewnił, zabierając papiery z ręki podwładnego.

Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, kiedy przez drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju przeszedł ktoś, kogo nie miał ochoty widzieć. Był to wysoki brunet o brązowych oczach, z którym kiedyś się umawiał.

\- Levi, dobrze, że jesteś. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział mężczyzna, który dopiero przyszedł.

Tym razem to niski mężczyzna syknął ciche przekleństwo.

\- O co chodzi? - rzucił oschle.

\- Chciałem cię przekonać. Może do mnie wrócisz? - zaproponował brunet.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Mam już kogoś - skłamał. Od kiedy się rozstali, co było około tygodnia wcześniej, nie miał ochoty z nikim wychodzić. Nie, żeby ich rozejście było dla niego tragicznym przeżyciem. Raczej się ucieszył z tego powodu.

\- Och. Kto to taki? Znam go? - zadawał pytania mężczyzna, nie do końca wierząc w słowa byłego chłopaka.

\- To ja - odezwał się niespodziewanie Eren, zaskakując tym pozostałą dwójkę. Levi jednak zdołał zachować swoją maskę, nie ukazując żadnych emocji.

\- Gustujesz w dzieciach? - zaśmiał się brązowooki.

\- Właściwie, jestem starszy od Levi'ego o dwa lata - wyjaśnił asystent, patrząc z wyzwaniem w oczy wyższemu mężczyźnie.

Levi przyjrzał się z zaciekawieniem Erenowi. Zwrócił uwagę, jak jego brwi zsunęły się bliżej siebie, a czoło ściągnęło w wyrazie złości. Jego włosy zdawały się być w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż zawsze. Był ubrany w garnitur podobny do tego, jaki miał na sobie Levi.

W pokoju zapanowała niezręczna atmosfera.

\- Więc? To nie znaczy że nie może do mnie wrócić - wydusił po chwili brunet, ważąc słowa. Szatyn zmarszczył mocniej brwi.

\- Eren, daj spokój - polecił niski mężczyzna.

\- Nie, Levi, nie dam spokoju - odpowiedział, ignorując słowa szefa.

\- Eren - syknął wściekle Levi. Zielonooki odwrócił się do przełożonego, z przepraszającym wzrokiem. Podszedł do niskiego mężczyzny i owinął swoje ręce wokół jego talii.

\- Wybacz, poniosło mnie - powiedział na tyle głośno, aby usłyszał go brunet przy drzwiach.

\- Jesteście siebie warci - skomentował i wyszedł.

Eren odsunął się od szefa, rumieniąc się mocno.

\- Wybacz, sir. Nie powinienem się mieszać - przeprosił spuszczając wzrok.

\- Nie szkodzi - odpowiedział Levi. - Lepiej wracaj do pracy. Ja w między czasie pójdę pozdrowić Erwina.

Szatyn skinął głową i wrócił za biurko. Levi zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, prowadzących na korytarz, kiedy odwrócił się w progu.

\- Eren? - zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Zielonooki podniósł głowę. - Dziękuję za pomoc - powiedział Levi, oferując nieśmiały uśmiech i wyszedł.


	21. Dzień 21: Cosplay Cafe

**Dzień 21: Cosplay Cafe**

Levi miał już dosyć pracy w biurze jak na ten dzień. Zresztą, i tak musiał tylko obgadać kilka spraw z Erwinem i mógłby wracać do domu. Zabrał więc swojego wysokiego przyjaciela z gigantycznymi brwiami, który również był jego szefem, i poszedł do pobliskiej kawiarni, zwanej Cosplay Cafe. Kelnerzy, którzy w niej pracowali byli przebrani za służące lub lokajów, chociaż na specjalne okazje urozmaicali swoje kostiumy. Knajpka była dość popularna właśnie ze względu na stroje pracowników.

Poza tym, w lokalu tym pracował jego chłopak. Niestety, tego dnia miał wolne.

Levi otworzył drzwi do kawiarni i przepuścił przodem Erwina. Kątem oka zauważył kartkę, głoszącą „Dzień Zmian! Kelnerzy przebierają się za pokojówki, a kelnerki za lokajów!", jednak nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

Dziewczyna przy wejściu, Ymir, która była ubrana w długi, czarny surdut, powitała ich i wskazała drogę do stolika. Trzeba przyznać, że garnitur o wiele lepiej jej pasował, niż sukienka.

Levi spostrzegł właścicielkę, a za razem ich przyjaciółkę, Hanji Zoe, stojącą przy barze. Kiedy tylko ich zobaczyła, zaczęła chichotać. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jaki głupi pomysł znowu wpadł jej do głowy.

Nie zauważył, jak kelner podszedł do ich stolika. Odwrócił głowę i, _jasna cholera!_, zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

Przy stoliku zajął miejsce nie kto inny, niż jego chłopak: wysoki, opalony szatyn, ubrany w krótką (bo sięgającą tylko do połowy ud) sukienkę pokojówki, na której przewiązano biały fartuszek. Na potarganych włosach zawiązana była biała, falbankowa opaska. Jego zielone oczy unikały Levi'ego. Stał z pochyloną głową, z rumieńcem wyraźnie widocznym na jego policzkach.

\- Eren? Myślałem, że masz dzisiaj wolne - oznajmił Erwin. Levi nie mógł nic mówić, był zbyt zajęty podziwianiem swojej drugiej połówki w stroju pokojówki.

\- Hanji zadzwoniła rano i powiedziała, że Sasha nie da rady przyjść, więc poprosiła mnie, żebym zajął jej miejsce… - odpowiedział, kładąc rękę na kark, w geście niezręczności. - W każdym razie, co podać?

-To co zwykle, dla nas obu- poprosił Erwin, wiedząc że jego przyjaciel wciąż nie odkrył na nowo umiejętności formułowania poprawnych logicznie wypowiedzi.

Eren skinął głową i zaczął iść w stronę baru.

Wyglądało na to, że Levi jeszcze przez chwilę nie odzyska zdolności przetwarzania myśli. Kiedy tylko jego oczy padły na długie nogi, oraz czarne podkolanówki, które tylko podkreślały ich idealny kształt, poczuł że jego szczęka poddaje się sile grawitacji.

\- Levi, zamknij buzię, bo zaraz cały stół zaślinisz - poprosił grzecznie Erwin. Posłuchał przyjaciela, jednak wyszarpnął telefon z kieszeni i ukradkiem pstryknął zdjęcie swojemu chłopakowi.

Kilka minut później, do ich stolika powrócił szatyn, niosąc espresso oraz latte. Levi na powrót cofnął się w rozwoju do stadium śliniącego się dziecka, nie potrafiącego nic powiedzieć. Erwin pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, załamany stanem swojego przyjaciela. Eren posłał swojemu chłopakowi zmartwione spojrzenie. Położył napoje na stole, życzył smacznego, po czym szybko odszedł.

Levi usłyszał, jak Hanji mówi, że Eren skończył zmianę na dziś. Wiedział, że i tak nie byłby w stanie nic omówić z Erwinem, a na kawę nie miał ochoty.

\- Wybacz, ale chyba dzisiaj nici z pracy - przeprosił szefa.

\- Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę - skomentował sucho blondyn. - Idź już.

Levi skinął głową i wstał. Ruszył w stronę baru, mijając po drodze Hanji, której siknął głową w podzięce. Kiedy znalazł się w strefie, przeznaczonej dla pracowników, skierował się do przebieralni.

Wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Podszedł cicho do szatyna w stroju pokojówki, po czym z zaskoczenia oplótł ręce w jego talii. Kelner podskoczył, przestraszony.

\- Levi? Co robisz? - zapytał Eren, lekko speszony.

\- Nie wiesz, co mężczyźni lubią robić ze swoimi pokojówkami? - zadał pytanie mrocznym głosem.

\- Daj mi się przebrać - poprosił spanikowany szatyn.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinienem. Świetnie w tym wyglądasz - stwierdził Levi, przechylając głowę na bok.

\- Och, co tu robisz, Levi? - usłyszeli słodki głosik. Do pokoju weszła Christa, w za dużym przebraniu lokaja.

\- Zabieram moją pokojówkę - oznajmił, kładąc brodę na ramieniu swojego partnera.


	22. Dzień 22: Kamień filozoficzny

Takie tam, ostrzeżenie na początek... Chapter można uznać za słodko-gorzki. :P

* * *

**Dzień 22: Kamień Filozoficzny**

Niektórzy uznają, że najgorszą rzeczą, jaką można zobaczyć, jest sprzedaż ukochanego przedmiotu, niepowodzenie eksperymentu… Dla Levi'ego był to widok jego ukochanych, zielonych oczu, w których powoli gasło życie. Twarz najbliższej jego sercu osoby, stała się blada, wykrzywiona bólem, naznaczona wstęgą krwi, spływającej z rany na głowie. Wiecznie gorące dłonie, powoli robiły się zimne. W końcu, świszczący oddech urwał się, oświadczając, że Eren Jaeger nie żyje.

Ulice przeszył nieludzki krzyk człowieka, który stracił całe swoje życie.

Levi nie miał nic, oprócz swojego kochanka, który zginął, ratując dzieci spod kół rozpędzonego wozu.

Bolało go, że nie mógł nikogo winić o tą śmierć. Kierowca? Miał całkowite panowanie nad powozem, który poruszał się z przepisową prędkością. Dzieci? Dzieci były dziećmi. Fakt, to ich wina, że wbiegły na ulice, lecz nikt nie kazał Erenowi pędzić za nimi i ich odpychać.

Po tym wydarzeniu, Levi zamknął się w pracowni, nie wychodząc do ludzi. Przesiedział tam wiele tygodni, poszukując czegoś, co mogłoby przywrócić mu jego światełko. W końcu znalazł przedmiot, Kamień Filozoficzny, posiadający niezwykłe właściwości: mógł zmieniać metale w złoto, leczyć rany, dawać nieśmiertelność… I wskrzeszać ludzi.

Nie szczędził czasu i rozpoczął poszukiwania kamienia. Przemierzył większość znanego świata, w poszukiwaniu Kamienia Filozoficznego oraz jego strażnika, Uroborosa, węża połykającego własny ogon.

W końcu, po roku przemierzania kontynentu, zawędrował do Grecji, ojczyzny legendy. W świątyni, na odludziu odnalazł to, czego szukał.

Świątynia była okrągła, z częściowo zniszczonym dachem. Wnętrze było okalane filarami. Wszystko zostało zbudowane z kamienia i marmuru, przyozdobione malachitem. Na środku stała dość niska kobieta, odwrócona do niego plecami. Miała rude włosy, sięgające ramion. Spod krótkiej, białej sukienki wystawał gadzi ogon, zamiatający podłogę.

\- Petra? - odezwał się, rozpoznając osobę, która mu powiedziała o kamieniu. Kobieta odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła na widok niskiego mężczyzny.

\- W końcu tu dotarłeś, Levi - przywitała się. - Wiem, o co chcesz prosić. Nie zmieniłeś zdania?

\- Nie - zapewnił.

\- Zanim cokolwiek zrobię, muszę cię ostrzec. Kamień wymaga ofiary. Mogę przywrócić Erena, ale musisz się liczyć z tym, że nigdy już go nie zobaczysz - ostrzegła, zmartwionym głosem.

\- Rozumiem, lecz to mnie nie powstrzyma - oznajmił.

Petra skinęła głową. Dotknęła szyi, na której zmaterializował się naszyjnik z czerwonym kamieniem, który po chwili rozbłysnął złotym światłem.

Przed Levi'm stanęła ukochana przez niego osoba, której nie widział już od prawie dwóch lat.

\- Mogę chwilę opóźnić pobranie opłaty. Masz pół minuty - oznajmiła kobieta, przygryzając wargę.

Nie marnując czasu, podszedł do Erena i położył rękę na ciepłym policzku, zapatrując się w ukochane, zielone oczy. To one były pierwszą rzeczą, jaka zachwyciła Leiv'ego w całym jego życiu, i to one będą ostatnią, jaką zobaczy.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Eren, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Chciałem cię zobaczyć. Cena nie gra roli- odpowiedział, opierając czoło o czoło ukochanego.

\- Już czas - oznajmiła Petra. Levi po raz ostatni spojrzał w zielone oczy. Później wszystko otoczyła ciemność.

**(~^_^)~**

-Jak się czujesz? - usłyszał głos za sobą. Chwilę później, na jego ramieniu spoczęła ciepła dłoń.

\- Dobrze, choć ciężko się przyzwyczaić - oznajmił, poklepując delikatnie rękę, która go trzymała.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś idiotą? To wszystko mogło się o wiele gorzej skończyć - oskarżył ciepły głos z wyrzutem.

\- To nie ja jak idiota wbiegłem pod wóz - odpowiedział Levi, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Na chwilę nastała cisza.

\- Naprawdę nic nie widzisz? - zapytał nieśmiało Eren.

\- Nic. Nie jest to wielka strata - oznajmił.

\- Może da się to jakoś odkręcić? - zaproponował.

\- Lepiej nie. Kamień zabiera to, czego najbardziej pragniesz. Ja chciałem cię zobaczyć, więc straciłem wzrok. Mogło być o wiele gorzej - wyjaśnił. Poczuł dwoje ramion obejmujących go od tyłu.


	23. Dzień 23: Matrix

Teoretycznie, czysto potencjalnie, z założenia... mogę to rozwinąć na więcej chapterów. Oczywiście, jeżeli ktoś ma ochotę. Nie obiecuję, że będzie to bardzo odkrywcze, ot taki tam film, w wykonaniu ereri (w drugiej części pewnie z najgorszym pornem ever)... Wszystko zależy od was.

I słówko do senpaia: no i mamy syndrom wieloryba. Ale ostrzegałam! W każdym bądź razie, nie skończyli najgorzej, prawda?

* * *

**Dzień 23: Matrix**

Ludzie wokół niego mówili, że był wybrańcem. Inne zdanie, jakie często słyszał, to że „ludzie są bateriami" oraz „musimy przeciwstawić się maszynom".

Całe jego dwudziesto siedmio letnie życie było kłamstwem. Świat, w którym żył, praca, w której zarabiał na życie, nawet mieszkanie, w którym przesiadywał większość swojego czasu! Wszystko było kłamstwem, stworzonym przez maszyny!

Obudzili go nie dalej niż pół roku temu.

Kiedy jeszcze przebywał w swojej rzeczywistości pełnej fantazji, spotkał niezwykłych ludzi, z Erwinem Smithem na czele. Wysoki, elegancki blondyn, odziany na czarno, zaoferował mu wybór: niebieską, bądź czerwoną tabletkę. Jedna sprawiała, że zapomni o ich spotkaniu. Druga, budziła go z tej iluzji.

Dokonał wyboru. Budzenie się nie było przyjemnym przeżyciem. Nie mógł się ruszyć, jego mięśnie były słabe, bo „nigdy ich nie używał". Długo dochodził do siebie, odzyskując siły. Na szczęście, z nauką chodzenia nie było ciężko- pamiętał ten proces ze swojego „poprzedniego życia".

W końcu, jednego wieczora, Erwin opowiedział mu całą historię.

Ludzkość stworzyła maszyny, które powoli wpełzły w każdą dziedzinę życia, aż w końcu je przejęły. Aby się bronić, postanowili odciąć dostęp do słońca, jedynego źródła energii tych sztucznych urządzeń. Zeszli pod ziemię, tworząc tam miasto, blisko jądra ziemi, które było jedynym dostępnym ciepłem. Obecnie, starali się wyeliminować maszyny i powrócić do swojego normalnego, utraconego życia.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak dawno temu to się działo.

Czego Eren dowiedział się później, mogli się podłączać do rzeczywistości, stworzonej przez maszyny, po przez gniazda, które posiadała każda osoba, która była kiedyś „baterią". Infiltrowali sieć maszyn, aby zdobyć informacje czy dane, które miały umożliwić zwycięstwo w prawdziwym świecie.

Z czasem zaczął poznawać załogę. Erwin był dowódcą na statku. Gunther i Erd, przyrodni bracia, byli pilotami. Jako jedyni na statku nie mieli gniazd- byli dziećmi tego świata. Hanji robiła za medyka i naukowca jednocześnie. Jean był nowy, lecz dobrze znał się na programowaniu. Eren nie lubił go ze względu na końską twarz oraz to, że wciąż ślinił się do „piękności w czerwieni", której nadał imię Mikasa. Petra była operatorem, pokazała mu podstawy walki, wgrywając informacje prosto do jego mózgu. Byli inni wojownicy jak Connie, Sasha, Auruo czy Mike.

Na statku mieszkała jeszcze jedna osoba, którą Eren był do końca oczarowany.

Miał na imię Rivaille, choć wszyscy wołali na niego Levi, ze względu na łatwość w wymowie i wystarczająco podobnie brzmienie. Był silny, jako jedyna osoba zajął się Erenem, kiedy ten był niczym wielkie, śliniące się dziecko. Nie, żeby inni nie próbowali; Rivaille po prostu nie dopuszczał w jego pobliże nikogo oprócz Hanji i Erwina.

Levi poświęcał mu dużo uwagi, czasem ucząc o ich świecie, czasem robią sobie z niego żarty.

To nie wina Erena, że zakochał się w tym niskim, ponurym człowieku, który uśmiechał się tylko w jego obecności.

Nie wiedział, czy to dla tego, że był „wybrańcem", czy z innego powodu, Rivaille okazywał mu specjalne względy. Nie obchodziło go to, dopóki mógł przebywać w jego obecności.

W końcu, podczas jednej z misji, Erwin poświęcił się, aby reszta mogła uciec. Nie zginął, lecz został pojmany przez program- wytwór maszyn, zwany agent Reiss. Wszyscy stracili nadzieję, w końcu Reissa nie dało się pokonać! Mógł się nim stać każdy człowiek w okolicy!

Eren nie stracił nadziei. To Erwin go uratował i przystosował do tego świata. Teraz nastał moment, kiedy mógł chociaż częściowo spłacić dług.

Wszyscy byli przeciwni. Wszyscy, oprócz niego. Levi, nie czekając na pozwolenie, zajął miejsce przy Erenie, gotowy poświęcić życie aby ochronić wybrańca.

Udało im się odbić Erwina, co było prawdziwym cudem. Odnieśli pierwsze zwycięstwo nad maszynami. Eren zrozumiał, o co toczyła się walka. Zrozumiał również, że Rivaille nie był przy nim, ze względu na bycie „wybrańcem". Był przy jego boku ze względu na pierwotne uczucie, przez ogół zwane miłością.


	24. Dzień 24: Średniowiecze

Help! Okazało się, że nie mam materiała na jutro. Zginę TT_TT

Melodyt123321: Dzięki :3. Osobiście, w kosmosie jest jednym z moich ulubionych, więc chciałabym go chociażby krótko rozwinąć...

Shampain-san: :3

* * *

**Dzień 24: Średniowiecze**

Shiganshina była bogatym, potężnym królestwem, rządzonym przez rozważny ród Jaegerów. Obecny władca, Grishia, oraz jego ukochana żona Carla, mieli dwoje dzieci: starszą córkę Mikasę, która miała dziedziczyć tron, oraz młodszego syna Erena, zbyt nieobytego, aby brał udział w publicznych spędach. Król postanowił zaaranżować małżeństwo swojego syna, dzięki któremu jego kraj zyskałby dodatkową ochronę. Stwierdził, że nie ma na to lepszego sposobu, niż urządzenie turnieju rycerskiego. Księciu to się niezbyt spodobało.

**(~^_^)~**

\- Jean, jesteś jedyną osobą. Proszę! - błagał Eren swojego przyjaciela.

Jean Kristein był dzieciakiem z miasta, w dzieciństwie dużo rywalizującym z księciem. Jednak, kiedy miał piętnaście lat, jego rodzice umarli. Eren przekonał króla, aby zrobił z Jeana jego osobistego służącego. Dzięki temu, Kristein miał dach nad głową (ba, dość bogaty) oraz zapewnioną przyszłość.

\- Nie, Eren. Jeśli to odkryją, będę miał kłopoty. Wybacz, lecz nie mogę! - bronił się służący.

\- Jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją. Nikt inny się do tego nie nada, tylko ty. Błagam! - młody Jaeger padł na kolana przed swoim pracownikiem. Jean ciężko westchnął.

\- Dobra. Lecz jeśli będziemy mieli kłopoty, lepiej żeby cię nie było w pobliżu, bo osobiście cię zamorduję! - zgodził się w końcu. Eren w podziękowaniu wysłał mu szeroki wyszczerz.

**(~^_^)~**

Na szczęście, było dość pochmurno, więc szło wytrzymać w pełnej zbroi. Stał w środku rzędu mężczyzn, czekających przed podium władcy, na arenie walk.

Król przemówił i otworzył turniej.

Eren miał pierwszą walkę. Na całe szczęście, nie musiał zdejmować hełmu. Zapytany o królestwo, jakie reprezentuje odpowiedział, że walczy o rękę księcia dla samego siebie.

On i jego przeciwnik zbliżyli się do zasłoniętej zasłoną loży, w której siedział ten, który był nagrodą w turnieju, i obaj złożyli pokłon. Eren wiedział, że jego miejsce zajął Jean, przebrany za księcia. Służący nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.

Jaeger był świetnym wojownikiem, więc bez problemu wygrywał wszystkie walki. W końcu wszedł do finału.

Jego przeciwnikiem był książę Rivialle, z Trostu, królestwa słynącego ze znakomitego wojska. Był odziany w czarną, lśniącą zbroję oraz hełm, po bokach którego wykonano zdobienia w kształcie smoczych skrzydeł. Prezentował się iście królewsko, w porównaniu z prostą zbroją Erena, która nosiła na sobie wiele rys i wygięć.

Rozpoczęli walkę.

Miecze szczęknęły w powietrzu a obaj wojownicy wdali się w finezyjny taniec, którego figury stanowiły parady, wypady, zasłony… Lawirowali wokół siebie, tnąc powietrze bronią białą, starając się zdobyć przewagę.

Ostrza zderzały się, śpiewając przy każdym swoim spotkaniu pieśń wojny i zniszczenia. W końcu Rivaille, który był o wiele bardziej doświadczonym wojownikiem, wyprowadził poziomy cios.

Wojownik w obtłuczonej zbroi zanurkował w dół, lecz miecz trafił w górę hełmu, który spadł z głowy i potoczył się po ubitej ziemi.

Publika wstrzymała oddech, rozpoznając swojego księcia.

\- Co to ma być? - zdenerwował się król – Eren, co ty wyprawiasz!?

\- Z całym szacunkiem, Wasza Królewska Mość, niech Książe Eren walczy dalej, o swoją wolność - zaproponował mężczyzna w czarnej zbroi.

Walka trwała dalej. Nie dłużej, niż pięć minut później, książe Rivaille wygrał. Jaeger nie mógł już nic zrobić, jego los został przesądzony.

Miesiąc później odbył się ślub dwóch par. Jedną z nich była księżniczka Mikasa, która wychodziła za mąż za księcia Armina, z królestwa Karanese. Drugą stanowił książę Eren oraz książę Rivaille.


	25. Dzień 25: szpieg

Widzicie? Podołałam! I padłam. I dupa, i cześć...

* * *

**Dzień 25: szpieg**

Levi otworzył drzwi i z ciężkim westchnieniem wszedł do domu. Właśnie skończył męczący dzień w pracy, a nie mógł jeszcze odpocząć. Na wychodne dostał papiery swojego nowego celu.

Zdjął buty oraz płaszcz, który zawiesił tuż przy wejściu, po czym przeszedł w głąb mieszkania, które było puste. Choć zbliżała się dwudziesta, jego żona jeszcze nie wróciła z pracy. Nie raz musiała zostawać dłużej w firmie, gdzie była głównym grafikiem.

Wszedł do salonu i rzucił na stół brązową aktówkę z papierami, a następnie udał się do kuchni, zaparzyć sobie mocnej herbaty. Z kubkiem parującej cieczy w ręku, wrócił po teczkę i skierował swoje kroki w stronę gabinetu, w którym zawsze pracował.

Zawsze mówił żonie, że prowadzi poważną firmę i nieraz musi do późna sprawdzać różne dokumenty. Tak naprawdę, był najemnikiem, a dokładnie szpiegiem i zabójcą , wciąż wiernym jednemu zgrupowaniu ludzi. Oczywiście, ich działalność była całkowicie legalna, po prostu tożsamość pracowników musiała pozostawać tajemnicą. Dlatego właśnie okłamywał swoją współmałżonkę.

Odsunął krzesło od biurka i klapnął na nim. Zarzucił nogi na blat i wziął duży łyk herbaty, po czym odstawił ją obok kolana. Włączył stojącą obok lampkę i rozpoczął lekturę.

Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele danych na temat swojego celu. Wiedział tylko, że był on kobietą, wyglądającą na dwadzieścia parę lat, mającą około metra siedemdziesięciu wzrostu oraz długie, brązowe włosy. Do akt było dołączone zdjęcie, jednak było bardzo niewyraźne, przez co można było wychwycić tylko czarny, opływający kombinezon oraz masę brązowych włosów. Wiedział również, że jego cel pracował dla konkurencyjnej agencji oraz miał się pojawić następnego dnia, w centrum, tuż przed ratuszem.

Levi wyciągnął z szafki w biurku laptopa i uruchomił go, aby po chwili wpisać hasło. Kiedy maszyna zaczęła już normalnie pracować, włączył przeglądarkę i wyszukał mapy miasta. Przyjrzał się dokładnie okolicy, w której miał się pojawić jego cel. Znalazł kilka miejsc, w których mógłby się bezpiecznie schować i zająć swoją robotą.

Pół godziny później, wyłączył laptopa, schował go i dopił herbatę. Zaczął iść w stronę kuchni, kiedy usłyszał chrzęst kluczy w zamku. Po chwili, do mieszkania weszła szatynka, wyższa od niego o kilka centymetrów, obładowana lnianą torbą. Była ubrana w czarne spodnie o wąskich nogawkach, których końce były schowane w wysokich butach, kremowy płaszcz oraz niebieski szalik, który rano zabrała swojemu małżonkowi.

\- Wybacz, że tak późno - uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, patrząc na Levi'ego swoimi zielonymi oczami.

\- Wiesz, że się martwię, kiedy sama chodzisz po zmroku, Ellen - powiedział, wzdychając ciężko. _W końcu ktoś może odkryć moją tożsamość i wziąć ciebie na cel_… dodał w myślach. Kobieta posłała mu uśmiech, pokazując szereg swoich bielutkich ząbków.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie mam dzisiaj siły się o to sprzeczać. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to chyba zaraz pójdę spać. Padam z nóg - oznajmiła. Rzuciła płaszcz oraz torbę na sofę i podeszła do swojego męża, całując go przelotnie w policzek.

\- I tak ci się to nie upiecze, pani Ellen Jaeger-Ackerman - pogroził z uśmiechem Levi. Szatynka roześmiała się i ruszyła do łazienki.

Levi westchnął ponownie i zabrał z kanapy rzeczy żony. Płaszcz i torbę odwiesił na wieszaku w przedpokoju. Będąc tam, rzucił spojrzeniem po salonie. Dopiero teraz zauważył drobne szczegóły, jak trzy kredki, leżące pod kanapą, plamkę z niebieskiej farby na dywanie czy pudełko pasteli, zostawione luzem na komodzie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc jak jego żona „zakłóciła" harmonię jego mieszkania. Właściwie, od roku to było ICH mieszkanie…

**(~^_^)~**

Był chwilę wcześniej. Leżał teraz na jednym z dachów, ubrany na czarno, sprawdzając swoją snajperkę. Wszystko działało bez szwanku.

Usłyszał cichą melodię, która grała w jego uchu. Odebrał połączenie.

\- Levi, jest problem - odezwał się znajomy głos, należący do jego przyjaciela z pracy, Erwina. - Ona również ma na ciebie zlecenie. Powinna być na jednym z dachów. Lepiej uważaj.

Levi syknął wściekle i rozłączył się. Przyległ płasko do podłoża i ostrożnie zbliżył twarz do lunety. Powoli rozejrzał się po okolicy. W końcu, na jednym z dachów, po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, zauważył kobiecą sylwetkę. Jego cel również używał swojej broni, aby zlustrować teren; teraz kobieta obserwowała go, lecz nic poza tym nie zrobiła.

Levi pomyślał, że powinien już nie żyć, lecz chyba los postanowił się uśmiechnąć do niego, skoro jeszcze kobieta nie oddała strzału. Miał już pociągnąć za spust, mierząc w sam środek głowy, kiedy nagle jego cel wstał od karabinu i stanął na krawędzi dachu ze zdziwioną miną. Był to nie kto inny, niż… Ellen Jaeger-Ackerman, jego żona.

Zerwał się na równe nogi i również podbiegł do krawędzi, w zdumieniu obserwując szatynkę. Po chwili usłyszał dzwonek swojej komórki. Odebrał.

\- Okłamałeś mnie mówiąc, że pracujesz w firmie… - oskarżyła Ellen.

\- Ty za to zapewniałaś, że jesteś grafikiem - zmrużył oczy. - Do domu. Teraz. Musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić.

\- Masz rację - potwierdziła, mierząc go morderczym spojrzeniem. - Zabierz ze sobą Erwina, potrzebujemy mediatora. Kto ostatni w domu, wstawia pranie - oznajmiła i rozłączyła się. Levi jeszcze minutę stał w osłupieniu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zebrał swoje rzeczy. Wyglądało na to, że to małe kłamstwo mogło im obu ujść płazem…

**(~^_^)~**

Siedzieli teraz w salonie: on, Ellen i Erwin. Szatynka (która jako pierwsza wróciła do domu) zajęła miejsce na kanapie, Levi usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko. Erwin, mający pełnić rolę mediatora, przysunął sobie krzesło i usiał między nimi.

\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj… - zaczął blondyn.

\- Daruj sobie - uciął Ackerman. - Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Od dawna?

\- Od pięciu lat- oznajmiła Jaeger. - Miałeś zamiar mi kiedyś powiedzieć?

\- Nie wiem. Zastanawiałem się każdego wieczora, jak byś zareagowała. Zresztą, też nie jesteś święta… - oskarżył.

\- Ale Levi, zwracaj się z szacunkiem! Ma większe doświadczenie w tym zawodzie! - upomniał go Erwin. Brunet zgrzytnął zębami ze złości.

\- Jak to? - zapytała kobieta, przechylając pytająco głowę.

\- Chociaż pan Ackerman jest naszym numerem jeden, pracuje dopiero od trzech lat - wyjaśnił mężczyzna. Ellen zaśmiała się triumfalnie.

\- Przegrałeś! - zaśmiała się .

\- Mam dosyć. Przerwa. Herbata - wyrzucił z siebie Levi. Udał się do kuchni i przygotował trzy kubki z herbatą, które po chwili odstawił na stole w salonie.

\- Co się stało, że nie zrobiłeś sobie kawy? Myślałam, że kiedy jesteś zły to wolisz ją pić, niż herbatę - zdziwiła się Ellen.

\- Już wystarczająco podniosłaś mi ciśnienie - westchnął brunet.

\- To zaraz ci jeszcze podniosę - wyszczerzyła się kobieta do męża. - Miała to być moja ostatnia misja, przed zasłużonym urlopem… Macierzyńskim…

Levi zamrugał kilkukrotnie oczami po czym odstawił swój kubek na stół i wstał.

\- Wybaczcie na chwilę… - przeprosił. Poszedł do kuchni.

Po chwili, Erwin i Ellen usłyszeli głuche łupnięcie o podłogę. Oboje się zerwali i pobiegli na miejsce zdarzenia, gdzie zobaczyli nieprzytomnego Ackermana, leżącego na podłodze.

\- Wygrałaś - stwierdził Erwin. - Pokonałaś go. Ale nie musiałaś wyciągać tej baji o macierzyństwie.

\- Ale to nie bajka - zamrugała z niedowierzaniem Jaeger. - Mówiłam prawdę.

\- Acha - mruknął Erwin. Sekundę później, dołączył do przyszłego ojca w okupowaniu podłogi w stanie nieprzytomnym.


	26. Dzień 26: Disney

Ten chapter wyrabia długość na dwa tygodnie XD. Więc co, mogę nie publikować przez jakiś czas?

Na początku chciałam zrobić z Erena Jasminę, ale przypomniałam sobię, że mam to gdzieś na dysku, więc czemu by nie wykorzystać... Za nic nie przepraszam :P

* * *

**Dzień 26: Disney**

Dawno, dawno temu, w odległej krainie, we wspaniałym zamku, żył młody książę. Był on przystojnym młodzieńcem, na widok którego niejedna niewiasta traciła przytomność. Spojrzeniem swoich szarych oczu był w stanie zachwycić każdą, nawet najbardziej oporną kobietę. Jego czarne, niczym krucze skrzydła włosy, lśniły nieziemsko w słońcu. Książę miał dobre serce, a po komnatach ciągle rozbrzmiewał jego radosny śmiech, lecz niestety nie przykładał dużej uwagi do porządku. Można powiedzieć wręcz, że był zwolennikiem opanowanego nieładu. Służący lubili swojego pana i zawsze wiernie trwali u jego boku.

Lecz pewnej zimowej nocy zdarzył się wypadek. Młody książę poślizgną się na balkonie i wpadł do kontenera na śmieci, w którym się zatrzasnął. Nie było nikogo w pobliżu, więc młody książę spędził w śmietniku całą noc. Rano, odnalazła go sprzątaczka.

Po tym wydarzeniu, książę nigdy nie był już taki sam. Stał się zgorzkniały i zamknął się w sobie. Na dodatek, zaczął mieć obsesję na punkcie czystości. Każdy najmniejszy pyłek kurzu doprowadzał go do szału.

Pewnego razu, do zamku przybyła dobra wróżka. Słysząc wzruszającą historię, opowiedzianą przez służących, uroniła łzę. Postanowiła coś zaradzić na stan księcia, więc rzuciła na niego urok- pewnego dnia, do zamku miała przybyć osoba, która roztopi lody, mrożące serce księcia.

Od tego zdarzenia minęły trzy lata, a książę wciąż czeka na osobę, która go przywróci do normalności.

**(~^_^)~**

Słońce świeciło jasno na niebie. Młody chłopak szedł w stronę małego, cichego miasteczka, a właściwie wioski. Praktycznie każdego dnia pokonywał tą drogę i widział tych samych ludzi na ulicach. Chociaż pochodził z daleka, to miejscowi go nawet lubili. Jednak chłopak miał w okolicy opinię dziwaka.

Szedł powoli dróżką, wśród gwaru rozmów ludzi.

\- Dzień dobry! - usłyszał nagle. Odwrócił się natychmiast i zobaczył łysego chłopaka, uśmiechającego się do niego. Chociaż chłopak był młody i dopiero niedawno otworzył swoją piekarnię, to jego wypieki zasługiwały na tytuł najlepszych w mieście. Inną sprawą było to, że był to jedyny taki sklep w całej wiosce.

\- Dzień dobry, Connie. - odpowiedział grzecznie, pochylając uprzejmie głowę.

\- Gdzie się tak spieszysz? - spytał piekarz, dźwigając skrzynię z wypiekami.

\- Idę do biblioteki - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Właśnie skończyłem czytać wspaniałą książkę i chciałem wypożyczyć nastę…

\- To wspaniale - przerwał mu Connie, ignorując go. - Sasha! Gdzie są te bagietki!? Pospiesz się!

Uśmiechnął się, słysząc krzyki piekarza. Mógł się założyć, że jego pomocniczka - Sasha, znowu zjadła połowę wypieków, przygotowanych na obecny dzień. Postanowił nie przeszkadzać i ruszył w swoją stronę.

\- Popatrz, znowu idzie do biblioteki! - powiedział któryś z mieszkańców, siedzący po przeciwnej stronie ulicy.

\- Ciągle tylko czyta i chodzi z głową w chmurach. Co za chłopak! - westchnęła z poirytowaniem w głosie wieśniaczka. Chociaż słyszał całą ich rozmowę, postanowił ją zignorować.

Zanim się zorientował, stał przed drzwiami biblioteki. Odważnie wszedł do środka, a mały dzwoneczek zadzwonił, obwieszczając jego przybycie.

\- Ach, Eren! - zdziwił się bibliotekarz, wychodząc spomiędzy półek. Miał blond włosy, sięgające linii szczęki i dość dziewczęce rysy twarzy. Uśmiechnął się do niego, a w jego błękitnych oczach zatańczyły ogniki rozbawienia.

\- Cześć, Armin! - przywitał się z bibliotekarzem. Mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że blondyn był jego jedynym przyjacielem w tej wiosce. - Przyszedłem oddać książkę, którą pożyczyłem.

\- Przecież dopiero wczoraj ją zabrałeś! - zdziwił się Armin.

\- Wciągnęła mnie - odpowiedział Eren, wzruszając ramionami. Podszedł do półki i przebiegł palcami po grzbietach książek. - Wezmę tę! - oznajmił, podając jeden z tomów przyjacielowi.

\- Co? Przecież czytałeś ją już dwa razy! - krzyknął blondyn, nie dowierzając.

\- Ta jest moja ulubiona, nic na to nie poradzę! - zaśmiał się i przeczesał palcami brązowe włosy.

\- W takim razie, weź ją. - zaproponował bibliotekarz, śmiejąc się ukradkiem.

\- Naprawdę mogę?! - upewnił się chłopak. Blondyn pokiwał głową. - Dziękuję! - krzyknął i wybiegł na zewnątrz.

Wyjście z bibliotek prowadziło na główny plac miasteczka. Eren nie miał ochoty jeszcze wracać do domu, więc przysiadł na murku fontanny i otworzył książkę. Tomik nie miał zbyt dużo tekstu, głównie obrazki, pokazujące odległe tereny, jak połacie ziemi skute lodem, niezmierzone tereny pokryte piaskiem czy ogromne zbiorniki wodne ze słoną wodą. Pewnego dnia chciał zobaczyć wszystkie te rzeczy na własne oczy, lecz wiedział, że do spełnienia tego marzenia potrzebna jest dość duża suma pieniędzy. Westchnął ciężko na myśl, że jego plany muszą jeszcze zaczekać i postanowił zadowolić swoje oczy pięknymi obrazami przedstawiającymi niezwykłe miejsca, które chciał odwiedzić.

**(~^_^)~**

Przyłożył broń do oka, celował sekundę czy dwie i nacisnął spust. Rozległ się huk wystrzału, a pocisk trafił prosto w serce kaczki, zrywającej się do lotu.

\- Świetna robota, Jean! - pochwalił czarnowłosy chłopak, podchodząc do swojego przyjaciela. - Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś spudłował!

\- Ja nigdy nie pudłuję! - powiedział dumnym głosem i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Jean rozejrzał się po okolicy, a jego wzrok natrafił na szatyna, siedzącego na murku fontanny i czytającego książkę. - Spójrz, Marco. Cholerny Eren znowu siedzi i czyta. Przydałoby mu się pokazać, czym powinien się zajmować prawdziwy mężczyzna.

Jean uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył w stronę fontanny. Marco nie był zadowolony z pomysłu przyjaciela, jednak wiernie za nim podążył.

\- Hej, Jaeger! Naprawdę nie umiesz robić nic innego, niż marnowanie całego dnia na czytanie książek?! - krzyknął, wyrywając Erenowi tom z rąk i rzucając go w błoto.

\- Zamknij się koniomordy! - syknął szatyn, podnosząc swoją książkę z ziemi i wycierając ją z resztek błota, przy pomocy koszuli.

\- Powinieneś zając się czymś bardziej pożytecznym!

\- O cholera! Obiecałem pomóc Mikasie! - krzyknął nagle Eren. Rzucił wzrokiem na ratuszowy zegar i stwierdził z przerażeniem, że był spóźniony. Schował książkę do głębokiej kieszeni i zaczął biec do domu. - Dokończymy rozmowę innym razem, Kirstein! - rzucił przez ramię do rywala.

Jean warknął cicho ze złości. Nie dość, że Eren nie robił w mieście nic pożytecznego, to jeszcze jego siostra - Mikasa, w której Kirstein był zakochany, zwracała uwagę tylko na swojego brata.

\- Choć, Jean, pójdziemy się napić.- Zaproponował Marco, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu.

**(~^_^)~**

Biegł przez całą drogę do domu. Stanął na ganku, nacisnął klamkę i wpadł do środka, ciężko dysząc.

\- Spóźniłeś się! - oskarżyła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, miażdżąc Erena spojrzeniem szarych oczu.

\- Przepraszam, Mikasa, już się biorę za robotę. - zapewnił chłopak. Chwycił za miotłę, stojącą nieopodal wejścia i zaczął zamiatać. Brunetka przyglądała się chwilę Jaegerowi, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do kuchni. Pracowali w ciszy przez jakiś czas, nie wchodząc sobie w drogę.

\- Pojadę do sąsiedniej wioski, sprzedać część plonów - powiedziała nagle Mikasa, głosem wypranym z emocji.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Eren. - Przecież mogę je sprzedać jutro na targu!  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie dostaniesz tu dobrej ceny. - ucięła protesty szatyna.

\- Nie lepiej, jeżeli pojedziesz rano? - spytał Eren, martwiąc się o bezpieczeństwo swojej siostry. W końcu została zaledwie godzina do zachodu słońca.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - zapewniła dziewczyna. Zabrała z ziemi koszyk z warzywami, po czym zdjęła z wieszaka czerwony szalik, którym owinęła szyję, i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Eren podążał dwa kroki za nią. Na zewnątrz, dziewczyna zaprzęgła czarnego konia do prostego wozu i usiadła na koźle.

\- Uważaj na siebie i nie zbaczaj z drogi - poprosił szatyn, ściskając rękę siostry. Mikasa skinęła głową i potrząsnęła lejcami. Koń zarzucił łbem i stępem ruszył przed siebie. Eren patrzył chwilę za odjeżdżającą Mikasą, po czym wrócił do domu.

**(~^_^)~**

Robiło się powoli ciemno, a ziemię zaczęła zasnuwać gęsta mgła. Była już późna jesień, więc gałęzie drzew były nagie, a trawa pożółkła. Mikasa otuliła się szczelniej płaszczem i poprawiła czerwony szalik, zawiązany wokół szyi.

\- Robi się zimno… - mruknęła do siebie dziewczyna. - Pojedziemy na skróty i szybciej dotrzemy do wioski.

Koń szedł powoli mroczną drogą, co chwilę potrząsając nerwowo łbem. Nagle, Mikasa usłyszała wycie wilków, rozlegające się niedaleko od niej. Syknęła wściekle i zmusiła konia do galopu. Wierzchowiec zarzucił łbem i zaczął biec. Chwilę potem, na ścieżkę wypadły wilki i rzuciły się w pościg. Brunetka zaklęła pod nosem i popędziła czterokopytnego. Usłyszała niepokojący trzask. Rzemienie, łączące konia z powozem zerwały się, a wierzchowiec pogalopował przed siebie, wolny od spowalniających go rzeczy. Mikasa szybko zeskoczyła z wozu i zaczęła biec przed siebie, ile miała tylko sił w nogach. W odległości nie większej niż 50 metrów, zobaczyła metalowe wrota. Na ten widok, w jej zmęczone kończyny wstąpiły nowe pokłady energii. Dopadła bramy i siłowała się z nią przez chwilę. Słyszała wściekłe warczenie, całkiem blisko. W końcu jedno ze skrzydeł ustąpiło i uchyliło się do przodu. Brunetka wpadła w objęcia podwórza, otoczonego murami i zamknęła pospiesznie bramę za sobą. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili; wilcze kły, zamiast wgryźć się w jej szyję, spotkały metal.

Mikasa, nie będąc do końca pewną, co dalej zrobić, ruszyła w stronę zadbanego zamku. Postanowiła poszukać tam pomocy. Pchnęła wielkie wrota i odważnie weszła do środka.

\- Halo? - krzyknęła, rozglądając się po ciemnym wnętrzu.

\- Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - spytała uprzejmie dziewczyna, która akurat schodziła ze schodów. Miała rudo -brązowe włosy, sięgające ramion i była ubrana w schludny strój pokojówki.

\- Zabłądziłam w lesie i szukam pomocy - powiedziała Mikasa, uważnie przyglądając się pokojówce. Tamta również zlustrowała nowoprzybyłą wzrokiem, a kiedy tylko jej wzrok natrafił na ślady błota na podłodze, na jej twarz wstąpiło prawdziwe przerażenie.

\- Pomogę ci, ale bądź cicho! - odpowiedziała głośnym szeptem mieszkanka zamku. Podeszła szybko do brunetki, chwyciła za ramię i zaprowadziła w stronę przejścia po lewej stronie. - Mam na imię Petra Ral. - przedstawiła się.

\- Mikasa - odpowiedziała, z lekkim skinieniem głowy.

Petra zaprowadziła gościa do kuchni i posadziła przy stole. Podeszła do kredensu, wyjęła filiżankę i postawiła na blacie, po czym nalała do naczynia jeszcze parującą herbatę.

\- Co się dokładnie stało? - zapytała pokojówka.

\- Chciałam dotrzeć do pobliskiego miasta i postanowiłam skorzystać ze skrótu. Niestety, zaatakowały mnie wilki, a mój koń uciekł. Zobaczyłam ten zamek, więc postanowiłam poprosić o pomoc. - wyjaśniła brunetka.

\- Rozumiem - pokiwała głową Petra. - Na pewno ktoś cię odprowadzi.

\- Czemu kazałaś być mi cicho? - spytała Mikasa.

\- Nasz pan nie może się dowiedzieć, że tu jesteś - odpowiedziała cicho Ral. Kiedy tylko skończyła zdanie, zamek przeszył przeraźliwy, wściekły wrzask. - Cholera, znalazł ślady! - spanikowała.

Mikasa usłyszała pospieszne kroki w korytarzu, a chwilę potem, drzwi otwarły się i uderzyły w ścianę, z której opadł tynk.

\- Petra, co ma znaczyć błoto w holu? - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby mężczyzna, stojący w progu. Był dość niski; mógł mieć około 1,6m wzrostu. Jego czarne włosy były w lekkim nieładzie. Brunet był ubrany w obcisłe, białe spodnie, brązowe buty do kolan, schludną, białą koszulę, a na szyi miał zawiązany żabot, który został ułożony z wielką dokładnością. Dopiero po chwili, jego szare oczy dostrzegły Mikasę, siedzącą przy stole. - To twoja wina? - spytał zimnym głosem.

Petra cofnęła się pod ścianę, blada niczym kreda.

\- Być może - odpowiedziała chłodno Mikasa. Wiedziała, że nie powinna być niemiła dla pana domu, w którym otrzymała pozorne schronienie, ale niski mężczyzna (według niej) nie zasługiwał na jakikolwiek szacunek.

Słysząc słowa młodej kobiety, twarz bruneta pokryła wściekłość.

\- Jak śmiesz w taki sposób się do mnie odnosić!? - wrzasnął pan zamku. - Masz natychmiast sprzątnąć bałagan, który narobiłaś!

\- Ani mi się śni! - odkrzyknęła Mikasa. Mężczyznę zatkało, jednak po sekundzie powrócił do siebie. Chwycił brunetkę za koszulę i wywlókł z kuchni.

\- Skoro nie masz zamiaru sprzątać, posiedzisz w celi, póki nie nabierzesz ochoty! - syknął wściekle.

\- Rivaille-sama! - krzyknęła za brunetem służąca. - Proszę, odpuść jej!

\- To nie twoja sprawa, Petra - niski mężczyzna obrzucił podwładną zimnym spojrzeniem i zaczął iść dalej, ciągnąc za sobą Mikasę.

**(~^_^)~**

Promienie słońca wpadały przez okno, świecąc prosto w jego oczy. Chłopak jęknął głucho i przewrócił się na bok. Nie dane było mu jednak ponownie zapaść w sen, ponieważ na zewnątrz rozległo się gdakanie kur. Eren usiadł na łóżku i sennym ruchem przeczesał włosy. Spuścił nogi na ziemię i wsunął stopy w ulubione kapcie. Z krzesła zabrał szlafrok i półprzytomnie ruszył w stronę kuchni. Rozejrzał się uważnie po domu- nie zauważył żadnych wskazówek, które pozwoliłyby mu stwierdzić, że Mikasa wróciła na noc. Zaniepokoił się.

Na zewnątrz rozległo się przeraźliwe, końskie rżenie. Eren podbiegł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Zobaczył konia Mikasy, nerwowo zarzucającego łbem. Wybiegł prędko z domu i zbliżył się do zwierzęcia, jednocześnie starając się uspokoić je swoim głosem. W końcu udało mu się stanąć przy boku wierzchowca. Kiedy tylko złapał uzdę, koń zaczął ją ciągnąć wskazując w stronę lasu. Chłopak natychmiast zrozumiał, o co chodzi zwierzęciu.

\- Poczekaj tu chwilę – polecił, po czym zniknął w domu. Szybko ubrał się i do swojej torby wrzucił pół bochenka chleba, kawałek sera i dwa jabłka. Zamknął drzwi wejściowe i płynnym ruchem wskoczył na grzbiet czarnego konia. Zwierzę nie potrzebowało żadnych rozkazów i samo popędziło tam, gdzie ostatnio widziało swoją właścicielkę.

**(~^_^)~**

Koń zaczął nerwowo zarzucać łbem i zatrzymał się przed wielką bramą zamku. Eren zsunął się z grzbietu wierzchowca. Wyjął z torby jedno jabłko i podał je zwierzęciu. Popchnął bramę i wszedł na dziedziniec. Przeszedł przez podwórko, uważnie się przyglądając olśniewającemu ogrodowi. Widział idealnie przycięte krzaki białych i czerwonych róż, a gdzieś z boku dochodził do niego przyjemny plusk fontanny.

Stanął przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Uniósł rękę i nieśmiało zapukał, lecz nikt nie odpowiedział. Postanowił zebrać się na odwagę i wszedł do środka.

\- Halo!? - krzyknął, a echo jego głosu rozbrzmiało w niemalże pustym pomieszczeniu. Od razu zauważył stan, w jakim był hol - wszystko było nieskazitelnie czyste. Zdjął buty, nie chcąc zabrudzić podłogi. Wystarczało mu już to, że narusza czyjąś prywatność. Zaczął błądzić po zamku, ciągle nikogo nie napotykając. Zdziwiło go to, że dosłownie nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec ani pyłku kurzu.

Po kilku minutach błądzenia, stanął przy spiralnych schodach. Nie mając nic do stracenia, zaczął się wspinać na górę. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się pokonać wszystkie stopnie, był nieźle zadyszany.

\- Jest tu ktoś? - usłyszał przerażony głos, który wszędzie by rozpoznał. Rzucił się w stronę drzwi, zza których usłyszał swoją siostrę.

\- Mikasa! - krzyknął, waląc w drzwi.

\- Eren? To ty? - spytała dziewczyna. - Natychmiast stąd uciekaj! Uciekaj, zanim cię znajdzie!

\- Kto ma mnie znaleźć? - nie rozumiał szatyn. - Nie zostawię cię tutaj.

\- Czyżbym znowu miał gościa? - Eren odwrócił się powoli, słysząc za sobą zimny głos. Jego oczom ukazał się niski, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, miażdżący go spojrzeniem szarych oczu.

\- Przyszedłem po siostrę - odpowiedział chłopak, drżącym półgłosem.

\- Och, więc to coś jest twoją siostrą? - spytał ozięble, wskazując brodą drzwi. - Nigdzie nie pójdzie.

Eren przygryzł wargę. W jego głowie zaświtał szaleńczy pomysł. Wiedział, że Mikasie na pewno się to nie spodoba, ale nie widział innego wyjścia, aby ją uwolnić.

\- A jeżeli ja zostanę zamiast niej? - zaproponował szatyn.

\- Nawet się nie waż tego robić! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna. Niski mężczyzna, przez kilka sekund przyglądał się chłopakowi w ciszy, po czym skinął nieznacznie głową.

\- Zgoda - postanowił. Otworzył drzwi celi i wyciągnął ze środka czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Eren zdjął torbę, którą przez cały czas miał przy sobie i podał ją siostrze.

\- Może ci się przyda - oznajmił, nie patrząc na Mikasę.

\- Uważaj na siebie - poprosiła dziewczyna, łamiącym się głosem. Jaeger uśmiechnął się smutno, słysząc swoje słowa, wypowiedziane poprzedniego wieczoru. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to siknąć głową. Brunet krzyknął coś, a po kilku minutach, u szczytu schodów pojawił się wysoki blondyn.

\- Erwin, bądź tak miły i odprowadź panienkę do miasta - polecił właściciel zamku. Blondyn skinął głową na znak zrozumienia, chwycił Mikasę pod rękę i zaczął ją sprowadzać w dół schodów. Eren i niski mężczyzna przez kilka minut patrzyli w ciszy, na oddalających się ludzi.

\- Chodź za mną - polecił brunet.

\- Gdzie mnie zabierasz? - spytał Eren, idąc kilka kroków za swoim nowym właścicielem.

\- Do twojej komnaty - odpowiedział, patrząc na chłopaka. Na twarzy Jaegera malowało się zdziwienie. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że będziesz mieszkał w celi?- zapytał brunet, z brwią uniesioną do góry.

\- Moją siostrę tam trzymałeś - mruknął cicho Eren.

\- Jak chcesz, to wracaj do celi, droga wolna - odpowiedział niski mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami. Chłopak postanowił się więcej nie odzywać i podążył za właścicielem zamku. - To jest twój pokój - oznajmił brunet, otwierając przed sobą drzwi.

Obaj weszli do środka. Jaeger uważnie rozejrzał się po komnacie. Jego nowy pokój był dość przestrzenny. Ściany były pomalowane na zielono-niebiesko. Brunet zauważył, że w bardzo podobnym odcieniu były źrenice jego gościa. Jasna podłoga nosiła na sobie odbicie złotego żyrandola, umieszczonego w centrum pokoju. Naprzeciwko drzwi były dwa ogromne okna z, w tamtym momencie, odsłoniętymi, fioletowymi zasłonami, ciągnącymi się do samej podłogi. Po prawej stronie od wejścia, stało olbrzymie łoże z baldachimem i masą poduszek, które wyglądały na niezwykle miękkie. W pobliżu łóżka została umiejscowiona obszerna szafa, zdolna chyba pomieścić ubrania wszystkich osób z wioski, w której dotąd mieszkał. Przy ścianie, naprzeciwko łóżka, ustawiono drewniane biurko z kilkoma książkami.

\- Staraj się tu nie nabrudzić - poprosił właściciel zamku - Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, służba jest na twoje zawołanie. Ktoś cię poinformuje, kiedy kolacja będzie gotowa - mówił brunet, rozglądając się uważnie po pokoju, zastanawiając się, czy o niczym nie zapomniał. Skinął głową i chwycił klamki, lecz sobie o czymś przypomniał.- Nie wolno ci wchodzić do zachodniego skrzydła. Możesz chodzić wszędzie, tylko nie tam.

\- Czemu? - spytał bezmyślnie Eren.

\- To zabronione! - syknął niski mężczyzna, odwracając się do swojego gościa.

\- Zrozumiałem - powiedział szatyn, spuszczając z pokorą głowę. - Czekaj!- zatrzymał właściciela zamku, kiedy ten jedną nogą był już na (tamtym świecie xd) zewnątrz. - Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? - spytał chłopak.

\- Rivaille - rzucił brunet i wyszedł.

Eren podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim, zapadając się w miękkiej pościeli. Poczuł mdłości na myśl, że już nigdy nie zobaczy swojej siostry i najlepszego przyjaciela- Armina. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Całe jego ciało zaczęło drżeć, lecz z jego oczu nie pociekły łzy. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na płacz. Musiał być silny.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał cichy, prawie dziecinny głosik. Uniósł szybko głowę, aby sprawdzić, czy w pokoju ktoś jest, czy może on zaczyna świrować. Przy drzwiach zobaczył niską, blondynkę, lustrującą go niebieskimi oczami. Dziewczyna nie mogła mieć więcej niż 1,5m wzrostu. Prawdopodobnie była młodsza od niego o rok czy dwa. Eren przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, przyglądając się z otwartymi ustami dziewczynie, która spokojnie mogła uchodzić za anioła. - Ach, pewnie cię przestraszyłam! - speszyła się. - Mam na imię Historia Reiss, ale wszyscy na mnie wołają Christa. Pan Rivaille poprosił, żebym sprawdziła, czy niczego nie potrzebujesz.

\- Nie, dziękuję za troskę - podziękował Eren, wstając z łóżka. Uznał, że nie wypada siedzieć, kiedy tak miła dama stała. - Jestem Eren Jaeger i zapowiada się na to, że zostanę tu trochę dłużej.

\- Słyszałam o tym, co zrobiłeś dla swojej siostry - powiedziała Christa, uśmiechając się lekko - Podziwiam cię za odwagę. Nie wiem, czy byłabym w stanie zrobić coś podobnego.

\- Mikasa jest jedyną rodziną, jaka mi pozostała - oznajmił chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. Na myśl o brunetce, chłopaka zaatakowała kolejna fala mdłości.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytała zmartwiona Historia, podbiegając do Erena.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - zapewnił Jaeger - Po prostu robi mi się słabo na myśl, że już nigdy nie zobaczę Mikasy i Armina.

\- Kim jest Armin? - zapytała blondynka, lekko marszcząc brwi i przechylając pytająco głowę.

\- Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Pracuje jako bibliotekarz w mieście, gdzie dotychczas mieszkałem.

Eren rozmawiał spokojnie z Christą, kiedy nagle drzwi pokoju zostały otwarte, a do środka weszła wysoka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z policzkami, pokrytymi drobnymi piegami.

\- Przyszłam poinformować, że kolacja jest gotowa - oznajmiła dziewczyna. Widząc Jaegera i blondynkę, stojących niedaleko od siebie, jej twarz stężała. - Mam nadzieję, że nie śmiałeś chociażby tknąć Christy! - syknęła.

\- Ymir, uspokój się! - zbeształa Historia, głosem głośniejszym niż zwykle. - Eren jest naprawdę miły.

Piegowata dziewczyna westchnęła i pokiwała głową.

\- Na przyszłość, powinnaś pukać. Niegrzecznie jest wchodzić do czyjegoś pokoju bez pozwolenia - przestrzegła Reiss. Ymir ponownie pokiwała głową. - W co zamierzasz się ubrać? - spytała nagle blondynka, zwracając się do Jaegera. Eren chciał powiedzieć, że chyba nie karze mu się przebierać, lecz spojrzenie na swój ubiór, skutecznie zamknęło mu buzię. Był ubrany w poszarpane, brązowe spodnie i nierówno zapiętą, przybrudzoną koszulę. - W szafie na pewno znajdziesz coś, co będzie na ciebie pasowało - zapewniła Christa. - Jutro poproszę krawcową, żeby zebrała z ciebie miarę i uzupełniła szafę odpowiednimi ubraniami.

Eren podziękował. Obie dziewczyny opuściły pokój, pozwalając chłopakowi wybrać sobie strój i w spokoju się przebrać. Nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru- w szafie wisiały głównie suknie, jednak na końcu, po prawej stronie znalazł strój, który na niego pasował. Założył dobrze leżące, białe spodnie i czystą, białą koszulę. Tym razem postarał się, aby była odpowiednio zapięta. Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, zobaczył młodego mężczyznę, o białych włosach stylizowanych w podobny sposób, co u pana zamku.

\- Sir Rivaille poprosił, żebym cię odprowadził do jadalni - powiedział mężczyzna trochę obrażonym głosem. - Nie mam pojęcia, czemu zawraca sobie głowę takim dzieciakiem jak ty.

Eren zignorował komentarz służącego i w ciszy ruszył za swoim przewodnikiem. Chłopak był całkowicie pochłonięty podziwianiem rzeźb oraz obrazów, ozdabiających korytarze o wysokim sklepieniu. Chociaż w zamku panował przepych, musiał przyznać, że wszystko było ozdobione z dobrym gustem i smakiem. W końcu, białowłosy mężczyzna otworzył wielkie drzwi i gestem ręki, kazał wejść Erenowi do środka.

W centrum pomieszczenia ustawiono długi stół, u którego szczytu zasiadał Rivaille, przyglądający się jakimś papierom. Eren niepewnie zbliżył się do miejsca, w którym zasiadał właściciel zamku i usiadł na krześle, oddalonym o dwa miejsca. Brunet spojrzał się dziwnie na chłopaka, lecz nie skomentował.

\- Chyba nie będę mógł długo dotrzymać ci towarzystwa - oznajmił Rivaille, nie patrząc na Erena.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął chłopak. Siedzieli w ciszy. Do sali weszli służący, stawiając na stole dwa nakrycia i kilka potraw na oddzielnych talerzach. Eren nie ufał swojemu żołądkowi na tyle, aby najeść się do syta, próbując wszystkiego po trochu, więc zadowolił się tylko gęstym sosem z kawałkami mięsa, który zjadł ze świeżym chlebem.

\- Nie smakuje ci? - spytał bez większego zainteresowania brunet.

\- Nie czuję się najlepiej - oznajmił Eren, nie chcąc urazić swojego gospodarza. - Czy mogę później rozejrzeć się po zamku? - spytał chłopak, lustrując Rivaille'a psimi oczyma.

\- Mówiłem, że możesz chodzić po zamku, jeżeli masz tyko ochotę - zapewnił brunet. - Masz się jednak trzymać z daleka od zachodniego skrzydła - Eren skinął głową, dając do zrozumienia, że pojął słowa gospodarza. - Potem poproszę kogoś, żeby cię oprowadził.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Jaeger, grzebiąc bezmyślnie w swoim talerzu.

\- Auruo! - krzyknął Rivaille. Po chwili, do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna, który odprowadzał szatyna do jadalni. - Oprowadzisz Erena po zamku. Rozumiemy się? - Jaeger i białowłosy wymienili między sobą nienawistne spojrzenia. Brunet zauważył ich niezadowolenie. - Jakieś problemy? - spytał głosem, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Obaj wymruczeli „nie sir", unikając wzroku właściciela zamku.

Niski mężczyzna wstał od stołu, a służący natychmiast podszedł zabrać naczynia, na których jadł. Eren skorzystał z okazji, aby bliżej przyjrzeć się swojemu gospodarzowi. Rivaille był niższy od niego o dobre pół głowy. Miał bladą twarz o delikatnych rysach. Spod cienkich brwi, patrzyły na niego małe oczy, zmrużone w grymasie wiecznego niezadowolenia. Czarne, lśniące, stopniowane włosy, sięgające karku, były idealnie ułożone. Brunet był ubrany w strój, podobny do tego, który nosił Eren. Nogi Rivaille's były opięte białymi spodniami, których góra była zakryta szerokim, czerwonym pasem. Za pas, wetknięta została nienaganna, biała koszula z kołnierzem, u szczytu której zawiązany był żabot, również ułożony w idealny sposób. Już po samym wyglądzie, Eren był w stanie stwierdzić, iż jego gospodarz jest prawdziwym maniakiem czystości.

Do pokoju wszedł wysoki blondyn, który kilka godzin wcześniej odprowadził Mikasę. Podszedł do niskiego mężczyzny i zaczął coś mówić ściszonym głosem, na co tamten potakiwał. Oboje wyszli z pomieszczenia, pogrążeni w rozmowie.

\- Skończyłeś już? - spytał niecierpliwie Auruo. Eren odsunął się od stołu i wstał. Białowłosy uznał to za potwierdzenie. Ruchem dłoni nakazał chłopakowi podążanie za sobą.

Przechodzili przez różne pomieszczenia i korytarze w ciszy. Auruo nie miał ochoty nawiązywać znajomości z dzieciakiem, a Eren był zbyt zajęty podziwianiem mijanych przedmiotów, aby martwić się o rozmowę. Jaegerowi zdecydowanie najbardziej spodobały się stare zbroje, wyczyszczone w tak pedantyczny sposób, że były wręcz wypukłymi, srebrnymi lustrami, noszącymi tu i ówdzie kilka rys. W końcu dotarli do głównego holu i zaczęli się wspinać schodami, znajdującymi się naprzeciwko wejścia. Schody rozdzielały się, prowadząc w dwa różne miejsca. Eren, kierowany ciekawością, zaczął się wspinać po stopniach, odchodzących w lewą stronę.

\- Nie idź tam! - krzyknął Auruo, łapiąc chłopaka za nadgarstek. - Tam jest zachodnie skrzydło. Nie możesz tam wchodzić.

\- Och, rozumiem - powiedział Eren z udawaną nutką rozczarowania w głosie. I tak miał zamiar zwiedzić tamten obszar zamku. Z pozwoleniem, czy bez.

\- Auruo, czy mógłbyś tak nie krzyczeć? - poprosiła dziewczyna, która pojawiła się u szczytu prawych schodów.

\- Petra? Co ty tu robisz? - spytał lekko spanikowany mężczyzna.

\- Pracuję, a nie obijam się jak co niektórzy, PANIE BOSSARD - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, z naciskiem wymawiając nazwisko białowłosego.

\- PANNO RALL, czy mogłaby mi pani oszczędzić oskarżeń? Właśnie oprowadzam po zamku nowego gościa - zrewanżował się Auruo.

Eren, korzystając z okazji, że nikt na niego nie zwraca uwagi, zaczął wspinać się po schodach, powoli wchodząc do lewego skrzydła.

Szedł długim korytarzem, z rzędem okien po jednej stronie, z przerażeniem podziwiając nieskazitelną czystość, jaka panowała w tej części zamku. Wszystko było jasne i świecące, bez chociażby pyłku kurzu na czymkolwiek. Eren miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że brudzi to miejsce samą swoją obecnością, ale ostatecznie postanowił to zignorować. Kierowany ciekawością, otworzył jedne z mijanych drzwi. W środku zobaczył rzędy półek, zastawione przeróżnymi środkami czystości. Postanowił czym prędzej zamknąć pokój i iść dalej. W końcu, stanął przed zdobnymi, dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami. Niepewnie pchnął oba skrzydła i wszedł do środka. Znalazł się w komnacie, dwukrotnie większej od tej, którą zajmował. Ściana naprzeciw wejścia była zajęta przez wielkie okna i drzwi balkonowe. Po lewej stronie stało naprawdę olbrzymie łoże z baldachimem, zdolne pomieścić chyba z sześć osób. Pod ścianami stały głównie komody lub półki z książkami. Uwagę chłopaka przykuła etażerka, nad którą unosiła się róża o czarnych jak noc płatkach. Zdawało mu się, że kwiatek otacza tajemnicza, ciemna poświata, ledwo widoczna dla oka.

Jak w transie, podszedł do stolika. Wyciągnął rękę i musną palcami krawędź płatka. Pod wpływem dotyku, od kwiatu zaczęła bić energia, a płatki zmieniły kolor i wyglądały teraz jakby, zostały wykonane ze szczerego złota. Ciemna poświata znikła, a kwiat zdawał się promieniować złotym światłem.

\- Co robisz? - usłyszał za sobą oschły głos. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Rivaille'a, który najpierw zdawał być się zdumiony, a chwilę później, jego twarz przybrała gniewny grymas. Brunet stał przy drzwiach. - Wynoś się!

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem nic zepsuć… - powiedział szybko chłopak. - Ja tylko…

\- WYNOŚ SIĘ! - wrzasnął. Jaeger, nie zwlekając wybiegł z komnaty. Niski mężczyzna dyszał przez chwilę wściekle. Podszedł do róży i przesunął palcami po płatkach, lecz nic się nie stało. Zmarszczył brwi i ponownie musnął kwiat dłonią, ale nadal nie było żadnego efektu. Był jeszcze bardziej wściekły.

Kwiat dostał trzy lata temu od kogoś, kto się przedstawił jako „dobra wróżka". Tak naprawdę była to jego przyjaciółka, Hanji, którą niektórzy nazywali czarownicą. Czy naprawdę potrafiła używać magii? Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się tego.

Hanji podarowała mu różę mówiąc, że kiedy płatki przybiorą kolor złota i nie powrócą do wcześniejszej formy, jego życie zmieni się.

\- Cześć! - usłyszał wesoły, kobiecy głos, dochodzący od balkonu. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył wysoką szatynkę, uśmiechającą się do niego.

\- Co tu robisz, Hanji? - spytał zimnym głosem.

\- Byłam w pobliżu, więc pomyślałam, że wpadnę - wyjaśniła kobieta, wzruszając ramionami. Weszła do pokoju i przyjrzała się kwiatu. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, widząc złote płatki. - Róża zmieniła kolor… Kto jej dotknął? - spytała zszokowana.

\- Nie ważne, przepędziłem go - burknął Rivaille. Mieszały się w nim skrajne uczucia. Z jednej strony, był ciekawy zmian, które miały nastąpić w jego życiu, jednak jednocześnie się ich bał.

\- Że co zrobiłeś? - krzyknęła piskliwym głosem Hanji.- Idioto! Biegiem za nim, zanim odejdzie!

\- O co ci chodzi? – spytał - Przecież…

\- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię!? - wrzasnęła kobieta. - Masz lecieć za tym, kto zmienił kolor róży, przeprosić i poprosić, żeby wrócił! To ON zmieni twoje przeznaczenie, nie kwiatek!

Rivaille niechętnie wybiegł z pokoju. Hanji przypatrywała się jeszcze chwilę złotym płatkom, powoli uspokajając się. Podeszła do stolika, a obcasy jej butów wydawały ciche kliknięcia, przy każdym spotkaniu z podłogą. Przesunęła palcami po krawędzi płatków róży i zmarszczyła brwi. Kwiat nie zmienił koloru, co oznaczało, że tamten ktoś naprawdę był TĄ osobą, kimś, kto miał odmienić jej przyjaciela. Westchnęła ciężko i wyszła na balkon. Przez chwilę stała spokojnie, czekając, aż z jej pleców wyrosną skrzydła- delikatne, niebieskie błony, długości jej rąk. Machnęła kilka razy nimi na próbę, po czym odbiła się delikatnie od ziemi i uniosła w powietrzu. Przeleciała nad murami zamku i skierowała się w stronę niedużej wioski na północy. Jej oczy dostrzegły małą, brązowowłosą postać, wbiegającą do lasu, za którą ciągnął się długi, granatowy płaszcz. Była pewna, że to jest ten, którego „przepędził" Rivaille. Pomodliła się w duchu, aby brunet zdążył złapać osobę, uciekającą w głąb lasu.

**(~^_^)~**

Widział złość w oczach Rivaille'a, kiedy tamten zauważył, że kwiat zmienił kolor. Eren naprawdę nie zrobił tego umyślnie. Po prostu był oczarowany różą i samo jakoś wyszło, że jej dotknął. Oczywiście, chciał przeprosić i zadośćuczynić „zniszczenie", jakiego dokonał, ale nawet nie miał okazji się wytłumaczyć.

Wściekłym ruchem starł łzy i pobiegł głębiej w las. Powoli zapadał zmrok, więc nie było zbyt bezpiecznie kręcić się samemu w tej okolicy, lecz w tamtej chwili, Eren przestał zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek. Po prostu biegł przed siebie, starając się jak najbardziej oddalić od zamku. Zwolnił biegu i oparł się o pobliskie drzewo, łapiąc oddech. Po kilku sekundach, kiedy jego płuca zaczęły normalnie pracować, usłyszał głuche warczenie z prawej strony. Odwrócił powoli głowę i zobaczył lśniące, wilcze ślepia, patrzące wprost na niego. Krzyknął cicho i rzucił się do ucieczki. Nie był zbyt szybkim biegaczem, ale i tak zostawił wilka kilka metrów za sobą. Podejrzewał, że zwierze tylko się z nim bawi; gdyby chciało, dopadłoby go w ciągu kilku sekund. Mimo tego, iż Eren przewidywał już swój koniec, nie przestawał biec, chociaż jego nogi zdawały się być z ołowiu, a o każdy kolejny krok musiał walczyć z samym sobą. Zaklął pod nosem, kiedy tylko wbiegł nad urwisko. Odwrócił się szybko, lecz drogę ucieczki odcięły mu trzy wilki. Zastanowił się, co było mniej bolesną śmiercią: skok z klifu, czy bycie pożartym żywcem. Zaczął powoli się wycofywać, i żegnać w duchu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wilki powoli zmniejszał dystans, a on ciągle się wycofywał, aż natrafił piętą na pustkę. Posłał dzikim zwierzętom wyzywające spojrzenie i chciał się rzucić w tył, kiedy nagle jedno z psowatych odskoczyło w bok, ze sztyletem sterczącym z jego boku.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wypadł z lasu, mając w ręku krótki miecz, i rzucił się na trzy wilki. Jednego z nich najpierw ciął szeroko, później kopnął, strącając z klifu. Drugi wilk rzucił się na niego, kłapiąc zębami, lecz będąc zaledwie metr od twarzy mężczyzny, nadział się na wyciągnięty miecz. Zwierzę jęknęło żałośnie i zesztywniało. Ostatni z drapieżników, ten ze sztyletem w boku, korzystając z tego, iż na miecz wciąż było nabite ciało jego towarzysza, rzucił się na mężczyznę i wbił kły w jego rękę. Ciemnowłosy syknął. Wyszarpnął miecz z ciała wilka i chciał zaatakować ostatniego, lecz zwierzę w ostatniej chwili odskoczyło i uciekło do lasu.

Mężczyzna dyszał ciężko przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał na Erena swoimi szarymi oczyma.

\- Czy rodzice nie uczyli cię, aby nie wychodzić do lasu po zmroku? - warknął Rivaille. Siły go opuściły i mężczyzna upadł na kolana. Eren, jak zawsze niewiele myśląc, podbiegł do wybawiciela i pomógł mu wstać.

\- Niestety, moi rodzice od dawna nie żyją - oznajmił szatyn, wzruszając ramionami. Zarzucił sobie zdrową rękę mężczyzny na kark i przytrzymał go.

\- Wracajmy do zamku - rzucił brunet, opierając się na chłopaku.

\- Czy mnie przypadkiem stamtąd nie przepędziłeś? - spytał Eren, unosząc brew.

\- Tak, ale ktoś mi przemówił do rozsądku i powiedział, że to był beznadziejny pomysł - wyznał niski mężczyzna.

\- Kto taki? - zapytał zaciekawiony Jaeger.

\- Nie ważne - mruknął Rivaille.

\- Ale ja chcę wiedzieć! - upierał się chłopak.

\- Może kiedyś ci powiem - westchnął ciężko brunet. Eren pokręcił głową i obaj ruszyli razem w stronę zamku.

**(~^_^)~**

\- Służba już pewnie śpi. Poproszę kogoś rano, żeby się zajął moją ręką - powiedział Rivaille, kiedy tylko obaj znaleźli się w zamkowej kuchni.

\- Nie ma mowy! - zaprotestował Eren. - Przecież może wdać się zakażenie! Zajmę się tym teraz, tylko mi powiedz, gdzie znajdę coś do przemycia rany i bandaże.

Brunet westchnął ciężko. Usiadł zrezygnowany na krześle i wskazał zdrową ręką jedną z szafek. Eren wyjął z niej co było mu potrzebne i usiadł obok właściciela zamku.

Nożyczkami rozciął rękaw koszuli, odsłaniając całkowicie ranę, która, na szczęście, nie wyglądała zbyt poważnie. Eren nalał trochę środka odkażającego na wacik i przyłożył do zranienia. Rivaille syknął cicho, czując nagły ból w ręce. Szatyn kontynuował przemywanie rany. Kiedy uznał, że brunetowi nie grozi zakażenie, odwinął kawałek bandaża i zwinnie owinął wokół przedramienia mężczyzny.

\- Sprawnie ci idzie - pochwalił Rivaille.

\- Moja siostra ma ogród, więc często zdarzało jej się skaleczyć, a ja zawsze jej pomagałem opatrzyć rany - opowiedział chłopak, śledząc uważnie sposób, w jaki układa się bandaż. Zdecydował się bandażować, stosując opatrunek kłosowy. Uważał, że ten sposób bandażowania wygląda dość ładnie i na pewno będzie się lepiej prezentował, niż zwykłe owinięcie przedramienia.

Kiedy skończył, nie cofnął od razu dłoni, które spoczęły na chwilę na przedramieniu bruneta. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Eren zobaczył w szarych oczach zmianę: nie były już tak zimne i beznamiętne. Płonęło w nich malutkie, ciepłe światełko, które zapowiadało przyszłe zmiany. Mężczyzna zaimponował Jaegerowi tym, że ochronił go przed wilkami, nie bacząc na swoje życie.

Levi natomiast poczuł coś do tego nieznośnego szatyna, którego odwaga była równie wielka, co głupota. Lecz wiedział, że te zielone oczy są pełne troski i zrozumienia.

Patrzyli tak na siebie przez kilka minut, aż nagle zrobiło się niezręcznie.

\- Cóż… chyba powinniśmy iść spać… - stwierdził brunet, odwracając wzrok.

\- Chyba… chyba masz rację - wymamrotał Eren, spuszczając głowę. Wstał i otrzepał spodnie- Dobranoc… - powiedział szybko i pospiesznie wyszedł z pokoju. Rivaille patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę przed siebie, po czym wstał i sam udał się do swojej komnaty.

**(~^_^)~**

Rivaille'a obudził stłumiony odgłos radosnego śmiechu. Powoli otworzył oczy, skupiając wzrok na suficie, wysoko nad sobą. Leniwie przekręcił swoją głowę i spojrzał na okna, przez które wpływało jasne, choć zimne światło. Przeciągnął się, stękając cicho, po czym zabrał z krzesła swój płaszcz i narzucił go na plecy, następnie zabierając i nakładając buty. Podszedł do balkonu, otworzył go i wyszedł.

Przysłonił oczy, na wpół oślepiony tym, jak jasno było na zewnątrz. Zbliżył się do barierki i rozejrzał się po odległych drzewach, pokrytych białym śniegiem. Ponownie usłyszał śmiech. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył Erena, radośnie bawił się w śniegu razem z Christą, Ymir i Petrą. Jego twarz przyozdobiona była uroczym uśmiechem, a za jego plecami ciągnął się granatowy płaszcz.

Na widok zielonookiego chłopaka, Rivaille poczuł dziwny uścisk w piersi, który wcale nie był nieprzyjemny, czemu towarzyszyło kojące uczucie ciepła.

\- Cześć! - usłyszał znajomy głos. Skinął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od szatyna. – Więc to on?

\- Tak, Hanji. To on – potwierdził, doskonale wiedząc, czego dotyczyło pytanie.

\- Dopiero się zaczęło, a już się zdążyłeś zmienić… Nie wiedziałam, że ma na ciebie tak wielki wpływ ten…

\- Eren – pomógł, zdradzając imię.

\- Eren. - dokończyła Zoe.

\- Powiedz mi… co to za uczucie w środku? Jakbym czuł dziwny uścisk i wewnętrzny ból, lecz… to jest całkiem przyjemne – opisał brunet. Hanji wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. Dopiero teraz spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę i jej głupi wyraz twarzy. – O co chodzi?

\- Czy to możliwe… - zamyśliła się. – Czy to możliwe, że się w nim zakochałeś? Tak szybko?

\- CO!? - spanikował. – To nie możliwe, znam go zaledwie dwa dni, jakim cudem miałbym…

\- Uspokój się – rozkazała wiedźma, unosząc w górę dłoń. – To nic niezwykłego. Dla jednych zajmuje to miesiące czy lata, dla innych wystarczy kilka godzin. Nie mówię, że musisz teraz od razu wskakiwać w związek, lecz… Powinieneś to przemyśleć, zrobić coś dla niego i zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie.

Rivaille niechętnie skinął głową, wędrując wzrokiem do szatyna, bawiącego się na śniegu. Śmieszne uczucie znowu powróciło.

**(~^_^)~**

\- Mogę otworzyć oczy? – poprosił Eren, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Jeszcze nie. Poczekaj chwilę – polecił Rivaille.

Trzymał dłoń na ramieniu wyższego szatyna, prowadząc go obok siebie. W końcu zatrzymał chłopaka na chwilę aby móc otworzyć przed nim podwójne drzwi. Wprowadził go do środka.

\- Już możesz – oznajmił, odciągając zasłony, odcinające dostęp światła.

Jaeger powoli rozchylił powieki i zamrugał kilkukrotnie, przyzwyczajając się do jasności pokoju. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, uświadamiając sobie, że znajduje się w bibliotece, i to największej, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Podoba ci się? – zaciekawił się brunet.

\- Jest cudowna – zapewnił Eren, zapominając o oddychaniu. Widział całe tony książek, upchanych na wysokich półkach, ciągnących się pod sam sufit. Ile by dał, aby móc je wszystkie przeczytać…

\- Jeśli chcesz…- zaczął cicho i nieśmiało Rivaille, po czym odkaszlnął. – Jeśli chcesz, to jest twoja.

\- Naprawdę? – nie dowierzał szatyn. Obrócił swoje błyszczące oczy na niższego mężczyznę i bez chwili zastanowienia, rzucił mu się na szyję. – Dziękuję!

Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, co zrobił. Pośpiesznie się cofnął i odwrócił głowę, starając się ukryć jaskrawy rumieniec, który zalał jego twarz.

\- Nie ma za co… - zapewnił lekko otępiały właściciel zamku. – Jeśli chcesz, zostawię cię tutaj samego – zaproponował, po czym sztywno wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

_Ugh… Gratulacje, Eren, oficjalnie jesteś idiotą!_, zganił się w myślach, lecz nie pozostał zbyt długo skruszony. Szybko rzucił się do jednej z półek, zdejmując pierwszą książkę, jaka wpadła mu w ręce.

**(~^_^)~**

Dni mijały powoli. Oboje zdążyli w między czasie się do siebie zbliżyć i w pewnym sensie zaprzyjaźnić.

Podczas jednego z wieczorów, kiedy siedzieli razem i czytali, Eren (który aktualnie zaczytywał się w jakimś romansie), stwierdził nagle, że nigdy nie był na żadnym balu. Rivaille zaproponował, że mogą następnego dnia urządzić jego namiastkę. Oczywiście, nie przemyślał tego wcześniej.

Stał teraz na środku sali bankietowej, ubrany w czarne spodnie i białą, zapinaną koszulę z nieodzownym żabotem. Przez ramię miał przewieszoną marynarkę.

Usłyszał ciche kroki i odwrócił wzrok ku schodom i nagle zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

Po stopniach schodził Eren, ubrany w niebiesko-zieloną bluzkę, która marnie imitowała kolor jego oczu oraz proste, czarne spodnie. Chociaż ten ubiór nie był wcale niezwykły, brunet miał wrażenie, że jego nogi zmieniły się w galaretki.

Nic do siebie nie powiedzieli. Rivialle cicho podszedł do szatyna i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, którą tamten zaakceptował. Niski mężczyzna pociągnął zielonookiego, zaczynając go prowadzić na środek sali. Wtedy stanął do niego przodem, wciąż nie wypuszczając trzymanej dłoni, drugą rękę ułożył na jego talii. Zaczęli tańczyć, patrząc sobie w oczy.

W dwóch, cudnych ślepiach szatyna było wyraźne zaufanie i zauroczenie, czuły wzrok wlepiony w niższego mężczyznę.

Natomiast oczy bruneta były pełne nowej nadziei oraz przekonania do swoich uczuć. Poruszali się do niesłyszalnej muzyki.

W końcu się zatrzymali i wspólnie wyszli na balkon. Stanęli przy barierce i spojrzeli na niebo, rozświetlone blaskiem miliardów gwiazd.

\- Jesteś tu szczęśliwy? - zapytał nagle Rivaille, odrywając wzrok od nieboskłonu i przenosząc go na szatyna.

\- Tak, ale… - zaczął wyższy, lecz po chwili przygryzł wargę - Tęsknię czasem za siostrą…

Brunet skinął głową. Poprowadził Erena do swojego pokoju i ustawił go przed wielkim zwierciadłem.

\- To lustro pokazuje osobę, którą pragniesz ujrzeć najbardziej - oznajmił właściciel zamku- Po prostu o niej pomyśl.

Jaeger przymknął na chwilę oczy, po chwili je otwierając. Na gładkiej tafli szkła pojawił się obraz dziewczyny z czerwonym szalikiem, wyglądającej na chorą.

\- Nie… Coś jej jest… - zaniepokoił się szatyn. – Nie ma nikogo, kto by się nią zajął…

\- Jedź do niej – powiedział Rivaille z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Nie musisz tu dłużej przebywać.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał Eren. Przyłożył delikatnie swoje wargi do tych, należących do niższego mężczyzny. Po raz ostatni spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i wybiegł z pokoju.

Stał tak w ciemności, nie wiedział jak długo, czując wewnątrz przejmujący ból.

-Jak tam ci idzie?- usłyszał głos Hanji, dochodzący od strony balkonu.

\- Pozwoliłem mu odejść – wyznał ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Czemu!? Przecież…! – wybuchła kobieta.

\- Jego siostra bardziej go potrzebuje niż ja- odpowiedział, patrząc przyjaciółce smutno w oczy.

**(~^_^)~**

Mijał już tydzień. Zamek pogrążył się w chaosie, był zakurzony. Rivaille rzadko wychodził ze swojego pokoju i nigdy nie wpuszczał nikogo do środka. Przez większość czasu wpatrywał się tępo w ściany czy w to, co jest za oknem.

Usłyszał ciche kroki za drzwiami. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie

-Idź sobie- syknął wściekle. Osoba jednak nie posłuchała. Drzwi cicho skrzypnęły, otwierając się do środka.

Obrócił się, niczym poparzony, gotów rzucić czymkolwiek w intruza, lecz zamarł w pół ruchu.

W przejściu stał Eren, patrząc nieśmiało na bruneta

\- Co tu robisz? Mówiłem ci, że nie musisz dłużej tutaj być – zdziwił się Rivialle.

\- Z Mikasą wszystko w porządku – powiedział Jaeger- Uświadomiłem jej, że nie wracam do domu. Jeśli to dla ciebie nie problem, to… to chciałbym tu zamieszkać. Mogę?

Brunet patrzył na niego, powoli analizując usłyszane słowa.

\- Jedź do swojej siostry - polecił.

\- Czemu!? - załamał się szatyn.

\- Jedź po nią. Byłoby problemem, gdybyś musiał co kilka dni do niej jeździć. Jeśli zechce, może się tu wprowadzić razem z tobą – oznajmił.

\- Czemu? - zadał to samo pytanie Eren. Rivaille nic nie odpowiedział. Odprowadził szatyna do wierzchowca, na którym wcześniej przyjechał. Kiedy Jaeger był już gotowy do podróży, zdobył się na odwagę.

\- Bo cię kocham - wypalił i popędził zwierzę, aby poniosło swojego jeźdźca do wioski.


	27. Dzień 27: Król Artur

Kolejny kandydat do rozwinięcia. Początkowo tematem chaptera miał być Merlin, ale po długim błaganiu mojego szefa (który, a właściwie która, jest naprawdę straszna... pozdrowienia, siostra~!), udało mi się wynegocjować to :3.

Shampain-san: powiedzmy, ale tylko powiedzmy, że myster end misiss byli inspiracją XD. Mnie za to się kojarzy Sherlock.

Melodyt123321: dziękuję :). Co do tej przerwy to oczywiście żartowałam, za bardzo kocham was katować. Ale szczerze, przydała by się, jeszcze nie napisałam ostatniego chaptera. TT_TT.

* * *

**Dzień 27: Król Artur**

Chociażby tego chciał, nie mógł się ruszyć. Był przyszpilony do łóżka. Na jego policzki co chwilę skapywały gęste łzy, które po chwili po nich spływały i znikały wśród pościeli. Nadgarstki znajdowały się w mocnym uścisku, przygważdżając jego ręce na linii głowy.

Nad nim wisiał młody mężczyzna, wpatrujący się w niego parą smutnych oczu z których ciekły wielkie krople. Źrenice, w kolorze rozwodnionej zieleni były przepełnione bólem.

-Czemu nie możesz zrozumieć, Levi?- załkał mężczyzna, przygryzając wargę. Poczuł, jak uścisk na jego nadgarstkach delikatnie zelżał.- Kim dla ciebie jestem?

Levi nie wiedział, jaka była poprawna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Spuścił wzrok i przesunął nim po odkrytym ramieniu zielonookiego, gdzie na złotawej skórze, dawno temu zostały wypalone litery „Excalibur".

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać- oznajmił nagle, podnosząc się do siadu.- Byłem przy twoim boku na tyle długo by wiedzieć, co myślisz. Jestem twoim mieczem, może przyjacielem… Dla ciebie to normalne, w końcu jestem dla ciebie tylko przedmiotem… Ale tacy jak ja mają również swoje uczucia! Musimy ufać właścicielowi bez granic, nie ważne, że rozsądek mówi nam inaczej. W końcu, po jakimś czasie się zakochujesz. W końcu, niemalże co dzień delikatne dłonie zawsze cię trzymają przy boku…- zaśmiał się gorzko. Wstał z Levi'ego, po czym zszedł z łóżka. - Wybacz mój królu tą niesubordynację- wyrecytował pustym głosem, kłaniając się sztywno, a następnie wyszedł.

Westchnął ciężko, opuszczając głowę na dłonie. Kiedyś, to wszystko zdawało się być proste i nieskomplikowane.

Wtedy, kiedy był nic nieznaczącą, piętnastoletnią sierotą, która miała tylko wielkie marzenia, uciekł w pogoni za wielką przygodą i nowym życiem. Wszystko, co posiadał, to obszarpane ubranie i miedziak, znaleziony po drodze. Chociaż uważał siebie za awanturnika, brakowało mu jakiejkolwiek broni.

Po trzech dniach tułaczki, znalazł polanę, a na niej głaz, w środek którego wbity był miecz. Klinga zdawała się być stara i bardzo tępa, lecz na początek była lepsza niż nic. O dziwo, broń bez problemu dała się wyciągnąć. Chociaż miecz był większy od niego samego, Levi zabrał go ze sobą, czując się lepiej z czymś, co mogło dać chociaż złudzenie bezpieczeństwa. Kiedyś, miecz musiał być naprawdę piękny, wykuty z białej stali, ze złotą rękojeścią… Wzdłuż ostrza przebiegał napis „Excalibur", co pewnie oznaczało imię miecza.

Podczas jednej z tułaczek od miasta do miasta, kiedy jego żołądek nie pamiętał już cudownego uczucia bycia wypełnionym, stracił przytomność. Kiedy się ocknął, nie widział nigdzie swojego miecza, lecz za to wpatrywała się w niego para zielonych oczu, należąca do chłopaka, prawdopodobnie w jego wieku. Na prawym przedramieniu nieznajomego była blizna- litery wypalone w skórze, układające się w imię jego miecza.

-Jestem Eren- przedstawił się chłopak, odgarniając brązowe włosy z oczu i uśmiechając się szeroko. – Chociaż pewnie bardziej przyzwyczaiłeś się do nazywania mnie Excaliburem… To moje imię, kiedy jestem mieczem. Czekałem bardzo długo na mojego właściciela. Poprzedni posiadacz był bardzo podobny do ciebie…

Levi, nie będąc pewnym czy to z głodu, czy z nadmiaru informacji, po prostu zemdlał.

Od tego zdarzenia minęło ponad dziesięć lat, podczas których zdążył stać się królem, a Excalibur wciąż tkwił przy jego boku, choć ostatnio zaczął się robić kłopotliwy. Eren unikał swojego „właściciela" i zmieniał się w broń tak rzadko, jak to było możliwe. Ostrze Excalibura nie było już tak ostre, jak kiedyś, co go niepokoiło. Wiedział, że ostrość broni zależy od relacji miecza z jego posiadaczem. Lecz co takiego zrobił, żeby Eren przestał mu ufać?

Syknął wściekle i wstał z łóżka, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, z zamiarem odnalezienia zielonookiego.


	28. Dzień 28: ZOO

Ratunku, siostra mnie zmusza! TT_TT

Shampain-san: mam nadzieję, że twoja desperacja nie dorównuje tej, którą przedstawi Levi w tym chapterze :P.

* * *

**Dzień 28: ZOO**

Był początek wiosny, dokładnie przełom marca i kwietnia; pogoda się znacznie polepszyła. Na niebie przyjemnie grzało słońce, chociaż niekiedy wciąż zawiewał przenikliwy wiaterek, przeszywający z łatwością dość lekkie kurtki i płaszcze. Pączki na drzewach powoli zaczynały rozkwitać, a trawa na dobre się zazieleniła.

Jednego z tych oto cudownych dni, pewna młoda para, która spotykała się ze sobą nie dłużej niż od tygodnia, postanowiła wyjść na spacer. Młodszy, lecz jednak wyższy z owej dwójki namówił swoją miłość, aby wybrali się do zoo. Niższy, trochę starszy oraz bardziej gburowaty nie mógł się spierać z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Tak więc Eren Jaeger i Levi Ackerman, urocza dwójka nie widząca świata poza sobą, udała się do parku pełnego zwierząt.

Odstali swoje w krótkiej kolejce po bilety, po czym przeszli przez bramę. Otworzył się przed nimi wielki plac, wypełniony budkami z jedzeniem i pamiątkami.

Czując nagły przypływ litości (chociaż tak tylko sobie wmawiał), Levi nabył przy jednym ze stoisk watę cukrową. Po szybkim spojrzeniu na szatyna, który akurat bawił się z jakimś dzieckiem, do rachunku dodał balonik w kolorze zielonym (no bo jaki inny kolor pasował by do jego oczu?). Obie rzeczy wręczył swojemu chłopakowi. Usiedli sobie na ławce, jedno obok drugiego. Eren zawiązał sznureczek balonika wokół prawego nadgarstka, a w lewej dłoni dzierżył patyczek pełen różowawego puchu, który stopniowo odrywał i zjadał.

-Masz trochę na twarzy- oznajmił nagle Levi. Jaeger sięgnął ręką i zaczął pocierać rękawem kącik ust, niestety nie ten co trzeba. Brunet pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. Złapał podbródek młodszego i utrzymał jego głowę w miejscu, podczas gdy swoją twarz zbliżył do drugiej, teraz jasnoczerwonej, i zlizał końcem języka cienkie nitki waty cukrowej.

-Mogłeś po prostu zetrzeć ręką- bąknął szatyn, wciąż zawstydzony.

-Mogłem, ale nie miałbym przy tym zabawy. Poza tym, na naszych dłoniach jest teraz wiele bakterii, więc to byłoby niehigieniczne- odpowiedział brunet z dziwnym błyskiem w oku i chytrym uśmiechem na ustach.

Po skonsumowaniu waty cukrowej, oboje ruszyli przez park, trzymając się wciąż za ręce.

Na początku postanowili zatrzymać się przy wybiegu czarnych kuguarów, który przypominał lasy deszczowe. Wśród drzew przechadzały się dwa, kolorem przywodzące noc zwierzęta, przeszywające wszystko złotymi ślepiami. Większy z dwójki kotów, nagle skierował się w stronę mniejszego i rzucił się na niego po czym… zaczął kopulować. Wszystkie dzieci zaczęły nagle pytać „mamo, co te kotki robią?", Eren zaczął chichotać pod nosem, a Levi… niezauważalnie pobladł i zmierzył zwierzęta morderczym spojrzeniem.

_No nic, to tylko zbieg okoliczności. Przecież to nie tak, że te koty wiedzą…_ pomyślał, odciągając swojego partnera w stronę kolejnej zagrody.

Kolejny wybieg był zasłany soczyście zieloną trawką, po której radośnie skakały jelenie. Ich brązowe futerka lśniły w słońcu. Ackerman rozluźnił się trochę, widząc tak radosne, beztroskie stworzenia, lecz ten moment akurat wybrał sobie samiec jelenia, aby zniszczyć brunetowi dzień. Czterokopytny, który mógł poszczycić się imponującym porożem, zbliżył się do jednej z samic, i rozpoczął taki sam zabieg, jakiego para była świadkami przy poprzedniej zagrodzie. Oczywiście, reakcje były bardzo podobne, lecz tym razem Eren śmiał się mniej dyskretnie, a aura niższego mężczyzny wyraźnie pociemniała.

Podobne zdarzenia miały miejsca przy prawie każdym kolejnym wybiegu. W końcu była wczesna wiosna, więc u wielu zwierząt rozpoczął się okres godowy… Jaeger wydawał się nie uświadamiać sobie stanu, w jakim był jego chłopak. Niższy z dwójki musiał się nie raz powstrzymywać, żeby nie rzucić się na zielonookiego, patrzącego na niego wzrokiem pełnym miłości.

W końcu, po kilku godzinach powolnego spaceru ubitymi ścieżkami i odwiedzeniu kilku budynków jak małpiarni czy ptaszarni (tam było szczególnie ciężko, szczególnie po oznajmieniu przez szatyna, że „ptaki to jego ulubione zwierzęta"), znowu powrócili na plac, gdzie rozpoczęli zwiedzanie. Eren ubłagał swojego ukochanego, aby kupili jakieś pamiątki. Levi nie kupował zbyt wiele, lecz nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zakupem maskotki białego tygrysa z niebieskimi oczami. Zapłacił za maskotkę, którą podał zaraz potem wyższemu chłopakowi. Zielonooki, z szerokim uśmiechem przyjął pluszaka, i przytulił go, posyłając brunetowi wdzięczne spojrzenie. Ackerman pomyślał „ten dzieciak jest zbyt uroczy" i poczuł narastającą frustrację.

W końcu wyszli z zoo i obaj udali się do samochodu starszego.

-Levi, wydajesz się dzisiaj jakiś spięty…- zauważył nagle Jaeger.

Brunet wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, który po minucie przerodził się w histeryczny chichot. Szatyn posłał mu zmartwione spojrzenie. Przez cały dzień do szaleństwa doprowadzał go widok kopulujących zwierząt oraz świadomość, że jego związek jest zbyt świeży, aby myśleć o podobnych rzeczach.

-To nic takiego- skłamał, nie chcą wystraszyć zielonookiego.

-Wiesz, to było trochę frustrujące, przez cały dzień patrzeć na te wszystkie zwierzęta, które… no wiesz…- zaczął, czerwieniąc się na twarzy. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile razy chciałem cię wepchnąć do jednego z pokojów?

Levi posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, a po kilku chwilach uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

_Pierdolić to wszystko_, pomyślał i uruchomił samochód, ruszając z miejsca.

-Gdzie jedziemy?- zapytał Eren, wyglądając za okno. Zaczynało już się ściemniać.

-Do mnie- odparł brunet, wlepiając wzrok w drogę.


	29. Dzień 29: Duchy

Wiecie, co się stanie jutro? End! Finito! Koniec! A teraz: kto się cieszy? XD

* * *

**Dzień 29: Duchy**

Życie Levi'ego ostatnio układało się naprawdę dobrze. Miał nową pracę, w której mu dobrze płacili, jego pożal się boże przyjaciele wyjechali na długą podróż, zostawiając go w błogim spokoju, wprowadził się do ładnego, nowego mieszkania… Wszystko byłoby genialnie, gdyby nie jeden, mały szczegół. Mieszkanie, do którego wprowadził się trzy dni temu, było nawiedzane przez ducha.

(Była to niezwykła okazja, właściciel podobno nie żył od czterech dni, a cena była naprawdę przystępna).

Levi próbował już wielu rzeczy: egzorcyzmów, pogromców duchów, kadzidełek… Sprawdzał po kolei poprzednich właścicieli i nie, żaden z nich nie zginął w tragicznym wypadku. Jedyne, co mu zostało to chyba spalić dom, lub się wyprowadzić.

-Prosiłem cię tyle razy, żebyś uważał na ten stół. To antyk!- odezwał się oburzony głos. Levi podniósł wzrok z laptopa i spojrzał na wysokiego szatyna, nadymającego policzki i trzymającego się pod boki, który stał centymetr przed jego nogami. Które były oparte na stole.

-Co mam zrobić, żebyś w końcu przestał nawiedzać to mieszkanie?- zapytał zmęczony.- Próbowałem już wszystkiego, a ty nadal tu jesteś. Cholera, co ja robię! Powinienem pójść do psychologa!

-Powiem ci to po raz kolejny: to moje mieszkanie. Mieszkam tu od trzech lat i nie jestem jakąś zjawą! A przynajmniej nie byłem jeszcze jakieś… cholera, kiedy to było?!- szatyn mówił lekko podniesionym ze złości głosem.- Kiedy ty się wprowadziłeś, nagle przestałem przypominać człowieka. To TY mi to zrobiłeś!- oskarżył i rzucił się z wściekłością na niskiego lokatora, lecz przeleciał przez niego.

Levi go zignorował, powracając do swojej pracy, jaką było przeglądanie ofert egzorcystów. Nie zaszkodzi jeszcze raz spróbować, prawda?

Usłyszał za sobą ciche szlochanie. Bezgłośnie westchnął, odstawił laptopa na bok i obszedł kanapę, kucając obok klęczącego ducha. Z zielonych oczu toczyły się wielkie krople łez.

-Wybacz, nie chciałem- przeprosił Levi, nie wiedząc za co.

-Nie twoja wina- zbyło go widmo, kręcąc głową.- Po prostu nie wiem, co się ze mną stało. Byłem na dachu i kłóciłem się z kimś. Zaczęliśmy się szarpać. Później obudziłem się na kanapie, kiedy ktoś kropił mi w twarz wodą święconą.

Nagle coś zaświtało w jego głowie. Żaden poprzedni właściciel nie zginął tragicznie, ale kto powiedział, że musi być martwy. Wiedział, że na to co przyszło mu do głowy była nikła szansa, lecz wolał to sprawdzić, zanim wystąpi o przyznanie żółtych papierów.

**(~^_^)~**

Miał rację. W tej właśnie chwili był w szpitalu, zmierzając do pokoju, w którym był obecny właściciel mieszkania. Duch podążał tuż za nim.

Wszedł do środka i zobaczył leżącą na łóżku, nieprzytomną osobę, która wyglądała zupełnie jak duch. Oraz osoba, z którą się jakiś czas temu spotykał.

Był to Eren. Ich przyjaciele wpadli na genialny pomysł, że będą do siebie świetnie pasowali. Rzeczywiście, coś między nimi zaskoczyło i zaczęli się spotykać. Tydzień temu, kiedy byli umówieni na spotkanie, Eren się nie pojawił. Levi pomyślał, że pewnie nie chciał tego ciągnąć. Postanowił jednak do niego zadzwonić, lecz odpowiadał mu brak sygnału. Jego przyjaciele też nic nie wiedzieli.

Dopiero teraz Levi dowiedział się, że Eren miał wypadek i zapadł w śpiączkę. Wcześniej myślał, że duch jest tylko halucynacją, ponieważ tęsknił. Wychodziło jednak na to, że było zupełnie inaczej.

Eren miał być niedługo odłączony od maszyn, podtrzymujących życie; podpisał kiedyś oświadczenie, że nie chce być sztucznie utrzymywany przez maszyny.

Levi był wściekły. Naprawdę zakochał się w szatynie, a teraz miał go stracić. Złość była tym większa, że nie powiązał szybciej faktów (nie, żeby wiedział, gdzie mieszkał Eren).

-Co teraz ze mną będzie?- zapytał przez łzy duch- Już nie żyję. Czy zginę jeszcze raz? Levi, ja nie chcę umierać.

-Ja też- odpowiedział pustym głosem_. Ja też nie chcę, żebyś umarł._ Lecz co mógł zrobić? Był bezsilny.- Wiesz, że cię znam?

-Jak to?- zapytał szatyn.

-Jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza, chciałbym się pożegnać. Możesz wyjść?- poprosił, ignorując pytanie. Duch postanowił nie drążyć tematu i skinął głową, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Levi usiadł na łóżku, tuż obok nieprzytomnego szatyna.

-Gdybym wiedział, co się stało, byłbym tu wcześniej- powiedział cicho, czując napływające łzy. Cholera, przecież nigdy nie płakał!- Przepraszam, że nie znalazłem cię wcześniej. Wiem, że muszę zaraz iść. Po prostu… Chcę żebyś wiedział, że się w tobie zakochałem. Nie wiem, jak, nie wiem czemu, ale to się stało. Wybacz, że nie miałem na tyle odwagi, żeby ci o tym powiedzieć.

Spojrzał na twarz Erena, pozbawioną smutku, trosk, emocji… Pustą. Chciał po raz ostatni go dotknąć, zapamiętać, że istniał.

Nigdy się jeszcze nie całowali, ale co miał do stracenia!? Nie, żeby miał w przyszłości na to szansę.

Pochylił się, przykładając delikatnie swoje usta do ust Erena. Odsunął się sekundę później, czując się poniekąd winny.

Wtedy usłyszał ciche jęknięcie.

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę.

-Masz okropny oddech- usłyszał cichy szept. Po chwili zielone oczy powoli się otworzyły i spojrzały na Levi'ego.- Dobrze cię widzieć.

Zapomniał, do czego służy język, ponieważ nie mógł z siebie wydobyć żadnego słowa.

-Pamiętasz mnie?- spytał ostrożnie, w końcu przypominając sobie o tym, że potrafi mówić.

-Czy pamiętam to, że wprowadziłeś się do mojego mieszkania bez pozwolenia, nazywając je własnym i molestowałeś mój zabytkowy stolik? Tak pamiętam.

-Ale jak?- zapytał słabo Leiv.

-Czy to ważne? Cuda się zdarzają. A ty właśnie uratowałeś mi życie.


	30. Dzień 30: Strażnik

(Sam chapter liczy 701 słów, reszta tego to moje biadolenie)

Juhu~! Ostatni chapter! Pomysł na tę akcję zawdzięczam mojej kochanej, jedynej, niezastąpionej siostrze 3. Nie będę przedłużała, lecz tylko powiem, że dłuższa notka czeka na końcu chaptera. Bardzo prosiłabym o jej przeczytanie i postąpienie zgodnie z instrukcjami.

* * *

**Dzień 30: Strażnik**

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że kochał swoją pracę, jednak była dobrze płatna, więc póki co się z nią zmagał. Jego środek do utrzymania się polegał na kilkugodzinnym staniu, bez najmniejszego ruchu.

Tego dnia Levi Ackerman miał właśnie swoją zmianę. Ubrany w czerwoną kurtkę, z czarnymi spodniami wpuszczonymi w czarne buty oraz czarną, futrzaną czapą na głowie, stał na baczność, nie ruszając się oraz nie zdradzając żadnych emocji. _Została już tylko godzina do końca_, pocieszał się w duchu, po raz kolejny poddając wątpliwości powód, dla którego nie rzucił tej roboty. Był aspołeczny, niemalże ocierając się o socjopatę, więc przebywanie tyle czasu wśród tłumów doprowadzało go do szału. Tym bardziej, że był właśnie sezon letni, więc plac był pełen nachalnych turystów, którzy myśleli, że to w porządku podejść, zarzucić rękę za jego ramię i zrobić sobie zdjęcie. Mylili się. Levi zawsze wykorzystywał ten mały przywilej i odganiał każdego, kto się zanadto zbliżył, stukając o ziemię trzonkiem trzymanej w ręku broni.

Kątem oka zauważył jak ktoś, wyglądający na dość młodego mężczyznę, stanął obok niego, odwrócony plecami i robił zdjęcia.

\- Wiesz, że masz rozwiązanego buta? - zapytał nagle chłopak, nie odrywając wzroku od monumentu, którego zdjęcia wciąż wykonywał.

Levi lekko się zdziwił, lecz nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

\- Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, mogę ci go zawiązać - zaoferował młodzieniec, zawieszając aparat na szyi. Przesunął się na przód Ackermana. Levi miał kilka sekund, aby podziwiać twarz, która teraz znajdowała się przed nim. Skóra była lekko opalona, przypominająca kolorem ciemny karmel. Włosy, ciemnobrązowe, nie zostały ułożone w żadną konkretną fryzurę, lecz potargane sterczały w każdą stronę. Zielone oczy, które kryły w sobie rozbawienie, uważnie studiowały strażnika.

W końcu szatyn przykucnął i zaczął wiązać sznurówki buta. Po chwili wstał i szeroko uśmiechnął się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, aby mi się odwdzięczyć? - odezwał się zielonooki z głupkowatym wyszczerzem. Stanął obok Levi'ego i zarzucił mu rękę przez ramię. Podniósł aparat i szybko zrobił zdjęcie.

W ramach podziękowania, Ackerman pozwolił mu na to. Nagły akt litości nie miał zupełnie nic wspólnego z tym, że młodzieniec był w jego typie… Chyba…

\- Hej, ty narwany kretynie! - rozległo się wołanie. Levi podążył wzrokiem w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos i zauważył grupkę młodych osób, prawdopodobnie w wieku zielonookiego.

\- Wybacz, muszę już iść. Znajomi na mnie czekają - przeprosił młodzieniec, uśmiechając się lekko. - Do zobaczenia! - pożegnał się i pobiegł w stronę grupy osób.

Przez resztę zmiany Levi myślał tylko o tym zdarzeniu. Kiedy tylko przebrał się w swoje zwykłe ciuchy, przez pół godziny kluczył po placu i pobliskim parku, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć chłopaka, lecz nigdzie go nie było.

Następnego dnia również miał zmianę. Czas mu się dłużył, kiedy stał tak bez ruchu, aż w końcu był wolny. Na szczęście, tego dnia był piątek, więc przez kolejne dwie doby miał wolne. Przebrał się już w swoje ciuchy. Chciał już wychodzić, kiedy nagle usłyszał głos swojego przyjaciela.

\- Hej, Levi! Mam dla ciebie przesyłkę - rozległo się wołanie. Ackerman obrócił się i zauważył Erwina Smitha, machającego w powietrzu białą kopertą. - Był tu ktoś przed chwilą i prosił, żeby ci to przekazać.

Levi uniósł pytająco brew, lecz zabrał kopertę i ją rozerwał. Wyjął ze środka zawartość, którą okazało się być zdjęcie. Kawałek lakierowanego papieru przedstawiał jego oraz chłopaka, który mu wiązał buta dnia poprzedniego. Szatyn wyszczerzył swoje zęby do aparatu. Levi natomiast, co było niespotykane, miał na twarzy mały, ledwo zauważalny uśmiech.

\- Kim jest ten uroczy ktosiek i czemu go jeszcze nie znam? - rozległ się kolejny głos, należący do Hange. Hange, tak samo jak Erwin, byli przyjaciółmi Ackermana, chyba jedynymi. - Jak ma na imię?

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć- westchnął Levi.

\- Eren Jaeger - odezwał się nagle Smith.

\- Huh? Skąd wiesz? - zainteresował się Levi.

\- Jest na odwrocie - odpowiedział tamten.

Strażnik odwrócił zdjęcie i zobaczył, naskrobane koślawo „Eren Jaeger" oraz numer, prawdopodobnie jego telefonu.

\- Uuuu… Levi ma randkę - zagruchał Hange.

\- Zamknij się - syknął Acherman. Wsunął zdjęcie w kieszeń spodni i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą dwójkę ludzi, których od niechcenia zwał przyjaciółmi.

Postanowił, że kiedy tylko wróci do domu to sprawdzi, czy podany numer rzeczywiście należy do Erena Jaegera.

* * *

Dzięki, że dobrnęliście do końca. Jesteście wielcy!

Więc, to już koniec tej całomiesięcznej katorgi przygody. Chociaż tym razem zebrałam mniej komentarzy, niż ostatnio, cieszę się ze wszystkich :). W tym miejscu muszę ponownie podziękować siostrze (która gapi mi się przez ramię :* ), która była tak wspaniałomyślna i dzięki swojej dobroci stworzyła dla mnie całą listę wyzwań. Jesteś przewspaniałą osobą i ubóstwiam cię! (tak, słodzę bo chcę żyć).

Dobra, jak wspominałam na początku, kilka z tych pomysłów planuję rozwinąć. To od was zależy, który z nich szybciej się pojawi (to zabrzmiało jak w jakimś tanim teleturnieju). Podam teraz listę, podzieloną na prace długie (planowane na 8+ chapterów), średnie (4-8 chapterów) oraz krótkie (1-3 chaptery), z krótkim opisem, czemu polecam na nie głosować. Moją prośbą jest, abyście wybrali parę tematów i podali je w komentarzach (dodatkowa pseudorecenzja całej pracy naprawdę mile widziana). Ok, hey-ho, let's go~!

**Długie:**

Fantasy AU (dzień 1)- tą historię mam pobieżnie obmyśloną. Uważam, że ma dość dobry potencjał i można by z tego zrobić niezłego ficzka. Zapewniam dużo niezręcznej miłości ("nie powiem, że cię kocham, aż do późnych chapterów").

Król Artur (dzień 27)- wiem, mniej więcej jak ma się toczyć historia, lecz nic poza tym. Prawdopodobnie, jeśli to wybierzecie, trzeba będzie trochę dłużej poczekać (tym bardziej z ilością roboty, jaka się teraz na mnie zwaliła). Znowu raczej "kocham cię" zostanie zarzucone stosunkowo późno.

**Średnie:**

Utopia AU (dzień 4)- pomysł jest dość krótki i nie najgorzej przemyślany. Histori miłosnej raczej tu nie będzie (raczej mocny friendship z "kocham go, lecz mu jeszcze tego nie powiem" na końcu).

W kosmosie (dzień 15)- brak głębszej fabuły, raczej kilka kadrów z życia bohaterów (w końcu dowiemy się, czy kapitan potrafił czytać w myślach O_O). Tak, ereri po całości

**Krótkie:**

Psychopaci (dzień 6)- historię planuję na dwa chaptery, jako dwa kadry. Nie będzie tu zbyt mocno zakorzenionej fabuły ani silnego love story. Chorób psychicznych również, no może lekkie rozdwojenie jaźni lub coś w tym stylu.

Aktorskie AU (dzień 17)- ponownie, bez większej fabuły i znowu kilka chapterów z życia bohaterów. Polecam to wybrać chociażby dla uroczego tsundere-Livaja.

Szpieg (dzień 25)- mogę dopisać jeden chapter, prequelowo-sequelowy. Nic więcej nie powiem.

Strażnik (dzień 30) - co najwyżej, dopiszę jeden chapter o tym, co się stało później.

Oczywiście, jeśli macie jakieś własne typy, to chętnie je przyjmę (może z małymi sugestiami, jak mogłaby się toczyć dalsza historia). Dzięki ponownie, że przez to przebrnęliście. Kocham was (może w nie dosłownym słowa znaczeniu, bo moje serce należy do jedynego, cudownego, niepowtarzalnego, wypełniającego pustkę w mojej egzystencji...ereri 3). *tu dodaj pozdrowienie i pożegnanie, na które już wyczerpałam cały limit słowny*~!


End file.
